Troubles in Russia
by khooxp
Summary: Read about how the gang named rebel army, which consists of Kai, Tala, Kuja and Ghost, find each other by chance and fate and gets back together! With lots of Boris-bashing! And extra fun chapters where you can drop in requests! R&R! Hope you like it! :D
1. Decision

XP: Short chapter. Kai's gonna go Russia!! To see the blitzkrieg boys! I love them man XD

* * *

**Chapter one: Decision to go there**

**Might have yaoi in the future, but not now.**

**Warning: some vulgarities inside, rating is T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime beyblade, though i used to have a beyblade.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was…summer vacation. And summer vacation usually meant overseas trips. The Bladebreakers were gathered in the dojo with Mr. Dickenson, discussing where to go. "I want to go to Paris, it's romantic," Hilary gushed.

"America! I want to see my mum!" Max chimed in cheerfully.

"We've gone America tones of times already, Max, can we go China?" Ray asked hopefully.

"What do you think, Kai m'boy? You are the captain after all," Mr. Dickenson asked politely.

Kai was leaning against the wall in his usual stance. He opened his eyes and looked directly at Mr. Dickenson. "Can we go to Russia?" Kai asked sincerely. Everyone was stunned at the heart felt sincerity they heard in the tone.

"If that is okay with the team," Mr. Dickenson looked at the Bladebreakers. They nodded, and Kai allowed himself a small, rare smile. He had become great friends with Tala and Ian again, and Spencer was okay with him. It was only Bryan who disliked him.

Kai walked away to call Tala. Tyson and Hilary still hated the Russian team with a passion. It was probably because of them calling Tyson a fat pig and Hilary an ugly bitch. Max and Ray were okay with it though, because they trusted Kai in his judgment. Kenny was, well, afraid of them.

"Hello, is Red there?" Kai asked.

"_Surrree, of course I'm here, Blue, why else would your ca__ll be picked up?"_ Tala's voice held a teasing tone.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that midget in your team stole your phone…"Kai trailed off, his voice of too much innocence, so much that it was definitely fake.

"_Kai-"_

"_HI KAI!!!" _Ian cut Tala off, stealing the phone. _"How are you four-stripes?"_

"I'm fine, Midget with the impossibly large nose. Tell the guy with the devil horns I'm going to Russia for vacation. The brat pack, as he so delicately calls it, is coming too. Bye…" Kai smirked. He had insulted so many people in that one sentence. He ended the call before he could reply.

That was a bad idea apparently, because when he re-entered the room the Bladebreakers were in, his phone rang shrilly.

"KAI!! PICK UP THE PHONE!!" _**Tala.**_

"KAI KAI PICK UP THE PHONE~!!" _**Ian.**_

"HIWATARI, PICK UP THE BLOODY PHONE!!" _**Bryan.**_

"…Pick up the phone." _**Spencer**_**.**

Then it repeated itself. He flipped open the phone in annoyance. "Hello?"

"_KAAAAIIII WHY DID YOU HANG UP ON US?!?!" _Tala and Ian whined loudly together.

"Shut the fuck up," Kai ended the call. Everyone looked at him in amusement and curiosity, while Tyson and Hilary glared at him, recognizing the two voices as their 'enemy'. His phone rang again.

"Goddamit, what do you want?" Kai asked irritably.

"_Annoy you, what else?"_ Tala sounded amused.

"Bitch," Kai growls.

"Kai, language!" Mr. Dickenson chided. Kai shot him a pointed look before looking back at the phone he held beside his ear.

"_You're really coming?"_ Ian asked hopefully.

"Hn," Kai replied, rubbing his forehead. These two were giving him a headache.

"_Yaaaayyy Kai's coming!!!! Kai's really coming!!! Stripey's coming!!! Spencer, cook your best meal!!!! Bryan, Bryan…"_ Ian's voice became softer as he ran away to tell the news.

"_Sorry about that, hehe,"_ Tala grinned. _" Ooh, I bet that brat pack's with you right now… and I bet you're rubbing your forehead…hold the phone away from your ear, Kai, or your eardrums will be shattered!"_

Kai didn't ask, he just held the phone away from his ear, towards the Bladebreakers. He knew fully well what Tala was going to do. _"HEY TYSON THE FAT GLUTTON AND HILARY THE UGLY PIMPLY WITCH!"_

"Why that-" Tyson and Hilary didn't get to finish because Kai put the phone back to his ear. "Real mature, Ivanov. Real mature." Kai glanced at Tyson and Hilary before continuing, "Status report, from Blue to Red, Tyson is pouting and crossing his arms, fume coming out of his ears while Hilary's face is beet red. Max and Ray are trying to hold her back from destroying my phone. End status report."

"_Good job, Blue. Expect a promotion,"_ Tala chuckled. _"I… gotta go. Bryan's coming…better switch off your phone though." _

"_TELL THAT GODDAMN HIWATARI TO-"_ Bryan got cut off as Tala ended the call. Kai immediately switched off his phone so Bryan couldn't call him. He sighed, leaning back into the wall, looking forward to seeing the Blitzkrieg boys again. He ignored Tyson and Hilary's whining, and Max, Ray and Kenny trying to calm them down. He ignored Mr. Dickenson who was asking him something.

_Tala… I'll be going to you soon._

_

* * *

  
_

XP: Review please? XD Give me pointers or something, eh? Criticism accepted too, nya~ XD


	2. Arrival

XP: Yo! New chapter!!! XD…Kinda short again. It'll probably get longer on the way though, so don't worry. Thanks for all your reviews!!!

* * *

**—glad you liked it (:**

**StunningGhost—New chapter's here! Glad it made you laugh XD**

**Chocolatexloverx16 – Here's the update!! :D No phone conversation, but something else… look down and read!**

**

* * *

  
**

The flight to Russia seemed impossibly long. Tyson was whining to an air hostess about being hungry, while Max was trying to get him to stop. Ray was taking a quick nap, or trying to, anyway, because Tyson was making too much noise. Hilary was scolding Tyson about being a nuisance, and Kenny was using his laptop. Mr. Dickenson was trying to calm the others down.

Kai? Well, Kai was looking out of the window, at the fluffy white clouds and the clear blue sky. "Ken, can I borrow your laptop?" Kai asked, trying to be as nice as he could, which was hard because he wasn't used to it. "Sure," Kenny passed Dizzi over To Kai, who smiled at him as thanks.

Kai knew that his smile was even more precious than a word of thanks…except Tyson who could want Kai to respect him as god… I bet he often daydreams about that. Kenny blushed and turned away, occupying himself with a thick book instead. Kai went online to see if the Blitzkrieg boys were online.

Redhotsexydevil : Hi Kai!!!!

Sharkfinnedblader : Hi Tala…your display name can't get anymore shameless.

Redhotsexydevil : Oh, you know I'm hot… it's a fact, little shark.

I'm-not-that-short! : Hi guys! Oh, hi stripey!!!

Sharkfinnedblader : You ARE that short. And stop calling me stripey!

I'm-not-that-short : *pouts* Oh yeah, you are on the plane to come here, right?

Redhotsexydevil : Of course! It's because he misses me, silly. Hahaha, how could he not miss me? I'm so charming and hot…

Sharkfinnedblader : Ego, Tala, ego.

Don'tYouDareComeHiwatari : Don't you dare come, Hiwatari.

I'm-not-that-short : Dude, Bry, you just repeated your display name. I want Kai to come, Tala wants Kai to come, Spencer is okay with Kai coming, so you lose.

Redhotsexydevil : …Don't keep saying we want Kai to 'come', it sounds sick and wrong.

Sharkfinnedblader: Ewww, I forgot how much of a pervert Tala was! That's it, I'm outta here! Oh, and tell spenc I bought the jap cook books he wanted. Byee!

Don'tYouDareComeHiwatari: Come back here, Hiwatari!

I'm-not-that-short: Dude, you tell him 'don't you dare come' and now you're telling him to come back? Make up your mind!

Redhotsexydevil: Byeee my cute little Kai! See you soon! *kisses*

Don'tYouDareComeHiwatari: …Tala just kissed the computer screen.

Sharkfinnedblader: Disturbing, and definitely something I don't need to know. Cya.

Kai logged off with a small smile on his face, passing Dizzi back to Kenny. "Thanks." Kai yawned and decided a small nap would do some good. He put in earplugs and covered his eyes with…(what do you call those pieces of cloth with straps to cover your eyes? Whatever.)

Kai dozed off. And when he woke up, they were already landing. The sky was now dark, glittering with stars. …Tyson was still complaining about being hungry. Kai yawned and stretched like a cat before blinking his eyes and rubbing them blearily. Who cares if he was un-Kai like to the Bladebreakers.

They landed safely, and they went to collect their luggage when… "ZOMGGGG KAI!" Someone screamed. Kai looked around sharply and saw no one. Was it a fangirl? He hated fangirls… Then, a blur of colors ran towards him like a speeding bullet, crashing him to the ground. It was…Ian.

"That was painful, Tala!" Ian hollered.

"More painful for me," Kai growled.

Tala snickered from where he stood. He was the one who sent Ian flying towards Kai…don't ask how. "Welcome back to Russia!" Tala grinned, holding a hand out to help Kai up. Kai accepted it. Poor Ian had to stand up himself. "I missed you so goddamn much!!!" Tala hugged Kai in a super quick, super tight hug. "So, how was the flight?"

"…Terrible. The brats wouldn't shut up," Kai jerked his thumb towards the Bladebreakers, who seemed slightly offended. Tala slung his arm around Kai's shoulders. "You gonna stay with us?" Ian asked hopefully.

"Nah, Bryan might kill me in my sleep. I'll visit often though…" Kai glanced at the impatient Bladebreakers. "And I doubt you'll be able to handle them 24/7…"

"Aww, how bad could they be compared to Ian?" Tala asked.

"…You have no idea. Gotta go," Kai turned to leave, but Tala stopped him. Their eyes communicated all their feelings. Crimson and baby blue eyes flickered with emotions.

"Let's go already! I'm hungry!" Tyson whined. Tala and Kai broke the contact together. "Goodbye," Tala whispered. Kai glanced at the two sad Russians. 'For now" Kai mouthed, winking at them before running to catch up with the Bladebreakers.

He promised himself that he would spend some quality time with the Blitzkrieg boys during this vacation. He watched as Tyson wolfed down all the Russian delicacies, and lost his appetite. Who wouldn't? After their meal, they went to their hotel.

Kai and Ray shared a room, while Max and Tyson shared another. Hilary and Kenny got the last room, while Mr. Dickenson stayed in a room of his own. Kai plopped down onto his bed blissfully. It was beside the window, so he could look out and see the lights of the night life.

"Hey Kai," Ray started unpacking his stuff. "Do you… miss the Blitzkrieg boys?"

Kai glanced at Ray, not sure to be truthful or not. "Hn… I… I miss them like hell." Ray smiled at him but it went unnoticed by Kai. He was entranced by all the lights. Russia was a beautiful place, especially if you weren't in the abbey.

_I'm home!!!_Kai screamed in his mind.

Kai swore he could hear Tala's voice say back, _Welcome back._

_

* * *

  
_

XP: They're now in Russia!!!! Wootz! Things are gonna start happening, probably.


	3. Appearance

XP: School started. ): Humor level's gonna lower. More seriousness. T-T err, one of my replies to a reviewer got cut off. I'll reply it back here then.

* * *

i love my reviewers.

** – glad you like it (:**

**FlamingIce94 – yeah, the dialogue's fun to write :D**

**Miako6: Thanks! Update here!**

**Phoenixfyre101: I'll have a poll in the future!**

**ImmortalKiky: When I read the 'it's you again!' I laughed. XD. Thanks for the compliement~ hehe.**

**ILoveKaiHiwatari: Depends… Thanks for reviewing!! I'll have a poll in the future~ (:**

**

* * *

  
**

Morning. Right. Gotta wake up Tyson. Kai finished the last of his coffee, with Ray giving him a sympathetic glance. The thing was, who was he sympathetic for? Kai or Tyson? "Good luck!!" Max cheered, eating spoonfuls of sugar. Okay, so it was cereal, but it was much sweeter than sugar itself, so much that Kai wanted to puke when he secretly tried a bite.

"Need my help?" Hilary offered. Kai shook his head, going up to Tyson's room in the hotel. Tyson was snoring like a pig, looking like a pig, while drooling like a fountain. Nice.

Kai grabbed one of Tyson's ankles before picking him up and throwing him into the wall. Kai knew Tyson had a hard skull…and he couldn't get any dumber than he is, so there's no harm in it. Kai made sure he didn't throw THAT hard to break Tyson's bones. He used other methods to wake the boy up when he was in a bad mood, in case he killed Tyson.

"Zzzz… gurrkkk, w-what h-happened? Ow, my head hurts… Kai, did you throw me again?" Tyson whined, rubbing his head. There was a dent in the wall… oops.

"Bingo," Kai smirked. "Go eat lunch, Tyson, and you better hurry or we'll leave your fat ass behind." With that, Kai left the room, his scarf fluttering behind him, making Tyson have an urge to strangle him. Tyson grumbled, grabbing his clothes for a quick shower, then going down to wolf down his food.

The Bladebreakers waited for him at the entrance, not wanting to see how Tyson mashed all the food in his mouth messily. "I'm here, guys! The great beyblader champion Tyson Kinomiya is here!!" Tyson boasted. In his hand was an ice-cream from the hotel.

"Omg, they're the Bladebreakers? No way!" A fangirl squealed.

"Nice, Tyson, nice," Kai resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He settled for a glare.

Tyson was unrepentant. "Hey the people of Russia! I love you too!" Max grabbed the back of Tyson's shirt and began running, because the fangirls would definitely try to 'kill' them by swarming around them, asking for marriage, stealing their clothes…and they were kinda violent too. "Just run, Tyson!" Hilary hissed.

"Alright! Alright!" Tyson sighed, running ahead of them. "You guys are so-" Tyson didn't manage to finish the question, as he collided with someone, both of them falling to the ground from the impact. Tyson winced, looking at the person he bumped into.

The boy had spiky white hair that seemed to defy gravity. And yet, it seemed kind of soft and fluffy. His eyes were hidden behind shades. He wore a black tight fitting shirt with no sleeves that seemed to be made of leather. He also wore baggy dark blue pants. A necklace hung around his neck. He seemed to be quite tall and had a slightly muscular and lithe frame.

"Sorry," Tyson said sheepishly when he saw the ice cream stains on the expensive looking shirt.

"S'okay…" The boy smiled charmingly. However, the stern looking man beside him didn't think so. "That shirt is expensive! And do you know just who you bumped into? Russia's number one idol, Ghost! I am his manager, Chaos Grave." The man spoke with a thick Russian accent, while Ghost's accent couldn't be told where it was from.

"He apologized, didn't he?" Hilary cut in. Kenny, Max and Ray nodded in agreement. "And who can choose the people they want to bump into? What do you want us to do, pay you?"

Ghost smiled a tad nervously. "Come on, Chaos, they didn't mean it. Besides, they're the winners of the world championships in beyblade! Or that's what I heard, anyway…" Then his eyes stopped on Kai. He seemed stunned for a moment, before whispering, "Kei…"

"Er, who's Kei? We only know Kai," Ray beckoned towards Kai. Ghost merely shook his head sadly. "Hmm, how about one of you act as Ghost's slave for a week?" Chaos suggested. "Who do you want, Ghost?"

Ghost's eyes never left Kai's as he replied, "The one with the blue shark fins."

"Shouldn't you take Tyson instead? He was the one who did it," Ray tried to help the slightly panicking Kai. Ray could tell as he saw Kai's eyes… Kai's eyes can really tell a story.

"He eats so much and he's so clumsy, I doubt he'll be of any help," Max shrugs, trying to help Tyson. "I agree," Hilary nodded. Everyone knows that Hilary liked Tyson… Ray could only look helplessly at Kenny, who hugged Dizzi and shrank back.

"Sorry Kai, I tried my best," Ray gave an apologetic grin.

"It's fine…" Kai sounded slightly distant. This boy looked strangely familiar… but he couldn't put a name to him. He shall ask Tala later. Tala remembers things better than him, in case they could be used in schemes or used as blackmail. Kai sweatdropped. "…You shall pay later, Tyson," Kai growled. He almost forgot about that.

Tyson scratched the back of his head. "Heh heh… sorry to drag you into this, Kai…"

"Let's go! Ghost has an appointment and he's almost late!!!" Chaos tapped his watch. Ghost smiled and extended a hand to Kai, who ignored it. Typical of Kai, though. Ghost seemed slightly disappointed, but he brightened and smiled again. "So, you're Kai?" Ghost asked as they were walking away from the Bladebreakers, who were waving.

"Hn," Kai replied.

"Do you… know about someone named Kei? You resemble him…" Ghost took on a thoughtful look. Kai shot him an odd look, but didn't answer.

_Never in his life had he known someone named Kei.__ Whatever, ask Tala later. _

They went to one of the biggest buildings in town, where Ghost was going to record a MV, a song video. Ghost was always so nice and polite that it annoyed Kai. Something just kept on bothering him… his senses tingled. This person… who was he?

He looked at Ghost through the window. Ghost was laughing and dancing while singing the song. The walls were soundproof so Kai couldn't hear anything. Ghost looked so happy and carefree, so he couldn't be from the abbey…

Could he?

Ask Tala- wait, he'd thought that many times. Maybe he should ask Spencer… he had a wider network as, well, it was easy to get along with him. He was quiet and wasn't annoying, he helped to clean your wounds, and he was concerned over you… ain't he the person closest to your mother, when all the abbey kids had none? They seeked comfort from Spencer, and Spenc gave it to them. Plus, he knew how to sew and cook well, attributes of a mother.

Kai gave a small smile. He has been smiling more often recently. Is it because he's grown weak? Nah, that was what his grandfather said. He had opened up his heart a little, and found himself smiling many times, usually due to the Blitzkrieg boys, his family.

…Bryan still hated him, right? Kai sighed. Only Bryan refused to forgive him. Bryan… He was violent and vulgar, but you could always depend on him to save your ass. That is, if he likes you. He mildly wondered how Bryan turned up the way he was. What would his parents say if they saw him now?

Ian was like the baby brother of the family, he was always making pranks and jokes. He had a low self-esteem problem over his height and his nose, and was the weakest in the team. He was also the crybaby, and the Blitzkrieg members had helped him take his punishments quite often, as they all doted on Ian. They wanted him to have a better life instead of staying at the abbey…

Tala… Tala was his best friend. Sure, Tala was perverted sometimes, but he means no harm. They might be mean to each other sometimes, shooting insults back and forth, but it was only for fun. Kai and Tala used to be inseparable, and they always did everything together. They had some sort of telepathy where they could understand each other without talking.

Kai sighed. He really did miss them so much…but he's back now. He'll treasure them well. He looked back at Ghost, the dancing idol. His movements were smooth and fluid and he had such a huge grin on his face while he danced and sang, thoroughly enjoying himself. Kai found himself unable to look away.

Could someone as cheerful as Ghost used to be in the abbey? Had he forgotten his memories, like Kai, except that Kai now remembers the Blitzkrieg boys? Are could Ghost be a beyblader? Perhaps he had seen him on the street? Ghost winked at Kai, and that action broke the spell. Kai immediately tore his gaze away, a light blush on his cheeks.

_Who the hell was he?!_

_

* * *

  
_

XP: Ooh, end of another chapter. I'm so proud of myself (: Review!!!


	4. Questions

XP: Heyo. I'm now doped up on painkillers. Wheeee. Joy to the world. …okay, sarcasm. Good thing is, I skipped school. BANZAIIII. …last chapter not as much people review neh. *pouts*

* * *

**–thanks (:**

**ILoveKaiHiwatari –Of course he's related! XD**

**

* * *

  
**

"Kai, what colors do you like?" Ghost asked out of the blue in the blue. "Red and black right?" Kai nodded slightly. Ghost hid a smile. They were currently in the dressing room. "Hey, I'm thirsty, get me a drink." Kai was about to tell him to get it himself, when he remembered that he was the 'slave'. Goddamn Tyson.

Kai went out to the vending machine to randomly pick a drink. Hmm…green tea. He went back with the drink in hand. "How did you know that I like green tea? Did you read my magazines?" Ghost asked, his voice full of smiles. Kai shook his head. "…Tala liked green tea."

"…You know Tala?" Ghost asked, smirking slightly. "…Hm, through those little spinning tops of plastic, right? And the little animals trapped inside…. I hate beyblades."

Kai simply stared at Ghost, blinking owlishly, unsure of what to reply to that. "Why?" Ghost raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue. "Why do you hate beyblades?"

"Aah, my shoulders are tired, massage them," Ghost sighed, waving Kai over. He blatantly ignored Kai's question. Kai sighed in frustration, going over to massage the boy's small shoulders. Silence ensued. That was, until Kai's phone rang with that ring tone…

"KAI!! PICK UP THE PHONE!!" _**Tala.**_

"KAI KAI PICK UP THE PHONE~!!" _**Ian.**_

"HIWATARI, PICK UP THE BLOODY PHONE!!" _**Bryan.**_

"…Pick up the phone." _**Spencer**_**.**

Ghost hid a smirk as Kai picked up his phone. "Excuse me," Kai said curtly, walking out of the room. "What's up, Tala?" Kai knew it was him. Somehow, he could feel it.

"_You wanted to ask me some questions? And you're very pissed off at the moment? I have a feeling Tyson dragged you into this,"_ Tala's grin could be heard over the phone. Kai couldn't help but smile.

"You're too bored and have nothing to do, that's the real reason you're calling. You probably pissed Bryan off, then blamed it on Ian, who's half-dead right now due to Bry. Spenc is probably cooking something for you guys," Kai concluded.

"_Bravo, I always knew we had a connection,"_ Tala said cheekily.

"Sounds wrong," Kai smirked. "Oh yeah, you know the idol named Ghost?"

"…_I hate him,"_ Tala scoffed. _"He stole many of my fans. And he is now deemed hotter than me. Why do you wanna know about him? Ooh, don't tell me, you find him familiar right? Ghost is his stage name… let me go search…"_

Kai waited as Tala searched. _"His name is Chiba. Chiba Korowai. Need anything else, my dear?"_

_Why does that name ring a bell? _

"…Who is he?" Kai glanced back into the dressing room. Ghost was glancing at him curiously, sipping his green tea. He winked at Kai, mouthing slyly, "I can lipread." Kai looked away, turning so his back was facing Ghost instead. Ghost pouted.

"…_No idea. Records say that Chaos Grave, the manager of Ghost, found him on the street one day, unconscious. He saw that Ghost had potential, so he took him under his wing and taught him the basics… He pitied the boy because they were both Japanese. No one has any idea why he ended up on the streets."_

"I see…thank you, Red," Kai ended the call, walking back into the room.

"You could've just asked me," Ghost took on a nonchalant tone. He took off his sunglasses, showing bright golden eyes that shone with wisdom and amusement. "Doesn't matter now though."

Kai had sudden flashbacks.

*Flashback*

Golden eyes shone in the darkness with anger and pride, one that promised revenge.

*flashback*

Golden eyes that dimmed with reluctance, obeying what was about to come, accepting it all. Devoid of all hope, left with nothing for him to believe in.

*flashback*

Those beautiful, exquisite eyes again, looking straight at him with sadness and guilt. As in saying that he's sorry, that he regretted it all, but nothing can take it back

*end flashbacks*

"You… who are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm Ghost. Or Chiba Korowai," Ghost smiled at him, a tint of curiosity in his tone. "Ay, I'm gonna walk to the car where's Chaos is waiting for me now. Hold off fangirls for me?" Ghost said it in a way unlike a question. It was more of a command. Kai only nodded.

The moment they stepped out of the building, fangirls crowded around them. "Fuck off," Kai said harshly, glowering at them with a deadly aura. The girls backed away in awe and fear. "No way, is that Kai Hiwatari from the Bladebreakers? What's he doing here?"

"Don't tell me," A girl squealed. "They're going out!" Fangirls shrieked at that, and Kai winced. "OMG, TWO TOTAL HOTTIES! IF ONLY TALA WAS HERE!"

_Oh, Tala._ Kai's eyes softened a little at the mention of his friend's name. It went unnoticed, except for a perceptive white haired boy. "Let's go, Kai-chan," Ghost smiled, making more things for the girls to squeal at. Kai nodded, eyebrow twitching from the 'chan'.

"OMG! KAI AGREED! THEY **MUST** HAVE SOMETHING GOING ON!!"

They got into the backseat of the luxurious car, then drove off.

"Those people annoy me," Ghost said offhandedly, his friendly façade dropping. "They have got to get a life, though they give me hundreds and thousands of money by buying all sorts of stuff belonging to me…"

"…Can I go now? I have a meeting with a friend," Kai said calmly.

"Sure, we'll bring you there!" Ghost smiled cheerily at Kai. This person switched personalities so fast… Ghost's eyes flashed of silver suddenly, but it disappeared so fast that Kai thought it was an illusion. "Heh, sorry, I forgot I had an appointment with someone… I'll drop you off there?" Ghost asked, smiling apologetically.

Chaos pulled over, and Kai got off. Ghost waved at Kai as the car sped off.

_Alright then, time to say hi to the Blitzkrieg boys. _

Kai went onto one small cosy looking apartment that was hidden by trees. "I'm SO freaking boredddd," Tala whined. "Spencer, play with me!" Tala was sprawled on the sofa unelegantly, hair all limp and hanging down due to him tossing around too much.

"I'm cooking, idiot," Spencer said monotonously. "Entertain yourself…"

"DON'T YOU DARE DO IT AGAIN, LITTLE MIDGET!!!" Bryan's voice roared to life. Ian's voice screamed, "It hurts! It hurts!" Tala and Ian had probably done something to Bryan, then Tala lied that it was only Ian. Well, when he was still around, he and Tala always, I repeat, always tried to blame Ian first.

And if that didn't work, they would accept the punishment together, or take it for the other. Ian used to be jealous of the two of them because of that, not to mention crazily angry, but know he knew nothing could step in between their bond. "Hi Kai," Tala said with his eyes closed. Kai found himself slightly surprised, he had not made a single sound when he came in. "Bad timing, Bryan's damn angry."

"What did you do this time?" Kai asked in amusement, walking to the sofa and just plopping down beside Tala. He played absentmindedly with Tala's crimson hair as he spoke. "Weelllll, we…dyed his hair… PINK! AH HAHA! PINK!" Tala chuckled.

"YOU SHUT UP DOWN THERE IVANOV, OR I'LL GO DOWN THERE AND MAKE YOU!" Bryan growled.

"YES PLEASE! GO TO TALA!" Ian begged.

"No, no! Stay with Ian, he makes a much better punching bag!" Tala shouted up, before smiling very fakely at Kai. Okay, so it looked real, but Kai could always tell. "Soo, I watched the news. AS much as I hate Ghost, are you two an item?"

"No," Kai said in a deadly calm voice. "I dislike him."

"Hmm," Tala made a non-meaningful sound in his throat. "That's good," Tala tried hiding his satisfaction, but Kai could still sense it.

"Heh, so, I'm home now, and there are no hugs?" Kai asked. Tala moved closer to Kai, their noses almost touching.

"Just waiting for you to ask," Tala grinned, wrapping his arms around Kai tightly.

They both felt nostalgia; it's been too long since they've done that. It was warm and comfortable, unlike how Kai felt when the Bladebreakers pulled him into a group hug. Kai and Tala breathed in each other's familiar scent. "I'm home…" Kai sighed.

"Welcome home," Tala smiled.

"Tala… Is…Is Ghost from the abbey?" Kai asked. Tala closed his eyes and thought for a while. "I…can't remember. But that maybe because Boris made us forget. Or we forgot it ourselves because it was too traumatic…" Kai nodded at Tala's answer.

"Then, Tala, who is Kei?" Kai asked. At that Tala froze. "You… you remember the name you had before you came to the abbey?" Kai shifted uncomfortably. "…Ghost asked you about it, is that it?" Tala asked gently. Kai nodded.

"So… I'm Kei?" Kai asked. Tala nodded, then Kai continued, "And you were Yuriy…" Tala smiled and took Kai's hand in his. "And he asked if I was Kei… did he know me before? Tala, I need to get answers…" Kai said sadly.

Tala sighed and closed his eyes. "Then go. I'll be waiting for you, Kai." He smiled and gave Kai's hand a light squeeze. "Be brave." Tala 's blue eyes locked onto determined crimson ones. "I will,Tala," Kai promised. "I'll return home soon."

_I hope so, anyway_. Kai thought.

_Damn, with Kai gone, I'll be damn bored._ Tala thought. _...Go Kai, the world awaits you._

_He watched his most important person walk out the door._

* * *

XP: End of another chapter~~


	5. Answers

XP: HEYO. ^-^. … ONLY ONE REVIWER?!?!?! T-T Only you are loyal to me… XD Maybe they no like ghost :/

* * *

I LOVE YOU MAN. MY ONE AND ONLY REVIEWER. ...for the last chapter. *-*

**ILoveKaiHiwatari: you're the first and last to review. Not that that's gonna make me stop writing!!!! Yeah, I skipped school coz of knee pains. That's abnormal, for a 13 year old like me. Maybe I have cancer… ): LOL.**

* * *

Kai stopped at a grand looking house. The porch light was on, with a warm orange glow. Some of the lights were still on, signaling that people were still awake. It was night time already, the crescent moon hanging high up in the darkness above, slightly covered up by clouds.

_Be brave__…_

Kai played the words again and again in his mind, with Tala's smooth, strong voice. Somehow, it twisted to…

_Behave… _

Kai chuckled at that. He decided not to take the front door. Not many teenagers walk in by the front door anymore. They usually go by the back or climb windows. Kai chose the latter option. With gracefulness, he swiftly climbed up a tree, then swung into one of the unlit rooms. He waited for a while to adjust his eyesight to the darkness before maneuvering his way out.

He got into the hallway, the walls covered with glittering chandeliers. With his footstep lighter than feathers, he walked soundlessly on the carpeted floor. On instinct, he chose the last door in the hallway. He gently pushed open the door, careful not to make a sound. He saw Ghost and…someone else, then they both disappeared. Were his eyes playing tricks on him?

"Welcome to my humble abode," Someone whispered in his ear. Kai whipped around sharply, only to meet Ghost face to face. "Hey, Kai. I see you don't use the front door." Ghost grinned. "Oh, come in, come in." He ushered Kai into his room. "Chaos doesn't really like visitors, especially at night."

Ghost plopped down onto his bed. "So, you must have something you wanted to ask me urgently, because you couldn't wait till morning!" Ghost flashed a smiled at him. "Seat, seat." Kai sat down carefully, at the edge of the bed.

"Ghost…" Kai began, "Were you…from the abbey?"

Ghost froze. His smile froze, his eyes froze, his body froze. Then, his whole aura turned murderous, gaze deadly, a frown set on his face, looking unnatural. "Get. Out. Now." He slipped on a pair of blue goggles that seemed familiar too. His eyes couldn't be seen anymore. "…Please." His voice was a note softer. "It's time for me to rest."

Kai nodded reluctantly. It was no use pushing Ghost for answers, he wouldn't tell no matter what. That much Kai could tell. Judging from his reaction, he was definitely related to the abbey in some way. Kai left the room, closing the door behind him softly.

He felt another presence go into the room behind him, and decided to stay a while to see if this person was a threat. "Kuja," Ghost's voice sounded exasperated. Since Ghost knew him, he probably wasn't a threat. Kai was about to leave when the other person's husky voice said, "Was that Kei?"

"Yes… Yes, that was Kei. But he doesn't remember me, and possibly you. …Perhaps that is a good thing," Ghost said softly, tone full of regret. "No one should ever remember that painful time… Haha, did you know? Tala doesn't remember me either… He hates me now."

"That so? I guess we're kind of disbanded then. Do you want to join it back?" Kuja asked coolly.

"Perhaps… It would be best not to interfere with their lives now. They're living happily…" Ghost sighed wistfully. "And look at you, Kuja. You're still living in that dark world, being an assassin."

"And you, being the famous and popular idol, Ghost, attacked by hordes of fangirls," Kai could hear Kuja's smile. "I do miss them, though. I wish we could go on a mission again…Well, the past is in the past. I gotta go now, need to kill someone."

"Have a safe journey," Ghost called out as Kuja jumped out of the window. Ghost's eyes narrowed as he eyed the door. "Leave, Kai. And forget all you've heard or I'll make you forget." Kai jumped slightly before revealing himself, opening the door.

"Answer me one question. How were you… related to me?" Kai asked tentatively.

"Me?" Ghost fingered his blue goggles. "Hm, I was your torturer. You know whips and guns? Yeah, that's my specialty… And get out before I use them on you!" Ghost held his hands out and two guns materialized in his hands. Kai looked on in awe. "Don't test my patience… I have killed many people before," Ghost growled.

Kai sighed and turned to leave. He bumped into Chaos, who gave him a skeptical look, before going to Ghost, who now hand no guns or goggles, and was smiling brightly. "Oh hey, Chaos. Wouldja' send Kai out, please?"

"Oh course," Chaos said curtly, looking at Kai with distrust. "This way, Kai." Kai nodded, glancing at Ghost before leaving. Once safely out of the house, Kai flipped open his phone and called Tala. "Hey Tal, you know who Kuja is?"

"_!! How could you possibly know…"_ Tala kept quiet after that. _"…Do you remember him?"_

"No, I heard Ghost talking to someone named Kuja…"

"_He's dead, Kai. Kuja's dead.__ Fang shot him… It's a long story… Do you want to come to my house and talk?" _Tala asked.

"Okay," Kai replied. He sighed and ended the call, before walking to Tala's house. Out of the blue, it started raining heavily. Kai ignored the rain, deep in thought. When he arrived at Tala's doorstep, he was drenched. Clothes stuck to his body like a second layer of skin. He rang the doorbell, and Spencer opened the door.

Spencer's eyes softened at the miserable sight of Kai, ushering him in and closing the door. He took at towel and begun drying Kai's hair, giving him a set of Tala's clothes to change, because they were the closest in height. Kai smiled at Spencer's kindness and concern before stepping into Tala's room, were Tala was perched at the window, watching the rain.

"Hey Blue," Tala greeted.

"Red," Kai acknowledged, before stripping down and changing in Tala's room just like that. Tala glanced at him before looking out of the window again. When Kai was done, Tala knew without him saying anything. He got off the window and sat on the fluffy bed instead. Without an invitation, Kai sat beside him.

It was always like that anyway. "Do you remember the rebel army?" Tala asked, looking at Kai's eyes. "You don't. Okay, we were a small group of people who would plot little revenges and stuff on Voltaire and Boris. Ian doesn't remember because he just joined for a while… then Kuja died."

"You said Fang?" Kai asked.

"Yes, Fang killed him. He was our informant; he would sneak into high security places to get information for us. But he was also someone Boris used to torture the other kids. His specialty… was whips and guns. Then one day, Boris ordered Fang to kill Kuja, or he'll kill the useless and weak abbey kids… Fang shot him in the heart." Tala said sadly. "The next day… Fang disappeared. We found trails of his blood leading to the river. We suspect that he suicided."

Kai nodded solemnly. It was all so familiar… "Kuja… was our leader?"

"Yes, he was," Tala lowered his eyes. "Boris found out about us. All of us were punished. Kuja was strong in fighting at inhumane speeds, he ripped into his opponents with sharp teeth and claws. He was a monster. He wore these red goggles to prevent the blood going into his silver eyes…"

"Was… Kuja and Fang close?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, they were like me and you," Tala smiled sadly, "Or perhaps their bond was even stronger. They were like opposites too, black hair and white hair, silver eyes and golden eyes… just like you and me, Kai. You probably don't remember them…"

*flashback*

"Hurry little Kai!" A boy with black hair and silver eyes laughed, running ahead. Fang, who was running ahead, looked at them in exasperation. Tala was running alongside him. Fang picked up Tala and tossed Kai to Kuja. "It's faster this way, dumbass leader." Fang smirked.

"The audacity! You're just second-in-command and you're so cocky!" Kuja grinned. Then, they were surrounded by soldiers. Things didn't look so good, when… "DIEEE!!!" Bryan appeared, using his machine guns to kill the soldiers. Spencer used his tonfas to jab a few soldiers in the stomach. Ian threw hand grenades about.

"We got things under control here! Run!!" Spencer shouted. Kuja nodded, and kept on running ahead. They ran outside the abbey, where it was raining. There was a solar eclipse, and the sky was red. Red like blood. Boris stepped out from the shadows. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kuja and Fang put Tala and Kai on the ground. Guns materialized in Fang's hands and the claws on Kuja's fingers got longer and sharper. Boris held what seemed like a remote control. "One wrong move, and the all the abbey kids inside will die," Boris cackled. "This is a powerful bomb…"

Kuja deactivated his claws. "Whatever you do… just don't hurt them…" Kuja pleaded. "I'll do anything you ask, so…" Fang stared at Kuja in shock. "Me too!" Fang volunteered.

"Really?" Boris's maniacal grin threatened to split his face in two. "Well then, shoot Kuja, Fang. Kill him." Fang looked horrified for a moment, while Kuja gritted his teeth. Boris tapped the left side of his chest, signaling where Fang should shoot. Fang looked like he was in a dilemma. His eyes caught Kuja's and he made a decision.

"NO! Fang, don't shoot Boris… all those kids…" Kuja said softly. "Shoot me instead." Fang's eyes watered, the first time anyone's seen him cry. Tears slid down his face beautifully. He covered his golden eyes with blue goggles, then lifted up his left gun.

"You're more important to me than them, Kuja…" Fang said desperately. "Please…Kuja…"

"No," Kuja shook his head. "Shoot me well, Fang. Let the blood splatter like a work of art. I've always found your shooting beautiful…"

Fang closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. Kai and Tala watched on, terrified of what was about to happen. Fang opened his eyes sharply, and in a split second… "BANG!!" "…Sayonara, Kuja…"

In the sudden hit of the bullet, Kuja's head was flung back, his chest spurting a fountain of blood. His back hit the floor, and blood continued to flow steadily. His pupils were dilated. His hair framed his head messily, and his skin was so pale, like death. He was crying tears of blood. He was… beautiful. So beautiful that it felt wrong. His body spasmed violently.

"Fang… I… I love…you…" Kuja whispered. Then, he stopped moving. Fang dropped to his knees. Kai and Tala finally understood what had happened. Kuja was dead.

"KUUUUUJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

*end flashback*

"I… I remember now, Tala…" Kai was trembling. "Boris… Boris told Fang to shoot Kuja, or the abbey kids will die…"

Kai finally understood.

Ghost was Fang. Chiba Korowai was his name before he went into the abbey. Ghost was his idol name.

Then… who was Kuja?

* * *

XP: REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! NOW!!!


	6. Past

XP: Yo. I have a sore throat, flu, and a 38.8C fever. If you review, I'll recover faster. You know what to do. Anyway, suddenly so many people reviewed for the last chapter. Is it because of the guilt? XD. Anyway, I welcome the reviews coz I love em. (: I love my reviewers.

Flashbacking, more secrets, and next chapter… Kuja. KUJA!!! But next chapter. XD

* * *

**WOOTZ. LOVEEE THE REVIEWS.**

**Ishiko**** x: Oh, I see. Thanks for the review tho! ****XD**

**ILoveKaiHiwatari****: Thanks (: Looking forward to another review of yours~ ****XD**

**vd****.****alfredo****: Thanks for the review! (:**

**BurningWhiteTwilight: It's okay, as long as you review now. ****XD**

**Rurouni****kai****: Thanks (:**

* * *

Ghost was eating a strawberry cake daintily when Kai found him. "Oh hi Kai," Ghost grinned. Chaos glared at Kai in distrust, before leaving to let the two boys talk. "So, why are you here? Oh right, my slave. Feed me, my slave!" Ghost commanded playfully. Kai picked up the fork and really began feeding Ghost.

"Oh well, I was kidding, but…" Ghost smiled and accepted it.

"You're Fang, aren't you? Chiba meant white fang…" Kai said softly. Ghost looked at him in alarm. "I… I don't know what you're talking about~" Ghost said in a sing-songy voice. He took back the fork and started eating by himself in large bites instead.

"I remember…" Kai said sadly. Ghost looked at him in surprise. "Bits and pieces, but, I remember you and Kuja…" Ghost looked away.

Then he spoke in an agitated voice. "SO WHAT IF YOU REMEMBER?! There is nothing you can do to change it! You cannot change the fact…" Ghost's voice was now barely above a whisper, "…that I shot Kuja."

"You had no choice, Fang. Anyone else would have done the same…" Kai consoled.

"Would you have shot Tala then?" Ghost asked snidely, his golden eyes now glaring at Kai's crimson ones. "I'm not hungry anymore, and I have a commercials lining up for me. Byee." Ghost left the room hurriedly, slamming the door with a loud bang. The half-eaten cake sat on the table. Kai lowered his eyes. _Would he be able to shoot Tala? _

Ghost… what were his thoughts when he shot Kuja? Isn't he like Kai, though? Turning all cold and moody when the Bladebreakers questioned him about his past. Ghost had a right to react that way, but still… Kai was still determined to find out more.

He followed Ghost and watched him from afar. He was advertising for a candy, smiling cheerfully and popping one into his mouth. "Buy it now," Ghost chirped, "because I like it." He winked at the cameramen who seemed smitten. Once it was down, many of the crew rushed towards Ghost.

Ghost smiled at all of them, whose words were "My niece/sister/girlfriend/mum is a big fan of yours! Can I have an autograph?" The glint in his eye told that he knew they were lying, but he didn't mind. Ghost scribbled his signature on the many papers that were surrounding him. He saw Kai and smiled slyly. "Oh, hey Kai! Let's go for our date now!"

Ghost breezed past the many awestruck crew, walking to Kai. He seemed to supply his own wind, his hair flowing beautifully. He linked his arms with Kai's. "Let's go now, Kai kun~" Kai knew he was being used. But perhaps… if Kai got on Ghost's good side, he would tell Kai some important details.

With their arms locked together, Kai and Ghost went back into the dressing room, where Ghost plopped tiredly onto the couch. "You don't mind me using you, do you, slave?" There was no edge to his voice, just tiredness.

"…If I receive things in return," Kai smirked slightly.

"…I understand what you mean," Ghost rubbed his forehead with his fingers. Kai went over and helped him massage in instead. "Ho, you're good at it," Ghost said cheekily, before becoming serious again. "You don't remember me torturing you, or anyone else, do you?"

Kai shook his head. Ghost closed his eyes and a whip materialized in his hand. It was thick and rough, and the handle hand a switch system on it. "See this? I can power it with electricity, that was stored…from you." Ghost explained, and Kai widened his eyes. From him?

"I can strike multiple times in a second, all the same force as the one before. My record for unlimited striking was three days without rest," Ghost had a mournful smile. "Many kids were almost beaten to death by me…you were no exception." Kai stared at the whip in fear, backing away from instinct. "That's right, Kai… run." Ghost said eerily.

***flashback***

"Fang, the whip," Boris commanded. Ghost obediently materialized a whip in each hand. His eyes were shielded by blue goggles. Kai took a step backward cautiously as Ghost approached him. "That's right, Kai…run. You can run in this tiny room…but you can't hide!" Boris cackled. "Go, Fang!"

"Yes, my master," Ghost replied. Kai trembled and fell to the ground, crawling backwards. His eyes burned with determination and hatred, a spark Ghost was going to erase. Ghost lifted his whip, then…a flurry of pain hit him.

"ARGH!!!" Kai screamed, hugging his body with his arms. But it didn't stop. It continued to hit his back, his legs, his arms and his face at the same time. "Fang…" Kai pleaded. "Please… stop…"

"I will not listen to anyone but my master," Ghost droned monotonously as if he's been forced to say the line too many times. But yet, for a split second, he hesitated and stopped. Kai's body burned from the raw pain, blood flowing from all the places he's been hit. Especially his back, which had multiple cuts from the whip's administrations.

Ghost continued to hit after that moment of weakness under Boris's watchful eye. Kai bit his lip hard, but a cry escaped from his lips when Ghost hit the same spots. Kai wondered whether it was from too much pain or lost of blood that he lost unconsciousness… But when he fell to the ground, he saw a glittering tear escaping from Ghost's goggles.

_I'm sorry…_

***end flashback***

"Remember?" Ghost asked. "That wasn't the only time… you should be flashbacking for hours from how often I was ordered to hit people…do you remember me hitting Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Tala? Do you remember me hitting…Kuja?"

***flashback***

Everyone huddled together for warmth in the torture chamber, except Kuja who was standing up and awaiting his punishment. They had been going at it for a day, everyone standing up and taking turns at being hit for ten minutes. If you didn't stand up willingly… the consequences would be even greater.

Kai sat closer to Tala, who was blinking his eyes blearily. He didn't care if the contact hurts… he needed Tala's warmth. They were tired and hungry… and they didn't want to look at everyone being hit. The floor was sticky with blood… Everyone closed their eyes as Ghost raised the whip. He hesitated.

"Fang, do you mean to defy me?" Boris's voice boomed. Fang opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Hit me, Fang, or you'll be punished," Kuja smiled softly. His silver eyes showed understanding. Fang raised his whip and let it touch Kuja's back weakly. "No, hit me at the same strength you hit everyone else with. It's only fair." Kuja shook his head.

They could hear Ghost take in a sharp intake of breath, before hitting Kuja mercilessly. Kuja didn't scream, though his eyes and face showed immense pain. If he screamed… Ghost might break. Ghost's face showed of guilt and regret, but Kuja did not offer any reassuring words. If he opened his mouth…he will scream from the pain.

That ten minutes felt like a year.

***end flashback***

"I… I remember…not all the times, but…" Kai said softly, gripping his arm. He willed himself to be brave, like Tala told him to. He stepped slowly towards Ghost, who showed no resistance. Then, Kai hugged Ghost gently. Ghost tensed visibly, but slowly relaxed. "It was hard on you too, Fang, all that guilt…" Kai whispered softly. "But it's over now…"

Ghost started bawling. He just started crying uncontrollably. "But I hurt so many people! I hurt you…" Kai looked into the glistening golden eyes of Ghost. Tears streamed down his face, and yet his eyes were not puffy, and his face was not blotchy… he was like a true idol, crying beautifully.

Kai patted Ghost's back soothingly. "It was Boris who ordered you to… it's not your fault."

"I should've killed him! I should've killed myself! I should've killed all the scientists and fucked up people in there! But if I did…if I did…" Ghost trailed off. "Kuja would've died."

"W-what?" Kai asked in alarm.

"He placed a chip in the back of Kuja's head through surgery, and if I defied Boris…" Ghost's voice raised suddenly, "BOOM! Goes Kuja…" Kai winced at that.

"You had no other choice then," Kai lowered his eyes. "Like all of us, no other choice but to be puppets and soldiers of Biovolt."

Ghost sighed, wiping away his tears. "No use dwelling on the past… let's-"

A guy with wild pink hair rushed into the dressing room rudely, screaming, "GHOST HONEY!!!" He held his arms out wide. "COME TO MEEE!" He winked and blew a kiss to both Kai and Ghost. He seemed to be around…21 years old?

"A-Aaron!" Ghost flinched, hiding behind Kai. Aaron rushed over, grabbed Ghost, then squeezed him tightly. "I MISSED YOUUU~" Ghost seemed supremely terrified. He looked pleadingly at Kai.

"What are you doing to my boyfriend?" Kai blurted out. He had to act as Ghost's boyfriend to get Ghost out of these kinds of situation. That is his job as a slave… in exchange for information from Ghost.

"Dammit. I'm not gay," Ghost mouths, rolling his eyes.

"What? Your… boyfriend?" Aaron stops and puts Ghost down, who sighs a huge sigh of relief. Aaron stares at Kai. Two toned hair… fiery red eyes… four blue stripes on his face… and yet, pale skin, sculptured nose, high cheekbones, muscular arms… "Wow, Ghost, where did you find him?" Aaron almost admitted defeat. Keyword: Almost.

"He," Ghost began, walking over to Kai, swaying his hips deliberately, "is the team captain of the Bladebreakers, the winner of the beyblading championships. Isn't that so, baby?" Kai nodded, sweatdropping.

"I… I thought you hated beyblade?" Aaron asked, stupefied.

"Suuure," Ghost purred, touching Kai's cheek "But after seeing _Kai_ here, I fell sooo deeply in love with it! Right, darling?"

Aaron turned red in the face after seeing Ghost act like that. "I'll be back! Just you wait! I'll defeat that hot guy!" Aaron points at Kai, then left in a huff. Ghost stuck his tongue out at Aaron's retreating back, and took a step back from Kai, giving them both back their personal space. They both hated physical contact, after all.

"Heh, thanks for that, Kai," Ghost smirked. "That guy's been 'wooing' me for a year now. But be careful if he changes target to you though, he did call you a hot guy."

"How did you associate with a guy like him?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, I posed for a few yaoi magazines…" Ghost seemed thoughtful, "I took any kind of job offered to me back then. Aaron was there too. We had a kiss or two there for pictures, and you know what? Surprisingly, he tasted quite good."

"So… Are you gay?" Kai asked tentatively.

"What?! No! Of course not!" Ghost seemed horrified that Kai would think of that. "I'm not gay!! …I'm bi is all. Anyway, kisses mean nothing to me. I was kind of… how to say this… This is only because you helped me back there, okay? The exchange for information thing! I was… Boris's sex slave."

Kai's eyes widened in surprise. "How could he? You… What did Boris do to you?"

"Nah, it's okay, I'm used to it. He mostly kisses me or bites my neck, and that's…urgh, disgusting, and sometimes…" Ghost's tone turned haunted, "he rapes me. But then, it was me or Kuja or you or Tala."

"That's why you offered yourself…? You never told us! We never knew…" Kai held an accusatory tone. Ghost's eyes flashed with something like fear. He wanted to escape from this discussion.

"Oops! Time for yet another commercial!" Ghost put on his fake cheery act. "Gotta go!" Ghost zoomed out of the door before Kai could say anything. Kai took out his phone and called Tala immediately.

"_Hello?"_ Tala asked pleasantly.

"Tala, it's Kai, Fang isn't dead! He's Chiba Korowai! Ghost!" Kai said hurriedly.

"_What?! That's him?! I thought there was a resemblance, but…"_ Tala trailed off. _"Anyway, I heard the news, you're Ghost's boyfriend?"_

"…No! It's a long story… anyway, you got to believe me, Tala. I'm now acting as Ghost's boyfriend to keep some crazy people away, but it's just an act. I think… Kuja isn't dead either… Can you track him down?"

"_I'll try,"_ Tala's voice was deadly serious. _"You better tell me what this is all about next time, Kai." _

"I will," Kai promised. "Goodbye, Tala."

"_Bye," _Tala replied. Tala looked down at his phone worriedly.

_Kai… what have you gotten yourself into?_

_

* * *

  
_

XP: Yaay. Review. Review. Oh yahs. Here's a poll thingy, who wants yaoi? What pairings do you want?


	7. Meeting

XP: YO! I have recovered from my sickness! :D Actually, you'd realize all of them in rebel army has a special power…

* * *

**Thanks reviewers!**

**Miako6: Of course he was jealous! XD**

**Ishiko x: Wootz, seems many people don't mind yaoi…**

**ILoveKaiHiwatari: I love TalaxKai pairing too! XD There aren't enough of fics about them… D: Maybe you should write some! XD**

**ImmortalKiky: Welcome back, and lol, I missed you. XD. I love TalaKai too (:**

* * *

Tala glared at the TV that was reporting about Ghost and Kai, pouting. Kai had told him that the boyfriend thing was just and act, and well, he trusted Kai, but he couldn't help but just a teeny, weeny bit jealous. Okay, that's a lie. He was very, very jealous. Now he hated Chiba Korowai, Russia's no.1 idol even more. Why was he no.2 and not no.1 anyway? It made no sense.

And what had Kai meant by Kuja was still alive? Fang had disappeared without a trace, except maybe the blood trails to the river, so yeah, maybe Fang was alive, but Kuja? He had been shot by Fang! Tala saw it with his own two eyes, the blood had been too much and too real, some of it even splattered onto him and Kai, and it was… warm. Kuja couldn't possibly be alive.

Kuja… the leader of their rebel army… Tala kind of missed him. He was always nice to him and Kai and understanding towards Ghost. And yet… there was something dark that lurked beneath him, something unfathomable by Tala. Was it something like Black dranzer?

Fang was slightly different. He usually acted however he wanted, unless Boris was there. If Boris was there he could only be cold, cruel and emotionless. Sometimes he was nice and bright, sometimes he was sarcastic, sometimes he insulted you and was mean, but he was himself. He could change his mood suddenly but he was still him.

A small robin landed on the window and Tala held a finger out to it. It hopped onto his finger. Tala brought closer and kissed the bird on the top of its head. It chirped excitedly. _You know I love you too, master!_ Tala smiled at it. Tala always had an ability to understand animals, ever since he was young.

"You hungry?" Spencer asked in concern. Tala shook his head, and the little robin rubbed its head against Tala's cheek. _You must eat, master Tala, at least eat a little! _Tala stared at it for a while and reluctantly agreed. He patted it gently then sent it out of the window. Tala stretched then went to the kitchen.

"You decided to eat?" Spencer asked.

"A little bird made me," Tala grinned. "So, where's the little midget and the bad tempered guy?" Spencer sighed and gave him a look that said, "Don't-try-anything." With that, Tala knew they were sleeping vulnerably, allowing Tala to do whatever he wanted! A sly grin found it's way onto Tala's face. Oh, they were in for it now… Tala took a permanent marker…

***With Ghost***

Ghost sneezed. Someone was thinking about him…well, he was an idol afterall. He was surfing the net when Kuja appeared at his window. "I am very angry, Ghost," Kuja snarled.

"Why?" Ghost asked half-heartedly, eyes still on his computer instead of Kuja. He randomly clicked some links, faking a purposeful look on his face. "Oh, this is cool." _Click click. _He pretended to read it, eyes moving left and right.

Kuja threw some yaoi magazines at his face. Ghost caught it without looking, then brought it to his eyes, simply refusing to turn in Kuja's direction. He saw picture of himself, half naked in very suggestive poses. Some were cool, some were cute, some were playful and some were shy.

But the ones with Aaron… let's give an example. Ghost was pressed into the wall with Aaron kissing him with tongue, and they were both half naked. Aaron had a look of lust, obviously aroused. It was painfully obvious. Ghost was blushing heavily, looking out of breath and vulnerable. "Oh, this is me, ain't it?" Ghost said to himself, uninterested.

"Don't "Oh, this is me" me, Fang!" Kuja growled, "And I thought you said to leave Kai and Tala alone? Why did I see you on the news with Kai, saying that he was your boyfriend? Huh?" Ghost pouted, refusing to answer.

"Answer me!!" Kuja slammed into Ghost violently, off the chair. Kuja pinned down Ghost's wrists over his head. Ghost looked up at his wrists then down at their legs and finally, he looked at Kuja. "You do realize…" Ghost drawled, "that we are in a very suggestive position?"

"Are you okay, Chiba?" Chaos shouted from downstairs.

"Peachy, Chaos! Peachy!" Ghost hollered down cheerfully. Well, his tone was cheerful, but his face was not. Kuja got off Ghost angrily.

Ghost sat up and shook his head. He was kinda dizzy because his head was slammed onto the floor. "Hmm, what to answer first? I did say to leave Kai and Tala alone. But he came to me, alright? When I refused to tell him anything, well, he sort of dug it outta me."

"Dug it out of you?!" Kuja said in disbelief.

"Tala remembers, alright?" Ghost hissed. "Kai asked Tala about me."

"Fine," Kuja accepted grudgingly, crossing his arms. "What about the boyfriend thing? And… and the magazines!" A blush spread across his face.

Ghost smirked at that. "Want some answers eh? You'd have to… get them out forcefully."

"Why you…" Kuja growled. "If you don't tell me I'll… I'll… beat the crap out of you!" Ghost rose an eyebrow. _Not gonna work. _"I'll…" Kuja thought for a while. "I'll go ask Kai!!!"

"Ask then," Ghost said airily. "I don't care." Kuja glared at him for a while before jumping out of the window and leaving. Ghost watched him leave. _Well, this is gonna be interesting… _Ghost sighed and looked up at the moon… a half-moon. He materialized a gun in his right hand and kissed the barrel. _I'm a killer… _

***with Kai***

Kai was back with the Bladebreakers. He was watching them quarrel over a game of cards. To tell the truth… he was kind of amused. "You cheated!" "Did not!" Then suddenly, they turned to him. "Kai! What do you think?!" Kai shrugged. "Kaaaaiii! Give us an answer!"

"Well, Tyson did cheat; he kept some cards from his previous round in his sleeve. Max exchanged some cards with him when he didn't notice, and Ray placed some useless cards behind the cards he put out so his deck would finish faster. Kenny didn't cheat," Kai evaluated.

"You boys are such cheaters!" Hilary cried out. "Then how come Kenny won in the end?"

"Cause' Kenny is smart?" Max suggested. "Or maybe he secretly cheated."

Kai wondered about how Ghost materialized his whips and guns. He concentrated on his hand hard. The Dranzer chip in his pocket started to warm up, and in his hand… appeared a fire ball. The Bladebreakers didn't notice it. Kai made it bigger, then smaller, then bigger. He smiled when he got the hang of it.

Kai stared at the cup on the table. The water inside turned into ice. Well, this was pretty easy… maybe he had done this before in the abbey, but forgotten it. He stared at the light bulb above him. It fizzled and died out. The room was suddenly dark.

"Hey, what happened?! A power outage?" Ray asked.

"Ow! Hey Max, don't steal my cards!!" Tyson growled.

The light went back on when Kai made it go back. _That was fun…_ Everyone had been in frenzy during the no light period, and had been moving about frantically. Tyson had accidentally stepped on Kai's beyblade. It was with Kenny because he wanted to upgrade it…but…

"Tyson…" Kai snarled. In his anger two daggers appeared before him.

"Er…sorry, Kai? It… it can be fixed!" Tyson added hurriedly, staring at the floating blades. The daggers disappeared, but Kai still seemed angry. "You pay, Tyson!" They did not notice the person at the window, the person shaking his head at the sight of the Bladebreakers. It was Kuja.

Kuja left silently. Since things are like this, there's still one person left.

***With Tala***

Tala stroked the silver wolf's head lovingly. Wolborg gave a low growl, like a purr in response. _Master… someone's out there. _"I know," Tala smiled. "Kuja, come out."

Kuja walked out from the shadows, footsteps silent, unlike other people who would snap a few twigs when they're walking. They were in the forest, and Tala was sitting with his back against the silver wolf. The moon was pretty. "How'd you know it was me?" Kuja asked curiously.

"I couldn't believe it when Kai said you were alive…but here you are," Tala sighed. "I smelt your scent of course. My senses are sharp after all… So where have you been all these years, Kuja?"

"Me?" Kuja scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, I was being an assassin for hire. But I only kill bad guys… eh, mostly. But you guys are pretty cool, getting to be the world's best bladders and all. Good job, Tala." Kuja sat down beside Tala and ruffled his hair. Tala didn't mind. It's been long since Kuja did that…

Wolborg, sensing no threat, relaxed. _The man smells of blood, Master._ "I know, wolfy," Tala replied. "So anyway, Kuja, why have you come to see me? Can't be because you missed me."

"Well, I did miss you and Kai. I still kept in contact with Fang-"

"I sense biasness~" Tala joked.

"I am NOT biased," Kuja frowned. "Well, we wanted you and Kai to continue with your normal lives and all… Anyway, Fang broke the contract of that, so why can't I break it too?"

"…So you're jealous, in short, because Fang is a playboy," Tala smirked. A blush spread across Kuja's cheeks and Tala knew he hit the spot. "But…you guys left us in that abbey…" Tala whispered.

"…I'm sorry," Kuja apologized apologetically. "I did die, you know. But afterwards Fang sneaked out and carried my body off, and somehow, he managed to revive me… but he refuses to tell me how he did it. I had lost all of my memories, and it took a hell lot of time to regain them. Fang took a job in desperation to keep me healthy."

"Modeling and acting, huh?" Tala sighed.

"By the time I remembered fully, and wanted to search for you two, you guys were beyblade champions!" Kuja laughed. "It was kind of unbelievable, but I knew you guys had that kind of talent in you."

"…Kai hated Fang for killing you and leaving us, you know. If he finds out you're still alive… He had forgotten many of his memories, so he forgot about that hatred, but I don't know what will happen if you approach him…" Tala advised, "You better not go meet him so soon."

Kuja nodded. "Thanks for being so understanding, Tala."

"No problem, leader," Tala smiled. They both looked up at the moon. Tala was glad that Kuja was still alive; he was like Tala's big brother. Kuja was glad that Tala accepted it all so easily, and that they were together again.

* * *

XP: People, do you want yaoi? Many people don't mind… REVIEW!!!

P.S **TalaKai has two votes!** SO I should make GhostKuja? XD


	8. Capture

XP: YO!!!! (: LOL. Okay, I have gone back to school. LOL. I am going to concentrate more on this story instead of 'Tala's staying over', coz school took away my humor. ): Oh well.

* * *

_Information:_

_Kai— Elemental Magic, Daggers._

_Ghost— Whips, guns_

_Chaos – Necromancer, ability to see things before they happen._

_Kuja—Activation of claws and fangs. (have a secret berserk mode?)_

_Tala—Beastmaster; abilty to talk to animals and summon them (all animals who pledge loyalty to him)_

* * *

**A lot of people want yaoi!? LOL.**

**Sonu: (: Here's the new chapter~**

**Rurouni kai: XD nah, your English is a okay!**

**Ishiko x: Thanks~ XD**

**Miako6: Update here~ (:**

**ImmortalKiky: wootz, you're back~ XD**

**Phoenixfyre101: ): Yaoi has popular demand. I'll see in the future…**

* * *

"That Tala is EVIL… he's practically Satan…" Tyson sniffed, moping in the corner of the room, growing mushrooms. He sat down, his knees drawn to his chest.

"What'd he do, Tyson?" Max and Ray asked curiously. Even Kai, who was leaning against the wall, opened his eyes to look at Tyson. Kenny stopped typing on Dizzi and Hilary stopped reading her magazine.

"He….He…He laughed at me!" Tyson sobbed pathetically. "I was just taking a walk! I didn't notice the banana peel in front of me, I slipped on it, then I heard him laugh evilly at me… and he didn't help me up!"

"Congratulations, kinomiya, you're the first human to actually ever fall down because of a banana peel…" Kai resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Ray and Kenny tried to stifle their laughter, and both of them were failing horribly. Max and Hilary were having full-blown laughter.

"S-Shut up! Stop laughing! Grrrr… I hate those evil russians…" Tyson muttered, pouting. Kai raised an eyebrow at that. "Those jerks…They're pure evil… They tried to steal our bitbeasts, and they play dirty, they're mean and sarcastic and they almost destroyed the world!"

Ray and Max sweatdropped at that, while Hilary looked a bit clueless to all the beyblade stuff. Kenny was nodding enthusiastically, he was afraid of the Blitzkrieg boys. Kai looked a bit insulted. "…Kinomiya." Tyson turned to Kai. "50 laps. NOW."

"What the?" Tyson looked indignantly at Kai, who glowered at him. Tyson sighed and grumbled while he put on his shoes and went out. "Er, Kai, wasn't that a bit harsh?" Ray questioned. Max looked at Tyson's retreating back sympathetically. Kai turned his death glare on them, causing Hilary to hide behind her magazine and Kenny to hide behind his laptop with a 'eep'.

That was when Tyson screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Here to pick up Kai~" Tala grinned. "Oh, he's gonna stay with us from today onwards." The rest of the Blitzkrieg boys were behind him.

"What! NO! Kai stays with us!" Hilary growled. She didn't like the Blitzkrieg boys.

"We're taking him," Spencer said softly.

"Kai belongs with us!" Ray snarled, baring his fangs at the Russians.

"Yeah, don't you see? Kai's bitbeast is Dranzer, and it starts with 'D' like Dragoon, Draciel and Driger!" Max added in. "While you guys have bitbeasts that ends with 'borg'! Wolborg, Seaborg, Falborg and Wyborg!"

"Like the calm and collected Kai could stand brats like you," Ian huffed.

"Yeah… well, opposites attract!" Tyson shouted.

"Oh joy," Kai mumbled sarcastically. "Now they sound like they're trying to win my heart."

"Opposites? Then look at me. I have red hair, Kai has blue. I have blue eyes, Kai has red!" Tala put his hands on his hips. "Besides, he's a Russian, he should stay with Russians!"

"He was born in Japan!" Tyson growled. "Our team is of mixed countries so he fits in just fine, you hear me?"

"Oh, I hear you," Bryan growled. "Want to have a fight to settle this, huh?!"

"Bring it on!" The Bladebreakers shouted.

"Shut up already…" Kai muttered, fiddling with his scarf. What they didn't expect was for another person to pop out out of nowhere.

"Sooo, what's up?" Ghost asked cheerfully, smiling widely, flashing his pearly white teeth. "Nice weather today, don't cha think?"

"G-G-Ghost!" Hilary swooned, a blush dusting her cheeks pink. Apparently she was also a fan of his. Ghost winked at her and she fainted. Ray caught her in time.

"Ghost, number one idol of Russia, height 170cm, weight 50kg, born in November, Scorpio… likes strawberries, lollipops, sunshine, music boxes, dancing and singing." Kenny informed, tapping on Dizzi.

"That's a lie," Ghost grinned, holding up a finger. "I am now 52kg. I don't like sunshine, I like the moon. And I rather like dark chocolate, so if you wanna make me some for Valentine, make them bitter sweet."

"What're you doing here?" Tala growled. Ghost glanced at him with half-lidded eyes. "None of your business, is it, Mr. two horned freak.? I'm here see my little Kai-chan~" Ghost wrapped his arms around Kai's neck.

"So you two are going out?" Max asked rather bluntly.

"That is a se-cr-et!" Ghost beamed. Kai sighed. "We are NOT." Ghost pouted at Kai and then seemed slightly shocked. "Oh right! Kai, I have very, very important news! Guess what?"

"Aaron turned straight?" Kai guessed.

"I hope so, but no. VOLTAIRE AND BORIS ESCAPED FROM THE FREAKING JAIL!" Ghost screamed in Kai's ear. Kai rubbed his ears that were most probably deaf. "You're kidding, right?" Kai asked, but he noted Ghost's serious and upset face. "Why do you know?"

"I've got my sources," Ghost was obviously upset. "I'm the 'informator' of our team, right? I gather information. They're probably coming for you, Kai, or…"

"Or?" Kai prompted. Ghost merely smiled ambiguously. Then, his eyes sparkled with something, "Maybe your team mates! They might get your team mates! They are the world champions after all…"

"OH NO! Coming for us?!" Tyson freaked out.

"It's just a possibility. And since I've said my piece, I'm leaving now. Keep your guard up!" Ghost jumped out of the window. The Bladebreakers ran over in concern, but Ghost just waved up at them, shouting, "Oops! Forgot I could use the door!" Then he ran off.

He ran back to where he stayed with Chaos… and Kuja. He jumped into his window and found Kuja reading a magazine. "Heyo, Kuja," Ghost greeted. "You'd better stay here and lie low for a while… those Biovolt bastards might be after you."

"I know," Kuja sighed. "But I've got a job to do out there, you know?"

"I know," Ghost seemed distant. "I'll do your 'job' for you. The information I got is precious… It'll let us build up our defences while there's still time." Ghost turned serious, "You better STAY here, Kuja, do NOT go out!" Kuja frowned, "But-"

He stopped when he saw Ghost spray something black onto his hair. His mouth hung open. "Fang, what the hell are you doing to your hair?!" Ghost seemed slightly amused. His hair was now raven-black instead of snow white. He put silver contacts into his eyes.

"You… you look like me? FANG! Don't tell me you're gonna-!" Ghost put a finger on Kuja's lips, successfully shutting him up. "Ssh," Ghost whispered into Kuja's ear, tickling him with hot breath. Kuja shivered. "While I'm being you, why don't you be me?" Ghost grinned, and took out another can of spray.

"What? No!!!!!" Kuja screamed as Ghost sprayed him.

"Stay still or it'll get into your eyes!" Ghost chided. After he was done, Ghost tilted Kuja's head back and slid in golden contacts. "We don't look alike for nothing," Ghost smirked. "Now, while I'm doing YOUR job, why don't you do mine?" He started undressing Kuja.

Kuja blushed darkly. "What are you doing?!?!" Ghost sighed and didn't explain. All of Kuja's clothes were black, a trademark of his. He took off the coat, the sleeveless top, the baggy pants then started taking off his own clothes. "Relax, Kuja, we're just changing clothes." Ghost put on Kuja's clothes, and Kuja looked away from Ghost's pale, petite figure.

Kuja blushed so much the tips of his ears were red. "Oh…" He wore Ghost's red hoodie and green combat pants. Ghost took off his necklace, one with three wolf fangs on it and tied it around Kuja's neck. He noted Kuja's ears, he had earrings and Ghost didn't have ear holes.

"Oh dear," Ghost mumbled. He went to his drawer and fumbled around a bit and produced a ear piercer. "Do it for me, Kuja." Kuja stared nervously at it, and suddenly regretted that he had pierced ears. "Are you sure?" Ghost nodded and sat on the bed. Kuja had five piercings in each ear… this is going to be painful.

Kuja approached Ghost hesitantly. Ghost sighed impatiently and pulled him over. Kuja settled himself in front of Ghost, who had his legs spread out beside Kuja. Ghost closed his eyes tightly. "I…I'm gonna do it," Kuja's voice wavered. Ghost nodded and remained supremely still. With much precision, Kuja held Ghost's head firmly with one hand and… _PIERCE PIERCE PIERCE PIERCE PIERCE_

"OW!" Ghost couldn't wince, Kuja had him held tightly. "It's going to be over soon, after the next ear," Kuja consoled. Somehow, him piercing Ghost's ears felt strangely intimate… Kuja bit his lower lip and focused once more. Tears gathered in Ghost's eyes. _PIERCE PIERCE PIERCE PIERCE PIERCE_

"It hurts so freaking much," Ghost complained. Kuja smiled slightly and undid all of his earrings. Kuja had two small silver hooped earrings on his ear lobe and three crimson studded ones at the side, the tip. He put them in for Ghost, who stayed silent, then… "Kuja, if Chaos…nevermind."

"Hmm?" Kuja asked.

"Chiba! Come to my room for a while! I want to talk to you!" Chaos hollered.

"Be careful," Ghost warned, before shouting to Chaos, "Coming!!" Ghost winked at Kuja before walking to Chaos's room with dread. He stepped into Chaos's room silently and locked the door behind him. Strong arms embraced him from behind.

"So now you look like that detestable brat," Chaos slurred. He was obviously drunk. "That stupid brat that was so important to you back then that you had to beg me to save him…and now he's still so important that you have to beg me again." Ghost remained quiet, as Chaos started biting at his neck. "And now because Biovolt is back he's staying here…" Chaos bit down so hard he drew blood.

Ghost's eyes were blank. "Perhaps I shouldn't have told you about Biovolt," Chaos sighed. "But then you wouldn't allow me to fuck you if I didn't, right?" Chaos started pulling off Ghost's clothes. _God… please let it end soon…_Ghost pleaded inwardly. But then, he was almost used to this already.

He only listened to Chaos because…because of Kuja. If not, Ghost would have left this side of him in Biovolt. He bit his lower lip so hard that it bled. He wouldn't scream, he wouldn't utter a single sound. He wouldn't want Kuja to hear…

*With Kai*

It was only the next day, early in the morning that on the tv the news reported that they just discovered Voltaire and Boris missing from the jail. What the hell…? Just discovered? Then how did Ghost know yesterday?

In the end, Kai stayed with the Bladebreakers on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays while Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday with The Blitzkrieg boys. Sunday was undecided… maybe he should go stay with Ghost.

Ghost seemed a bit off when he came yesterday… maybe he should go out and check if he's okay. "I'm going out," Kai called out and left without waiting for a reply. He saw the Blitzkrieg boys on the street, fighting with a bunch of black-clad men…

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Bryan roared. He refrained from taking out his machine gun as they were on the streets. And no one helped them? Ian was grabbed by the collar by one of the men, and Spencer struck the man down by hitting the back of his head. Seeing that, Bryan kicked one of the man in the balls, and so did Tala.

"Run!" Ian threw a smoke bomb. Everyone started running, but Spencer was too slow. He was grabbed by the ankle and pulled down. "Spenc!" Kai and Tala ran over to help. Tala freed Spencer but the man grabbed Tala's ankle instead. The smoke was dissipating… "Take Spencer!" Tala pushed Spencer to Kai.

"But Tala!" Kai protested.

"Just go! There's no time!" Tala ordered. "GO!!!" Kai tore his eyes away painfully and pulled Spencer along, running away. He found his eyes tearing up, and he blinked them back. Tears were a sign of weakness, they would not help them at this crucial time.

"…Hiwtari…W-where's Tala?!" Bryan seemed confused, then enraged, "WHERE'S TALA!?!"

"We lost him," Spencer mumbled. "It's all my fault…"

"HIWATARI! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM TAKE HIM?!" Bryan pulled Kai up by the collar. "WHY?!" Bryan glared hard into Kai's crimson eyes that were watery. Kai looked away and shielded his eyes with bangs of his hair. Still, Bryan could see the teardrops as they slid down Kai's face. Defeated, Bryan let go of Kai and leant heavily against the wall. "We've got to take him back!"

Didn't Ghost tell Kai to be careful? How could he let this happen? Kai hated himself so much… _Tala… please be safe…if not I'll hate myself forever…_

_

* * *

  
_

XP: yaay, review! LOL. Tala is captured!!!! NOOOOOO LOL


	9. Switch

XP: YO YO YO!!! Heyo i'm here. The chapters of this story is shorter than my other main fic. LOL. Kay but i love em both. And i added a ninja coz i love ninjassss. If you want you can go my 'Tala's staying over' fic and read chapter twelve. There's a ninja song there.

* * *

**Thanksss for your ya reviews! Mehhh luvv yaaaa!!! (Don't worry english not as bad in my fic.)**

**Aiki: 5 times?!?!?! Lol i often check for reviews, so yeah, maybe i'm just as bad as you sometimes XD**

**rurounikai: yeah yaoi is popular. ._. thanks for da review btw.**

**Ishiko: Lol not bothered? anyway tala wun die, so it's all good XD.**

* * *

_Power wootz:_

_Kuja: Claws and fanggs activation (secret savage mode)_

_Kai: Daggers and elemental magic_

_Ghost: Whips and guns._

_Aaron: Kiss of control O.o _

_Shadow: Ninja? XD_

_Tala: Beast tamer. _

* * *

Kuja was freaking nervous, staring at all the colorful, stylish clothes. He did not know what to wear. However, all of his problems were solved when Chaos burst into the room and tossed some clothes on the bed, speaking harshly, "Get dressed quick, we have a photoshoot." Kuja nodded and started changing as soon as Chaos left. Something about that man gave him the creeps.

"Heyo," Ghost greeted, walking out of the bathroom. Kuja immediately dressed faster in embarrassment. Ghost grinned at that. "Well, I'll be going to your job for you now, bye-bi!" Ghost leapt out of the window. Kuja looked at Ghost from the window worriedly. Ghost had been limping…he wondered what happened.

Kuja was wearing a red tank top and black leather pants that were tight. Sighing, he put on his sunglasses. He smiled and touched his ears, which now had no earrings. They were with Ghost, afterall. He put on his boots with slight difficulty; his feet were slightly bigger than Ghost's… He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked almost one hundred percent like Ghost. He smiled at that, showing pearly white teeth like Ghost's.

Licking his dry lips, Kuja exited the room and went to the car where Chaos was waiting for him impatiently. "Hurry up!" Chaos barked. "We're almost late!" Kuja went into the car without a rebuttal, too jittered to talk. What was showbiz like? Oh man, he should've asked Ghost… They walked into the professional, strict looking and cold building. Kuja hated it here already. Eyes were turned when he walked past them.

Kuja wrapped his arms around himself. Everyone eyed him so critically. "Hey, I heard that guy worked his way to the top by 'sleeping'" "No kidding!?" Ghost was the only person who managed to reach the top of the showbiz world so quickly, in only two years. Kuja could hear all the vile rumors they said, and he tried his best to ignore them. Ghost wasn't that type of person!

_Lights, camera, action! _Kuja thought dryly. All of the camera crew, the director, and stylists all looked at him expectantly. Kuja bit his lower lip. What did he have to do? Chaos glared at him and motioned to the scenic place where the shots were going to be taken. There was another actor with pink hair there. Kuja padded over carefully, walking over the wires.

"Hi, Ghost," the actor said flirtily. Kuja blinked and looked away. His whole body screamed _'tense!_'. The director sighed loudly, "Please relax your stance!" Kuja tried his best, he really did. But he was really terrified and nervous of the unfamiliar surroundings.

"What's wrong, Ghost?" the actor(Aaron) asked gently. Kuja shook his head at that, embarrassed. He couldn't say that he wasn't Ghost, could he? "Let me guide you then. Why don't you give me a kiss? Then I'll help you," Aaron grinned slyly. "It's a custom from the country I came from."

"I'm not from your country," Kuja said testily. However, Aaron grabbed the back of his head and forced him into a very passionate French kiss. "Mm!" Kuja tried pushing Aaron away, but he couldn't. When Aaron finally stepped away, they were both panting.

Wait a moment. Kuja willed his arm to go up, but he couldn't move it. What was happening?! Aaron whispered something under his breath, a language Kuja couldn't understand. His arms moved on their own and placed themselves around Aaron's neck. Dammit, Kuja could hear Ghost laughing at him now… this was probably why he wanted to switch!!

"Relax, smile," Aaron whispered. "…You're not Ghost, who are you? His twin?" Kuja relaxed and smiled on command. But still, he couldn't speak, he was still under the spell. Aaron gave an exasperated sigh. "You better tell me later…" Thanks to Aaron, the photo shoot went smoothly.

Aaron pulled Kuja to the dressing room. "Inactivate," Aaron tapped Kuja on his forehead. Kuja found himself to be able to move and speak again. "Who are you? Why do you have powers?!" Kuja asked hurriedly.

"I am Aaron, no.4 in the industry," Aaron smiled. "I'm not the only one, Shadow has powers too…he's no.3. We were both from the abbey."

"The…abbey?" Kuja asked in confusion.

"Yeah, so, who are you? Do you have some power to change your looks to Ghost's? What happened to him?" Aaron asked, searching through drawers for something.

"I'm Kuja… I just look like Ghost, that's all. He freaking dyed my hair…" Kuja grumbled. "He wanted to 'change' jobs with me."

"I see," Aaron nodded. "Here, watch this." Aaron tossed a disc to Kuja, who caught it easily and looked at it in confusion. He spied a vcd player in the room and went over, putting the cd in.

Why can't I just take you off~ my mind?

Why did you leave… to never return again?

You're always in my heart, I desire you

Turn around and see me, I want to see you more

Oh, this love has taken me again,

I can't break away, you captivate me so,

I miss you so much, I long for your touch,

You will never understand, you will never return,

These feelings of mine that I hate,

This weakness in my heart that is you,

These barriers you have broken down,

Oh, my mask is slipping, I can't keep the act,

Why do you make me honest, why do you affect me so?

Your heart is breaking away from me

You said goodbye too many times before

My heart is breaking right in front of me.

In my broken state, with tears,

I'm gonna make everything alright again,

I won't make you sad, I long for you smile afterall,

With my tortured soul I shall do my best for you,

I will never give up, I will always protect you,

Behind you back, because I don't deserve you,

With this filthy soul and broken body,

That was always what I was destined to do…

Ghost's eyes simmered with tears in the CD, his eyes conveyed so much feelings that Kuja was unable to look away. His every action expressed that longing, the anguish, the pain and loneliness, so much that Kuja felt like hugging him. So much feeling was put into that song… Aaron patted him on the shoulder. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" Aaron smiled. "That's why I like him…"

Kuja felt numb. Then, tears slid down his cheeks. He bawled like a child, mumbling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Aaron couldn't understand what was happening, nor could he stop Kuja from crying. He could only watch on helplessly as Kuja cried his heart out. He hugged Kuja tightly.

***With Ghost***

Ghost was in a old mansion, and he was ordered to kill the master of the house who lived alone here, apparently. The mansion was dark and gloomy, no daylight entered it. It was creepy and had a sense of foreboding bad omens about it.

"He said goodbye, too many times before…" Ghost sang softly, eyes gazing left and right. He spun his guns in his hand, one was white and one was black. He found himself suddenly surrounded. Ghost smirked at that. This was obviously a trap. "Come out Boris, I know you're there."

Boris smirked and came out. "I'm here to capture you, Kuja… Go, Shadow."

"Hey Shadow," Ghost grinned. "You're still working for that bastard, I see!" Shadow's eyes were dark and hardened, and he did not reply. A gust of wind blew at his blond hair. Ghost smiled nervously at that. "What's wrong, Shady?"

"…I have no obligations to talk to you," Shadow said coldly. Then, he struck. He tossed shurikens at Ghost, who dodged, coat fluttering at the old spot he was at, covered with the sharp objects. _Woo, close call._

"You're using guns, Kuja? What happened to using your hands to rip your opponent apart?" Boris smirked.

"Wouldn't want to dirty my hands now, would I? I have changed, unlike you, Boris, who stills captures little kiddies to so called take over the world. What a freaking pedophile, neh, Shadow?" Ghost grinned. Shadow showed no indication of having heard what Ghost said. "Aww, you're no fun," Ghost pouted.

Shadow clasped his hands together and did quick hand movements. In a flash, Shadow was behind Ghost. Ghost turned around suddenly and avoided a fatal blow to his head, but the area above his left eye got cut. Blood flowed freely into Ghost's eye and Ghost squeezed his left eye shut in pain and disgust. This was bad, his accuracy would be affected with only one eye. Ghost favored his left eye over the right one, afterall.

"Curses," Ghost sighed. He took out his whip instead, dissipating his guns into thin air. "Ready or not, here I come!!!" Ghost spun on his leg and created a mini tornado around his body by using his whip. He turned around, knocking down many of Boris's henchmen. Shadow used another ninja technique and his himself somewhere, and Ghost couldn't detect his presence any longer.

Ghost stopped spinning and steadied himself. He had to be alert. He closed his eyes in concentration, then dodged the sudden attack of multiple shurikens and kunais. _Be one with the world._ Ghost heightened his senses even further. But what came next was unexpected. Poisonous gas. Ghost felt woozy all of a sudden, unable to balance. He fell to the ground and felt unable to move. _The hell…_

"It's my win, Kuja," Boris smiled evilly. Ghost smacked his head on floor. _Jesus, it was stupid of me to be caught…_

***With Kai***

Kai ran to the only person he thought that would be of use. Which is, Ghost… or actually, Kuja, since he was Ghost in disguise. "Ghost! Tala was captured!!" Kai slammed open the door. What he saw was Aaron hugging Kuja to his chest… Gay Aaron hugging Kuja to his chest. The Kuja Kai thought was Ghost. "Let go of him, fag!" Kai shouted and pulled Kuja out of his grasp. "Listen to me, Ghost! It's Biovolt, they got Tala!"

"How manly," Aaron sighed. Kai had dressed hurriedly; he was wearing a tight top that showed his muscles, and shorts that showed his pale creamy thighs… oh shit, Aaron was gay, right? "I'm in love again!" Aaron swooned. Kai did not need this now…

"…They got Tala…?" Kuja asked. "WHAT THE HELL! HOW?! WHY?!" Kuja freaked. It took Kai a while to explain. "So they're back for us… OH shit, Fan-"Kuja stopped himself in time. Calling Ghost's name out now when he was supposed to be Ghost was too weird. "Ah, it's so warm here, where's the FAN?" _Don't say Fang…_

Ghost took over Kuja's job not for fun, but to be captured instead of him?! This only made Kuja feel guilty. Kai eyed him strangely. "Are you okay, Ghost?"

"I'm fine!!! Let's go save them!!" Kuja cried out worriedly. _Wait for me Ghost… I'm coming for you._

***With Tala***

Tala was chained to the wall, bloody and bruised from his previous session with Boris. Well, it wasn't much, just punching and kicking, Tala had suffered much worse before. Then suddenly, a boy with black hair was shoved into the room, in a much worse state than he was in. He had cuts all over his body.

"Kuja?!" Tala exclaimed in shock.

"YO!" Ghost greeted cheerfully. Tala could only see Ghost's right eye, the other eye was deliberately covered with his hair. Tala wondered what happened. But tomorrow, Tala will start training again, and be made into a puppet that would only listen to orders… "Kuja, why were you caught?" Tala asked sadly. He didn't want anyone else to be caught. If they were all captured… then that would be the end.

"I'm here to accompany you," Ghost grinned. "Now, just let me… take a little nap…" Ghost plopped down onto the cold hard floor and just started sleeping. Was he that tired? Tala stared at Ghost in disbelief. Here to accompany him? That's a lie, an act to pretend to be brave. Tala felt that this Kuja… was not like Kuja at all. He will interrogate him when he wakes up.

Ghost slumbered on. _Sleep to forget the pain…_

_

* * *

XP: Awww so sad. Poor Ghost. Poor Kuja. Poor Tala. Poor Kai. LOL. REVIEW~~~_


	10. Going there

XP: YO! BACK FROM CAMP DUDES!! Seriously, camp sucks, taken away my humor, and now I can't write 'Tala's staying over'. Pity. Someone get my humor backkkkk. And, I always say this, READ ON! …let it rip (read)? XD

* * *

Tidbit: The Chinese zodiac has twelve animals, each represents a year. Rat(1996 me!), Ox(1997), Tiger(1998), Rabbit(1999), Dragon(2000), Snake(2001), Horse(2002), Goat(2003), Monkey(2004), Rooster(2005), Dog(2006) and Pig(2007). You can minus twelve for each one and see which one you are. LOL. More info next time~! ...Your zodiac has something to do with your personality!!!

* * *

**Thanks for all ya reviews! *toothy grin***

**Ishi x: Sorry it took longer to update this time, I was at camp. **

**Aiki-chii: Ghost is funny, neh? XD**

**Rurouni kai: Yeah, kai's so cool Xd**

**Sonu: Hahas, thanks for your review XD.**

_

* * *

_

_Power wootz:_

_Kuja: Claws and fangs activation (secret savage mode)_

_Kai: Daggers and elemental magic_

_Ghost: Whips and guns._

_Aaron: Kiss of control O.o_

_Shadow: Ninja? XD_

_Tala: Beast tamer._

_

* * *

  
_

Ghost hummed and tried to ignore his aching body. And he couldn't open his left eye, so he was really worried. "Why won't you let me love you? Are you incapable of love?" He sang softly, so softly that Tala couldn't hear the words but could hear the tune. "What happened Kuja? Why were you caught?" Tala really wanted some answers.

"Hmm?" Ghost stopped singing and looked up, smiling. "Like I said, here to accompany you."

"You're lying," Tala narrowed his eyes.

"You're right, I am," Ghost replied blankly. "And so?"

"…You're not Kuja, who are you?" Tala eyed Ghost suspiciously. This person did indeed look like Kuja… Did he have some skill to make himself look like someone else? Ghost continued humming, ignoring Tala's question. Then, in fear of cameras and sound recorders, Ghost said, "Course I'm Kuja! Who else would look so much like me?"

Tala continued to look at him suspiciously. "Well, then when is Kuja's birthday?"

"Same as mi- Ghost's!" Ghost grinned. He almost said 'mine'. Tala didn't give up. "Kuja calls him 'Fang', not 'Ghost'." Ghost shrugged at that. "Maybe I just want some change?" Ghost grinned nervously, sweatdropping. _Stop freaking asking me!!! _Ghost looked purposefully at his feet, moving them about, trying to make Tala stop asking.

"Fine," Tala sighed. "I'll believe you… _for now_. But you better watch out." Ghost nodded happily. Tala looked at Ghost's eye. "…What happened to your left eye?" Ghost shrugged and grinned. "My eye was eaten…by Boris."

"EW SICK!" Tala cried out then bit down on his lower lip. He said that too loudly… "Just kidding," Ghost grinned. _Aw goddammit, my style really is different from Kuja's! Must…stay…in…character…I am Kuja, Kuja, Kuja!!! …Fah lah lah lah fah lah lah AW STOP SINGING! _Ghost's face was blank and zoned out as he thought. Tala tried to get his attention but failed.

Then, his head snapped up, staring at the door. Then he blinked. _What am I doing…? _The door opened slowly, creaking. _Ah, my instincts haven't rusted yet, good to know. Just a bit slow though… wait!! Focus Ghost focus!!!_ Boris stepped in and grinned maliciously. "Time for your training session…"

_More like torture session_, Tala rolled his eyes, but stopped when Boris looked at him. "Spare Tala, I'll take it all," Ghost beamed at Boris. "That _is_ okay, ain't it?" Kuja always took the beatings for other people, usually. Ghost must stay in character, no matter how painful it is!! Ghost was usually the one beating people, and now he will be beaten.

"Fine then," Boris smirked cruelly. "Come in, Shadow."

Shadow walked in, eyes shaded by green shades. In case blood went into his eye. Ghost cursed inwardly. Shadow? Shadow's way of torture was just to fling all sorts of sharp objects into you, like shurikens! He wasn't one of the professional torturers, but Boris was low on people. Aw damn… Shadow nodded and tossed a shuriken into Ghost's shoulder.

_Ouch. Bear with it now…_ Then the pace quickened and suddenly, a barrage of shurikens came flying. A pained cry escaped from Ghost's lips. He was now pinned onto the wall, breathing harsh and pained. With a shuddering intake of breath, he calmed himself and got ready for more. This will only stop when Boris was satisfied. And that might mean hours…

Tala looked away as more shurikens were thrown. "WTF JUST LET ME GET HALF OF IT!" Tala screamed. Ghost looked at him with half-lidded eyes. He could tell Tala believed he was Kuja now. "Don't take all the pain for yourself… it's selfish…" _And so painful to watch_, Tala didn't add.

"No, stand down, Ice wolf," Ghost growled. He was using codenames now. And also, it was their msn name sometimes. But that was not important. "But…" Tala whined, and Ghost shut him up with a glare. "Continue, sir," Ghost gritted his teeth. _Might as well get this over with…besides, this was way better than being fucked in Boris's freaking cold office. _

***With Kai and Kuja***

"They might come for you two next," Aaron suggested. "You'll need more people to go in with you."

"Blitz boys," Kai muttered. "I'll go get them…" Bryan still hated him though. And even more now that Tala was captured. But still, they have to work together to get him back. Kuja didn't know whether to tell Kai or not, and he decided to tell him half of the story. "I think…Kuja was caught too," Kuja lied. He was Ghost for now…

"What?!" Kai stared at him.

"He hasn't been coming back to my house," Kuja really hated lying. But there must have been some point to this switch, and Kuja mustn't reveal it.

"So… Kuja is alive then?" Kai's eyes glittered with tears, and he blinked them back. "While we were in that hellhole, missing him, thinking he was dead… he was alive? How could he do that to me… to us?"

Kuja felt the need to justify himself. "It's not like that… I don't know what happened but he couldn't contact you…" He had no idea how he was revived again, he had thought he died.

***Flashback***

_Am I dead… is this hell or heaven…?_ Kuja thought tiredly, opening his eyes. Before him was a blur… a person? That person suddenly embraced him tightly. "Oh, thank the gods and heavens that you're okay… I wouldn't know what to do if you had really…" Kuja relaxed at the warmth.

"…This is heaven then?" Kuja asked. His eyes cleared a bit and he could see clearly again. His surroundings were unfamiliar… He looked down at the person hugging him and saw snowy white hair. "Heaven has…Fang?" The gunshot wound in his chest has been treated, but how the hell did he… did he survive?

"…This ain't heaven, you idiot!" Ghost rubbed his tears furiously, conking Kuja on the head. "Don't you recognize a human when you see one? Which part of me looks like an angel?"

"Oh, I don't know, your white hair and your smooth features maybe?" Kuja looked around him. "…How did I survive?" Ghost put a finger on his lips, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Don't ask, silly. Let me hold you a bit longer…" Kuja spied a calendar. Holy shit, so many years have passed?! He wanted to ask Ghost about it but Ghost had a relieved and contented face… he wouldn't want to disturb him. Maybe he'll ask later.

***End flashback***

He though he thought that, Ghost seemed to avoid his questions everytime he asked. And he would hug himself with his arms insecurely. How did Ghost manage to save him is a wonder, why did Chaos help him is another, and Kuja has only questions and no answers.

"He couldn't contact me?!?!" Kai and enraged with frustration and tears. "So many years… I've given up hope…and he just pops up for me to save him, when I waited all those years in torture, waiting for him, yet knowing he wouldn't come?! You liar! I had enough of you!" Kai turned on his heel and left.

Kuja remembered Tala's words. Kai hated Ghost for killing Kuja… but what he hated most was that Kuja had not been there for him. "Dear lord…" He covered his face with his hands. Aaron patted his back sympathetically. "…That's it, I will be there for Fang and Tala, I'm…going to the abbey!!" Kuja made his decision.

"Are you sure…?" Aaron asked. "Once you go you might never come back…"

"I must protect them, however little and much I can, I will take their pain for them, I will let them know that I am there for them, that they still can have that little bit of hope that everything will be normal again…" Kuja sighed and stood up. "I'll let myself be caught."

***With Kai***

Kai kept on running and didn't stop even when he was out of breath, his heart hammering in his chest. Why did Kuja abandon him and all of the rebel army? Why did he come back now? Should Kai save him or not? What should he say when he see him? …What can he say? Will he give him a punch or a slap?

Kai ran to the Blitzkrieg Boys' house and was surprised to see The Bladebreakers there. "Kai!! Where have you been? We were worried! What if you were caught by Biovolt?" Ray chided. Kai ignored him and turning to the Blitzkrieg Boys and seriously asked, "I need your help to infiltrate the abbey, and to find out where it is."

"And why should we help you?" Bryan snorted. Ian pleaded Bryan with his eyes, and Bryan glared at him.

"He's Tala! He's your captain isn't he?! Isn't he an important person to all of you?!" Kai growled, tears coming to his eyes again. He wiped them away furiously. "So?! You guys coming or not?" The Bladebreakers had never seen Kai cry. He looked so small and helpless like that. His eyes were red and puffy, and that showed that he had already cried before. Kai took a shaky breath and leant against the wall. "Goddammit…Goddammit…GODDAMMIT! If you guys ain't coming I just have to go alone!" Kai was about to leave when Spencer stopped him.

"…Stop, Kai. I'll help you, he is my friend afterall," Spencer said gently. I'm sure Ian will help as well." Ian, upon hearing that, nodded very enthusiastically, slowly inching away from Bryan who was glowering at him. "…Fine," Bryan muttered. "This is for Tala, not for you, you hear me?"

Kai showed a hint of a smile at that and nodded thankfully to Spencer. "We can go too!" Tyson cheered.

"…What skills do you have? Are you prepared to die? Are you prepared to be tortured if you get caught? You would be more of a burden than a help," Kai tried to put it across nicely, but, well, Kai wasn't used to being nice. The Bladebreakers remained silent and somber. "…I have kendo skills…" Tyson mumbled. But he sure as hell wasn't prepared to die.

"…You have family," Kai's eyes softened. "Ray has his clan, Mariah will cry if you die. Max, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi…I'm sure you have your families. …But we have none. We, the rebel army, are one big family together, and we help each other in time's of need, and we are prepared to die." Kai's eyes hardened with determination. "You guys stay here and prepare a party for us if we win, and if we lose… well, someone has to take care of our funeral."

The Bladebreakers' mouths opened and closed like a goldfish, unable to get words out. Ian laughed at them, and Kai smiled sadly. "Come on, let's go now and gather information…" Bryan nodded and motioned for the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys to follow. They would find Tala.

"Kai! Come back safely!" Max shouted as they left. "We'll be waiting for you!" Without looking back, Kai raised his arm up as a goodbye. _Wait for me…Tala… Kuja… I'm coming! _

_

* * *

  
_

_XP: … Okay, I suck. XD. My standard has kinda fallen. Don't worry, I'll try to get it back up. Review and help me improve!!! …Ghost is kinda mean. Tala, Kai and Kuja want answers and he got them but he won't tell. XD. _


	11. One by one

XP: Like I said before, My 'Tala's staying over' in on hold coz I have no shred of humor left. Cheers people. I have a lot of bad days lined up for me… *sighs* Congrats me for having the highest English composition (story writing) marks in class. Congrats me for having the high average of Chinese composition is class. Congrats me for not failing science. Bad me for not doing homework, and not settling some problems I have. Okay, read on.

* * *

**I'm sorry to all who have waited so long. And thanks for your support.**

**Aiki-chii: Hey man, thanks for reviewing.**

**Ishi x: Flying back on a unicorn, eh? Oh, oh, go watch Charlie the unicorn on youtube!**

**Chocolatexloverx16: Hey, thanks for the brilliant spam of reviews, I love em! *hugs* XD.**

* * *

Ghost lied on his back casually, twirling strands of his white hair. It didn't matter that the floor was cold, he liked lying down. He was still very much self conscious about his injured left eye though. It couldn't open and Ghost was worried. "When you can't sleep, an insomniac, you take in pills, you try all ways. When you can't sleep, like a robot, you can't do anything, feeling damn tired," Ghost dang softly.

"…" Tala stared at Ghost. He couldn't believe how comfortable Ghost looked. …And did Kuja really change so much over the years? "Kuja, your eye, what-" The door opened and Kuja stumbled in. Ghost didn't move from his spot as the aura was very familiar to him.

"You're late," Ghost smiled very, very sweetly at Kuja, who sweatdropped nervously. "…Just kidding, now, more importantly…WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GET CAUGHT?!" Ghost hollered at Kuja who held his ears, wincing. "I am… eh, er…sorry? That's because you were caught…I came coz you're here…"

"THEN MY FREAKING PLAN WENT DOWN THE DRAIN YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Ghost growled and sat up. "I went there, got caught instead of you to protect you, and now you come here? I thought you knew better!!"

"…plan?" Kuja tilted his head to the side. Tala watched along in confusion. Ghost tensed visibly as footsteps were heard and the door creaked open once again. "Ghost, come to my office for now," Boris smirked. Kuja looked at Boris in confusion while Ghost gritted his teeth. His punishment from yesterday wasn't even healed yet…but for Kuja…

"Neh, sir, sir, don't you recognize me anymore?" Ghost asked cutely. Goddammit stupid Kuja for coming back… it'll be harder to protect him in here!! Boris stared at him, then at Kuja, then at their hair and eyes. Ghost slid out his right eye's silver colored contacts and revealed golden eyes. "See? It's me, Fang."

"You…" Boris smirked, "tried to pretend to be Kuja… so that I'll catch you instead of him… so that you can escape the special punishment that I give only to you…"

"Yes, Yes, It's totally my fault," Ghost nodded 'earnestly'. "So you'll just devote all your time and attention to punishing me, right?"

"…Yes. You're not getting any rest tonight," Boris grinned like a paedophile. Ghost simply smiled and pushed himself off the ground. "Alrighty then… see you guys tomorrow!" Ghost pretended to be cheerful and walked out of the room. Once he was out his expression darkened. Boris cackled and stroked Ghost's cheek almost lovingly. Ghost flinched from the touch but stilled himself. A tear slid down his cheek uncontrollably.

"Are you in pain?" Boris asked gently.

"Verily," Ghost forced a smile back on his face. "But aren't you the one who always inflicts more and more pain on me?" Ghost walked in front instead, leaving Boris to stare at his back sadly before catching up. _Fang… I know of no other way to love you… I'm sorry… _

"I feel like a sex toy," Ghost murmured, sighing almost inaudibly. "This broken body of mine…" He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to walk later. He dug his nail into his arms so deeply that blood started to come out. He felt like screaming. What happens later will be worse than torture…

***With Kai***

"I'm sure this is where Ghost went, just that there is no more signal," Kai looked down at the device in his hand. He had stuck a tracker on Kuja's neck. The red dot has just disappeared, and they were standing in a dark, remote alley.

"Maybe…" Ian stroked his imaginary beard, "His neck was itchy and he scratched it and it dropped out?" Spencer and Bryan whacked his head. "Perhaps he was found out?" Spencer suggested. "Or attacked?" Bryan smirked. Kai frowned worriedly. Spencer sighed when he saw Kai frown. "Maybe he's okay? Maybe we followed him for nothing…"

"I must find him," Kai's frown deepened. His eyes shone with determination. "With two of them caught, we cannot afford to lose another. We will be put at a huge disadvantage. And Ghost is skilled in both getting information and fighting, so…"

"It's not about whether we can lose him or not," Spencer smiled. "…You're worried about him. It's fun to be with him, and you want him back." Kai sighed. It was true. In these few days with Ghost as his 'slave', not that Ghost made him do anything much, Kai had sort of become friends with Ghost. He had gotten used to be in his presence. He had started looking forward to hang out with Ghost… He simply _must_ get him back.

"Yes, he's an important person," Kai smiled slightly. But Ghost had kinda been out of it since Kuja got caught… he didn't seem like Ghost anymore. For all of their sakes he must save them soon. …He must not get caught… Kai spied a shadow lurking in the corner. "Who's there!?"

"Bravo," Chaos stepped out, smirking. "You guys… want to know where Ghost is, right?" Kai eyed him critically before nodding. "Well, Ghost was captured…" Chaos grinned. "And I'll tell you where the abbey is. Your best tactic would be to get caught and escape from the inside, while some people assist you outside by finding tools that will aid your escape."

"…How do you know so much?" Bryan asked, eyes narrowing. The Russians eyed him with suspicion.

"Well, Ghost comes to me for information after all," Chaos laughs, "for something I want in exchange. That's because I'm a horny man." Chaos threw a card at Kai. "Tell Ghost he owes me… ufufu, that Chiba Korowai… So amusing…"

***Flashback***

The bloody boy that stood in his doorway, white hair soaked with rain and blood, dripping wet as he pleaded him, his eyes so desperate and lonely. "Please save him," he whispered softly, almost having not enough strength to stand up straight with the weight of the boy in his arms. He was so thin and pale, like he had not rested or eaten for days.

Chaos took in the sight before him, smiling sadistically. "So, tell me how you found me, boy. What is your name? Do not try to lie."

"My legs brought me here, sir," the boy's voice was so weak sounding. His eyes had lost its light. "They call me Fang, but my name is Chiba Korowai." The rain pelted down mercilessly on his thin petite frame, but Chaos would not let him in just yet. "He?" Chaos beckoned to the boy in Fang's arms.

"They call him Kuja, sir…" Fang whispered, stroking Kuja's cold cheek tenderly. He seemed to be… dead. "Is there anyway to save him…?" Chaos could tell that the boy did not want to say Kuja's real name, and that he loved him. Chaos gave Fang a steely glare, and Fang shivered. "…His name is…" The name came out almost inaudibly, "Koji Korowai…"

Both are Korowais? Chaos found himself very amused. Were they twins? He stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. Fang stepped on the carpet very cautiously, trying very hard to not dirty it. "It's okay," Chaos said as gently as he could. "Just come in." Fang nodded, causing bloody and diluted water to fall from his hair. He winced.

Chaos helped Kuja lie down on the floor and motioned for Fang to seat down. Fang kneeled down and sat like that, not daring to move. Chaos could tell that he was disciplined to be like that, even if tired, hungry and in pain. "…Can you please save him, sir?" Fang mumbled.

"…He is already dead," Chaos lit a cigarette and smoked. "You think he's saveable? Why don't you give up, boy?" Fang shook his head and sat very still. "I will not give up." His back was arched beautifully, and his clothes were ripped in some parts. Chaos eyed the boy as he started speaking again. "Will you…can you please save him?"

"Suuure," Chaos purred, sliding his hand but and down Fang's back. Fang flinched but showed no resistance. "But of course you'll have to give me something in return… So why don't you start paying me?" Fang's eyes flashed with something like fear, then acceptance, eyes lingering on the motionless form of his friend. He stood up and started undressing.

***End flashback* **

Kai looked at the card in his hand. It was a business card… and it showed a picture of a company that was not doing so well. "Moe moe comoany?" Ian read. Spencer flushed darkly, it seemed he was the only one who knew what it meant. "Oh, that one!" Bryan nodded in understanding, "It sucks. The girls there aren't cute." Spencer whacked Bryan.

"We're going there," Kai said in determination.

Ian blinked. "Oh, Kai, I never knew you were that kind of person…"

"Be serious, idiot!" Kai snarled. "They might be there! It's our only clue!"

"Alright, alright, chill! Geez," Bryan sighed.

"Don't tell me to chill! I can't chill when they're not safe! They might be dead for all you know!" Kai freaked. Spencer touched Kai's back reassuringly, but Kai slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" Kai growled and ran off.

"So… guess we're the outside group to aid their escape then," Spencer sighed.

* * *

***sidefic XD***

_Never ever put Tala and Ghost in the same room. They can't get along, for god knows what reason. "I'm BOREDDDDD!" Ghost flung a pillow into Tala's face. Tala had been snoring so loudly that Ghost couldn't sleep. And Tala noyl snored when he slept with Ghost. No one knows why._

_"MMMFF! WTF? WHO HIT ME?!" Tala sat up abruptly, and the pillow fell from his face. He turned to see Ghost giving him a sheepish grin. "Yo, Tala!" "DON'T YOU YO ME! IT'S!" Tala looked at the clock, "FREAKING THREE A.M IN THE MORNING!"_

_"Like I said," Ghost grinned, "I'm bored, and now that I have amused myself," Ghost chuckled at Tala's bed head and unruly hair before continuing, "I shall go to sleep." Ghost stretched and yawned before purring like a cat and rolling into a ball. He started snoring. And he only snores when he sleeps with Tala. No one knows why._

_"ARGH! NOW I CAN"T SLEEP!" Tala growled and flung the clock at Ghost's head. "OW!" Ghost sat up and rubbing his head. "What was that for, Ivanov?"_

_"You were snoring!" Tala retorted._

_"LIAR! I do not snore!" Ghost crossed his arms. "You do!" Ghost had asked Kai and Kuja before, they said he didn't snored, with amused expressions._

_"I do NOT! You want a fight, is that it?!" Tala roared, wolves appearing beside him._

_"Bring it on!!" Ghost materialised his guns. It was a hell of a hectic fight, and the room was thoroughly destroyed. They coughed at all the dust and feathers, and Kai and Kuja rushed into the room, awake due to the noise. "What happened?!" They asked worriedly._

_Ghost plopped down on his ripped and damaged bed. "Oh, nothing at all, Tala and I just has this really tiny squabble." Ghost beamed at Kuja and Kai, and while Kuja believed him and smiled back, Kai did not. "It looks like an aftermath of a battlefield."_

_"It is, we battled," Tala coughed. Both of them were slightly bruised with cuts. "And it's not just a tiny little squabble like that guy said."_

_"…You're not sleeping together again," Kai ground out._

_"I told you I wanted to sleep with Kuja or you," Ghost pouted. "But did you listen? Nooooo, you didn't."_

_Kai frowned, "But I never get to sleep with Kuja, it's not fair…" The look on Ghost's face stopped him. It was the look of 'Fine then, I'll let you witness what havoc I can wreak.' Kai sighed and admitted defeat. "Fine, you won't need to sleep with Tala again, okay?" Ghost cheered at that._

_…Ghost was a formidable opponent indeed._

***End***

**

* * *

  
**

XP: Meh, review. Reviews keep me going, you know that. I'm feeling kinda down so it would surely help.


	12. Together again

XP: Slightly short. Sorry. And since I'm so goddamn busy due to school I'm only concentrating on this fic. I was so bored I made a poem in school. Cheese.

* * *

**Poem.**

**I've got the school blues**

**You can tell from the clues**

**The sad gloomy look**

**The drawn on textbooks**

**Tapping sounds on calculator**

**Handwriting is incorrigible**

**Tucking in shirts is a hassle**

**Being late for school is so normal**

**Being scolded everyday**

**So much homework I'm dying**

**And yet I'm still on fanfics**

**Typing away, typing and typing**

* * *

_Thanks for ya reviews. :D_

_Chocolatexloverx16: lol YAY SIDEFICS! :D_

_Ishi x: Here's the next chap, yo. XD_

_Sonu: Hey, I'm so busy I can't do your fic… but I'll try to find time, since I have a few days of from school coz it's Chinese new year, but we have to go our relative's houses, so it may or may not work. Thanks for reviewing~_

_Aiki-chii: For eternity? O-O Lol, pm me anytime you want XD._

* * *

Kuja was escorted out of the room with Tala looking at him worriedly. Kuja gave Tala a slightly nervous smile. What Kuja wanted to know was… where was Ghost? Boris was in front of him, and it was in the wee hours of the morning. "Kuja…" Boris started.

"Yes sir?" Kuja paid attention.

"…You are to go to this location and annihilate everyone there," Boris whispered, handing Kuja a piece of paper. Kuja nodded and took it. He was so used to killing that he found nothing wrong with it. However, he could not understand why people will scream and beg for mercy. Death was inevitable after all. Boris continued in a whisper, "Come back soon and take care of Fang."

Fang? Kuja eyed Boris curiously. Then, he nodded in agreement and smiled. "Now then, I'll be going, sir." There was a chip in his head, a tracker that made him unable to hide from Biovolt. While other people hated to kill people, and were afraid, Kuja who killed from a young age was unable to understand. It's just like that. You kill them and they stop moving. It's no fun at all. Warm blood spurts on him but Kuja doesn't mind.

Kuja put on his red goggles, in case blood got into his eyes and went out. He traveled at a fast speed, his arms spread out behind him as he ran on his tip toes. It was faster this way. His footsteps were as light as a feather as he went to the place he was supposed to go. _Kill everyone here_…

Kuja closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, a sinister smile appeared on his face. "_**Now then… let's go wild!**_!" His fangs and claws turned longer and sharper, and he just smashed his way in by breaking the walls. He ripped everything into shreds, with no sense of consciousness at all. He barely heard the screams or felt the warm splatters of blood. "**Heh, that was easy**," He licked his hand.

When Kuja regained consciousness, he was stunned. He could taste the metallic blood in his mouth, he could see every single thing is sight destroyed, all the dead bodies strewn everywhere messily, dried up as if their blood was sucked out_. I sucked their blood,_ Kuja was horrified_. I did all this._ He felt so numb, and that was all. So numb.

***With the blitzy boys***

"Irashaimasen, goshuginsama (Welcome, our important guests)!" The girls chimed. They were currently at moe moe company.

"So why are we here again, Bryan?" Ian's nose twitched. It smelt heavily of perfume here.

Before Bryan could say anything, a load of girls came over, squealing. "Aan~ Bry bry is here again~ Makes me so excited~ kyaaaa!" Spencer gave Bryan a steely glare. Bryan became flustered. "Ehhhh this is… Spencer, these are Candy, Apple, Rainbow, Ocean, Sky, Melody… What I mean is, we're just here to gather more information!"

"Righttttt," Ian grinned. "You're a bad liar, Bry bry~"

"Shut up, you little brat!" Bryan growled. "We're here for Tala!"

"…You die after all this is over," Spencer said darkly. Bryan sweatdropped at that. _Oh no, he's angry… I'm in for it…_ Ian sniggered at the depressed Bryan.

***With Ghost***

Ghost could barely keep himself upright, Boris wasn't lying when he said he couldn't walk later. The floor was so cold, as he was barefooted. Everything was dead silent, everywhere was dark, he was all alone.

_All alone, cold fields you wander…_

_Go now, if you want it…_

His eyes were blurry… he could barely see a thing. He shuddered when he remembered what had happened.

_Memories of it cloud your sight  
Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber…_

He tripped on something and fell onto the ground. He was so very tired…

_Lost your way--a fallen knight_

_Don't you give up on it…_

He pushed himself back up. No, he cannot give up. He saw Boris in one of the rooms, so tired that his eyes were closed. …So defenceless. He could kill him. Ghost materialised his guns.

_Hold now; aim is steady_

_You bite the hand that feeds you_

He couldn't do it. Ghost didn't know why. But he would not give up.

_Go, go into the sand and the dust and the sky  
Go now--no better plan than to do or to die  
Free me, pray to the faith in the face of the light  
Feed me, fill me with sin--now get ready to fight_

He must fight. He would not go down without a fight. Even if he was hurting now… even if he was broken.

_You know you will  
You know you will  
You know you know you know you know that you will  
You know you know you know you know that you will  
You know you will  
_  
Fight fight fight (x4)

With that thought, that song in mind, he finally succumbed to unconsciousness, a person catching him from behind. Ghost looked up blearily and saw those four stripes of blue triangles. And this smell… so familiar… Feeling safe, Ghost let his eyes flutter closed. The person was speaking to him worriedly, but he could not hear a thing. Blissful emptiness….

Kai looked at Ghost worriedly. He looked very tired, with cuts around him. And his left eye… it looked like it was forced shut when blood dried inside it. Opening it would be painful. What the hell happened while he was not here? This was obviously Ghost, but he had… black hair? And piercings like Kuja? Then… was the Ghost he spoke to the last few days fake?

"Why, young Kai, what are you doing here?" Kai tensed when he heard that voice. _Boris…_ Kai gritted his teeth and turned around. "What have you done to them?!"

"Me?" Boris feigned innocence.

"Yeah, you!" Kai snarled and balls of fire surrounded his body. Boris widened his eyes. "Shadow!!" Shadow jumped down from the ceiling somehow. No one knew how he got there. "Sir, awaiting your command," Shadow said monotonously. Boris looked at Kai with a challenge in his eyes.

Kai looked at Ghost, who now laid in his arms with an unsteady breath, like he was having a nightmare. He couldn't possibly fight with Ghost like this. "I give up," Kai admitted defeat reluctantly, hiding his indignant eyes. Boris smiled triumphtly and beckoned for Shadow to show them to their cell. Kai glared at Boris before leaving.

Their journey was quiet, as Ghost was unconscious, Kai was anti-social, and Shadow showed no signs of wanting to talk. When the cell door opened noisily, Tala sat up, startled. "…what… what the…? KAI! WHY ARE YOU HERE TOO?!" Kai shrugged and laid Ghost down on the floor gently. Shadow closed the door without sparing them a second glance. Tala scurried over to look at the both of them. Kai appears unharmed, but Ghost could've seen better.

"Why are you caught?" Tala mumbled, stroking the blue tattoos on Kai's cheek. Kai looked down and said nothing. "…You came back for us?" Tala smiled. Kai nodded slightly. "…That's funny then… in the past, Kuja died, Ghost left, you were drawn by black dranzer's power… and I was the only one left…" Tala smiled sadly. "Now it's the opposite?"

"…I'm sorry, I was young and foolish back then," Kai still berated himself for leaving Tala in the lurch. Tala… all the Blitzkrieg boys must've suffered in there. Tala sighed. "It's in the past now, it's okay…"

Kai held Tala's hands and stared deeply into Tala's eyes. "I'm sorry. Even if you say it's in the past, it has become part of you, it has affected you, and it doesn't change the fact that I was not there for you. …I'm really, truly, sorry. I wish I could've been there for you…" Tears dripped down Tala's face, and he croaked a reply, "Really?"

"Really really," Kai nodded.

"Really really really?" Tala asked.

"Really really really really," Kai answered gently.

"Really really-" Tala was hit on the head gently by Ghost. "Quiet, I'm trying to sleep here," Ghost said while smirking. Oh, how fun it was to ruin the moment… Tala glared at Ghost while pouting. But really, they were saying too many reallys, really. Ghost chuckled, then turned to Kai. "Soo, why'd my boyfriend some here? This rundown, battered building…"

"…I'm not your boyfriend," Kai growled. "That was an act." Ghost shrugged carefreely as though it didn't matter, and Kai continued. "… Chaos told me to come here. And he says you owe him."

"You listened to him?" Ghost asked in disbelief, then muttered, "I owe him? OH shit, now we're gonna go play one of his sick, twisted dress up games… and then I'm probably gonna dress up in a cat costume, or maybe a maid costume, or one of an erotic pole dancer… … … OH CRAP DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?" Kai sweatdropped and nodded. _Oh man, his head was probably broken when he fell or something_… Ghost sighed.

"…You were serious, right?" Tala asked seriously. Ghost eyed him then looked away from that intense stare. "…That's right, I was serious."

"How long?" Kai questioned. …Two people staring at him… Ghost fidgeted. "…Since… since the time we became friends and started the rebel army… around there, but that was Boris… and…"

"WHAT?!" Twin yells were heard from Kai and Tala. Ghost winced visibly. "YOU WERE A CHILD BACK THEN!" Ghost rubbed his tender ears. "I know, okay? I know!" A sudden silence fell upon the three boys. One and a half Russian, one and a half Japanese, Kai being the halfs.

"…Eh, it's not that much of a big deal," Ghost tried to dismiss the awkward topic. "I mean…"

"It's not 'that much of a big deal'!!" Kai and Tala shouted together again. Ghost winced. "It's not supposed to happen to you! You're an important person to me! …You can't… You can't be treated like that…" Kai whispered. "Why didn't you tell us, Ghost?"

"I… I did that so… so you guys wouldn't be tortured…" Ghost mumbled and closed his eyes. The harsh violence that was used on them was indeed decreased during that time… "Boris told me of this method that would save you all… and if I have to suffer for the sake of your happiness, so be it…"

"2nd Leader! Don't go making decisions on your own!!" Kuja came in. "We're together, aren't we? We take all the punishment together!"

"…you say that, you say that but you have a chip in your head that might explode on Boris's whim," Ghost gave a bitter laugh. Kai stared at Kuja. He stared and stared and stared. "…You… you're alive…YOU'RE ALIVE BUT YOU DIDN'T COME BACK FOR US WHEN WE NEEDED YOU!" Kai burst out. "I kept on hoping that you were alive, and yet I knew you were dead. It was so depressing… I was thinking I could change everything if I had power… then I took black Dranzer…"

"…Kei, I can explain, I was dead, you know that, I was only revived fully and regained my memories around the time you guys started beyblading in the championship… my brain was dead too long so it took a long time, I didn't mean to leave you… You know I would do anything to keep you all safe…" Kuja stuttered, not knowing how to explain.

"In short, he wanted to come back but couldn't, you wanted him back but it was impossible, and it's no one's fault, and we should all be glad that Kuja's revived, coz he really should be dead!" Ghost added hurriedly. There was silence again. Kai sighed and accepted the answer.

"…We should rest now," Tala suggested. They should go to sleep now and forget all the unpleasant things. The rebel army was finally together again.

* * *

_***Time for… CRACK!***_

_It was a fine day at the dojo, the rest of the Bladebreakers were at the movies, and Tyson had no ticket. Tyson was complaining about not getting to go. It annoyed Kai to no end. He glared at Tyson frostily._

_Then… Tyson turned into ice. You know Kai has his elemental ability… which he is not so good at using. It's triggered by emotions. Kai was stunned. Tyson was just a block of ice. Kai ran to his laptop and went on to msn immediately. Kuja and Tala were there. _Stay calm, Kai, stay calm!

**Red-Phoenix says: ARGGGHHHH CAN YOU GUYS HELP ME?! D:**

**Black-Whirlwind says: What's wrong Kai? :/**

**Blue-Wolf: He sounds like accidentally froze someone. -.-**

**Red-Phoenix: How did you know? Oh yeah, our weird telepathy thing, …SO HOW DO I UNFREEZE TYSON?! O-o?!**

**Black-Whirlwind says: Oh hey, I gotta go, so sorry -**

**Blue-wolf: Bye Kuja~ And oh, I have no idea, Kai. You froze him, can't you unfreeze him yourself?**

**White-tornado has signed in.**

**White-tornado says: *glances up* Fools, can't you just burn him?XD Aw man I missed Kuja T-T**

**Red-Phoenix says: Oh yeah, thanks… ^-^**

_Kai ran over to where Tyson stood as an ice statue and snapped is fingers. Tyson was suddenly on fire and started melting!! …However, the flame didn't stop there. It begun burning Tyson's hair and clothes. "AHHHH!!!" Tyson and Kai screamed. Kai didn't know how to dispel his flames. _

**Red-phoenix says: I can't extinguish the flame!!! D:**

**White-tornado says: *amused* then go freeze him.**

_Kai went to freeze Tyson who turned into an ice statue again. …This will never end… Kai gave up and plopped down on the sofa, tired. The Bladebreakers were in for a shock when they came home. Which they did. _

"_Oh hey, Kai! … OH HOLY CRAP! …How did you buy a statue of Tyson?" Max asked._

"_It's not a statue…" Kai explained blearily. _

"…" _Ray tossed Tyson into the fireplace, assuming there is one. _

"_HOT HOT HOT!!!" Tyson screamed._

…_Poor Tyson…_

_***End of CRACK!***_

_**

* * *

  
**_

XP: Review, mah people, review.


	13. Angry boss

XP: I heard someone downstairs scream 'CHIDORI!' LOL. Today I went for the cross-country run. It was 3.8km. I saw lotuses on the way and couldn't help but think of Kanda yuu. I'm thinking of cosplaying, someone said I should go as suzumiya haruhi. I was late for school ytd and faked a headache, and on coincidence, it was international skip school day. I snuck some wine last last night, and well, yeah, it made me high and tipsy and wootzy. And I know I'm underage, it's part of the fun. But hey, didn't you guys ever drink em underage too?

Oh, when my fried saw the poem at the start of last chapter, i wrote it in school, she was like, "Why you so emo already?" LOL

* * *

**Thanks for all ya reviews, i appreciate it, dudes!**

**Aiki-chii: wootz, the dedication~~~ :D**

**Rurouni kai: Thankies :P They're not out yet though, I kinda wanna drag the story.**

**Ishi-chan x: Wootz, thank for ya support, dude!**

**Sonu: XD Ehhhh vegetablesss. Make fruit juice. Veggie smoothie. Cut em up. Or something… XD Let a fly lay eggs on one of em. Let some dog urine on em. It all goes. XD**

**

* * *

  
**

_Power wootz:_

_Kuja: Claws and fanggs activation (secret savage mode)_

_Kai: Daggers and elemental magic_

_Ghost: Whips and guns._

_Aaron: Kiss of control, and voice of all tunes._

_Shadow: Ninja? XD_

_Tala: Beast tamer._

_

* * *

  
_

Boris had been nice enough to let the four boys reside in the same cell. That much was evident. Kai looked around; he had been the first to wake. Ghost was still sleeping, pain evident on his face whenever he moved. It seems Boris really fucked him up real bad, and Kai was worried about the left eye of his… Kai glanced at Tala, who had the most visible bruises.

Small cuts, black and blue wounds, reddish skin in some places… But his was the abbey after all, it could've been worse… Kai looked over to Kuja. He tossed about, as if he had a nightmare. "No… blood… so much…blood…" He mumbled. He seemed mentally hurt. Kai was still in one piece, as he let himself be caught peacefully without a fight. He wanted to be with Tala, Ghost and Kuja, and it didn't matter where.

"It's early," Ghost whispered, "Go back to sleep." He opened his right eye blearily, smiling faintly. Seeing all of them like this, Kai felt torn inside. "What if he comes… and tried to separate us?"

Ghost pointed up to the security camera, "He probably knows I won't be his boy toy anymore though… and if he wanted to separate us he could've done so quite long ago… Though it would be easiest when all of us were asleep… But hey, trust our instincts to wake up in time, okay?" Kai nodded and smiled, believing Ghost. He closed his eyes and went into slumber.

That was when Ghost tensed and held his arms around himself. Kai's body also tensed in his sleep, and Ghost hurriedly sang a song Aaron taught him, though it might not have much effect. Ghost placed his hand gently on Kai's forehead.

_"Sleep, into the deep abyss,_

_Lose all consciousness,_

_Fall, into deep darkness,_

_Be unaware of everything,_

_All goes silent."_

Ghost breathed a sigh of relief. Kuja was lost too deep in his nightmares to wake up, and only Tala did, sensing danger. Ghost's eyes widened in alarm as he saw Tala sit up, and Boris opening the door with a menacing smile and predatory look. "So, Ghost… not going to 'work' for me anymore? Shall I find a new target?" Ghost looked hurriedly around, and found no way to escape.

"Leave him alone," Tala snarled ferociously, taking up a protective stance in front of Ghost. He bared his teeth at Boris like the way an animal would. Ghost mused at the fact that Tala seemed like a mother protecting its young.

"I don't need your protection," Ghost whispered. He had seen the wounds on Tala's body, the wounds he got probably when he remained stubborn and refused to speak of the others' location, to keep them safe. "…Do whatever you deem fit to me, Boris," Ghost mumbled.

"But Ghost! Don't be his sex toy any longer!!" Tala spun his head around sharply, and Ghost saw that his usually calm ice blue eyes like the beautiful blue sky became the dark and smoky color of the darkest, bluest oceans where dangerous sharks reside. It was minimized into slits, and Tara gave a feral growl, obviously upset.

"…Tala, I'm so touched, I thought you hated me," Ghost said, only half-sarcastic. "…Why don't you worry about your own wounds first, dude?"

"You're my friend, doofus," Tala rolled his eyes. "And I only hate your attitude... and wounds ain't nothing, it doesn't kill you. Kuja always protected us anyway, time for me to do something too." Tala readjusted his stance, now leaning on one leg casually, but every single muscle in his body was tense.

With all of this commotion, Kuja awoke. "What is going on here?" He muttered, blinking his half-lidded eyes. When his vision became clearer, he boomed with authority this time, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Tala and Ghost flinched, and Ghost sneaked a peek at Kai. Good, at least one person is sleeping peacefully through this…

Boris smirked, voice lowering dangerously, "Well, maybe I'll take the leader…"

"You're not separating us," Kuja hissed. "If you wanna kill us, kill us together. If you want to punish us, we'll take it together!!" Tala smiled at that, he was no longer alone… He took a step back and let Kuja step up, letting his leader take the front and him to watch Kuja's back. Kuja had the audacity to prod at Boris's chest hard. "**Do. You. Understand. Me?**" Every word was punctuated with force, and each with a hard poke.

"I AM THE ONE IN CHARGE HERE! I MAKE THE DECISIONS!" Boris thundered in rage, shoving Kuja so hard he fell back. "YOU GUYS LISTEN TO MY ORDERS!" Boris swept his angry gaze to Tala, then Ghost, his eyes whirling with a mix of incomprehensible emotions.

That was when Ghost muttered, "Bitch." Then, he smiled really wide and very fakely, deliberately pissing Boris off. Tala gave Ghost a look of horror that would've been funny if not for the very tense situation. Tala opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, and Kuja had a look of disbelief. "What?" Ghost shrugged, "I'm part of the rebel army, and rebelliousness is in my blood!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Boris snarled. "You do not have an option in this! You will become my slave no matter by willingness or not! It's simply that if you're willing the others are let off… but now that you are disobedient, none of you will live!!"

Ghost threw Kuja a look that said 'told you so', while Kuja looked indignant. "Ghost will not be your… your…" Kuja blushed, "er…slave!" Ghost shook his head, as if to say "Oh, so innocent." Kuja gave him a half-hearted glare. Boris backhanded Ghost suddenly, so fast and hard that he crashed into the wall behind, breaking their silent conversation.

"Urkk!" Ghost coughed out blood as he slid down the wall. Alarmed, Kuja immediately activated his claws and fangs and lunged at Boris. Boris smacked him back, his own sharp nails causing three scratch marks to appear on Kuja's pretty face.

Tala put two fingers to his mouth and whistled, calling his whole army of wolves, lions, tigers, eagles, cheetahs etc. all came out. Ghost crawled over to Kai weakly. He must protect him from the cruelness from the world… after seeing what Kai had become, a contrast to what he had been.

***Flashback***

"Ello," a young Kai greeted, smiling brightly. "I'm new here, and I'm Kei! What are your names?" Kai was seated on the table, swinging his legs back and forth carefreely, eyes shining with curiosity and innocence. Ghost took a look at him, but said nothing. Boris was in the room afterall.

"It isn't polite to not reply," Boris smirked. "Why don't you tell him your names so it can be engraved in his mind forever?"

"Shadow," the blond boy said with little interest, tossing a knife in the air and catching it. The blade glinted dangerously under the light. And yet Kai smiled, as he did not know what was happening to him. Kai turned to Ghost and smiled encouragingly at him. "You?"

Ghost hesitated, "Chi-… My name is Fang." He almost said Chiba Korowai, the name he abandoned when he came. Ghost felt almost guilty, they were going to rid another child of his purity, of hope and dreams… Ghost gave a tight smile as Shadow stepped up. "Well then, boy, this is gonna hurt."

"Hurt?" Kai tilted his head to the side cutely. "But I don't like hurt."

"You've got no choice in the matter," Shadow said robotically. "Strap him." Ghost moved forward and began strapping Kai, taking as long as he could, trying to soothe the boy with gentle touches. "You'll be alright afterwards," Ghost whispered, and he had lied. A liar. A big fat liar.

Then, Shadow took up a long device that had a sharp metal tip, which was whirring like crazy. Ghost passed him the blue ink, and closed his eyes. The boy looked so trusting… Ghost couldn't bear to look. However, he could not stop himself from hearing the screams. An agonizing shriek. _No…_ Sobbing, a heart wrenching scream. _No…_ A plea, then another bloodcurdling scream. _No… Stop it…_ A wail, calling for help, so desperate, so pained. _Make it go away!!_

In a moment of weakness, Ghost covered his ears with his palms, willing it to go away. Meanwhile, Shadow was expressionless as the boy beneath him thrashed, and Boris laughed cruelly as he watched it go on. A crystalline tear rolled down Ghost's cheek, as the tattooing continued. The screams that rang out in the room was so sharp, so horrible… Ghost felt bile rise up his throat and left the room. He could do nothing for that boy…

Ghost was later punished for being weak. Ghost took the punishment obediently, the only thing he could do to atone for harming, breaking… another child's soul.

***End flashback***

Boris took out a machine gun and threatened them with it. "Not one step close, or someone might have holes in them." Tala commanded his animals back, looking very wary of Boris. Kuja refused to step down, even though the gun was directly at his chest. Ghost shielded Kai with his own body, calling out softly, "Enough, Kuja, I don't want to lose you again."

"But…" Kuja wanted to argue, but when he saw Ghost's glittering eyes, he reluctantly stepped down.

"Good," Boris purred. "That is of better standard." Boris has obviously calmed down. "There are still a few more hours before morning, rest well then, dear soldiers." Everyone relaxed as he went out of the door, Kuja and Tala hovering above Ghost and Kai worriedly.

"At least safe one person's innocence, right?" Ghost mumbled through his split lip.

"…Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Tala asked. "He might not understand and hate us for it."

" …At least he'll be spared from this psychological torment… as well as physical and emotional, in ways unimaginable." Ghost sighed, the cheered up. "Ooh, kinda rhymed."

Kuja sighed and grabbed Ghost's chin, examining his wound. Ghost couldn't stand the seriousness, and thus made kissy goldfish faces at Kuja. Kuja recoiled in shock, and Ghost grinned. Tala sighed. "Ay, people in love…" Kuja blushed and smacked Tala's head, embarrassed.

"What was that for, leader?!" Tala growled. Kuja shrugged and sat down, trying to mask his embarrassment. "Go to sleep, that's an order!!"

Ghost gave Tala a look and grinned, as though saying, 'ain't he cute?' Tala smirked and nodded.

"NO SILENT CONVERSATIONS!" Kuja growled, and Ghost pouted. "Then you want us to speak aloud?"

"GO TO SLEEP!!!!"

To avoid Kuja's wrath, Ghost and Tala laid down obediently, growling as they did so. "Boo, partypooper…" They muttered at the same time and then broke into smiles, high-fiving.

"GO TO SLEEP!!" Kuja repeated, glaring. "Alright, Alright, Sheesh," Tala and Ghost said at the same time again, except that Ghost raised his hands up in defeat while Tala crossed his arms, both rolling eyes. They smirked at each other and laid down disturbingly close, staring into each other's eyes as if trying to see the depths of the soul.

"…What are you guys doing now?" Kuja can't help but be curious. At that, both of them turned to him and screamed, "GO TO SLEEP!!" While having fun in the process.

…When Kai awoke, he was so damn confused. "…Kujaaa? Taalaaa? Where am I? Why are you all so big? Why am I so big too? Is it coz of da… expe…experi…experimenta?"

Kuja and Tala glared at Ghost. _What have you done?_ was asked silently. Ghost could only grin sheepishly…

***With the rest***

"I'm bored…." Ian whined. Girls flocked around the three of them, and Bryan seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, even though Spencer was glaring holes through his back. "Relax," Bryan said, sipping his wine. "We have to wait for a signal from Kai, remember?"

They've been here for hours… Spencer growled when he saw a girl tracing Bryan's chest with her fingers, another hugging Bryan's arm, another playing with his hair, another massaging his leg... "BRYAN KUZNETSOV! GET OUT THIS INSTANT!!"

"Finally~" Ian sang. "Finally, we're free~" Apparently he wasn't fond of girls. Bryan winced at Spencer's angry face, then made his way out, Spencer holding his ear.

*******START CRACK(fishies)***

Tala closed his eyes. Mostly he had land animals, some air animals… but water…? He tried to summon, and then flung his eyes open, to see… koi fishes flopping on the ground in front of him! And weren't those Kinomiya's fishes?! Tala soon came to the revelation that it would die without water, and tried to hug the slippery fish and bring it to the tub(First thing he thought of). It took quite a while, but Tala managed to do it!

Tala is now panicking. "AHHHH!!!" He ran into the bathroom, and Kai opened one crimson eye curiously. Then he widened both eyes in shock when he realized Tala was there, and he, Kai, was naked. "Tala!!" Kai cried in embarrassment. Tala just ran towards him, and Kai was so goddamn embarrassed and nervous. What was Tala going to do!?!?

Tala crashed into the tub by slipping on a bar of soap (epic comedy), bringing the fishes with him, that were swimming happily until… they dropped to the bottom, motionless. THE WATER WAS FREAKING HOT! Tala forgot Kai had a thing for damn hot baths that were, Tala swears, 100 degrees Celsius! Tala spluttered in the water, looking up at Kai with wide eyes.

"Sorry Kai! It's just that these fishes…" Tala sighed.

"…Whatever, they can be dinner. Spencer will take care of it…" Kai looked away from the boy in the tub with him.

"Oh, and Kai…" Tala grinned, gaining Kai's attention, "My, do you look damn hot."

Kai was stunned, then, his face slowly turned redder and redder. "TALA IVANOV! GET OUT!!!!"

"Okay, okay!!" Tala sighed and climbed out, and when he reached the door, he came back to scoop up the dead fishes. "Forgot these," Tala grinned. _Dammit, the water was kinda soapy, can't see Kai's body clearly_. Then, Tala rushed out again. Kai sighed and leant back.

Damn, was Tala hot with dripping wet clothes and hair…

"TALA?! YOU BROUGHT ME FISHES? I'M SO HAPPY! NOW I DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT DINNER!" Spencer cried out happily. "…And why are you wet, young man? Go bathe this instant…!"

"Okay, but Kai's in there," Tala grinned, making his way. Spencer grabbed him by the collar. "Then go change instead, you horny bastard!" Tala laughed and went to change.

Somewhere else… "WHERE DID THE FISH IN MY POND GO?! OMG! THEY FINALLY GREW WINGS AND FLEW! LIKE MY SILKY(His caterpillar)!!" Tyson screamed, pumping his fists in the air happily. Hiro sighed.

***END CRACK!!***

**XP: YO! I tried my best, dude!!! Ooh, and reviews make me a happy happy girl. So review. XD**


	14. Escape!

XP: UPDATE, PPL! :D Sorry it took long ): Oh yeah, my maths failed, my science barely passed, my English rocks, my chinese rocks, my history kinda rocks XD Read on, sorry it took long, and it might suck, yadda yadda xD

* * *

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS! I LOVE YA!!!**

**Chibiusa100: Oh, thanks for reviewing :P**

**Miyako6: Update here!**

**Aiki: (: YAYZ HI! Yeah I know you love em'**

**Ishiko x: You rarely log in, neh? xD**

* * *

_Power wootz:_

_Kuja: Claws and fanggs activation (secret savage mode)_

_Kai: Daggers and elemental magic_

_Ghost: Whips and guns._

_Aaron: Kiss of control, and voice of all tunes._

_Shadow: Ninja? XD_

_Tala: Beast tamer._

_Spencer: Healing and tonfas :p_

_

* * *

  
_

Ghost shrunk under the intense glares of Tala and Kuja. "Eh…hehhehheh… oops?" Ghost grinned, then nimbly dodged the punch Tala sent him and the kick Kuja sent him. "I said sorry already!! Stop attempting to hit me!!"

"Stay still!!!" Tala growled, while Kuja said in frustration, "Just get hit already!!"

Then… "AHHHHHHH!!!!" Ghost screamed.

"What's wrong?" Kuja immediately dropped his fighting stance.

"…Nothing," Ghost grinned. "Kai's unhappy is all, but that should mean the world ending to you." Indeed, Kai had glittering eyes, tears threatening to fall any moment now. "…Don't fight, Tala…Kuja…" He looked at Ghost with inquisitive eyes, then smiled softly. "What's your name? I'm Kei." Ghost had a feeling of dejavu then.

"Ehh, Chi-" Ghost smacked his head_. Ahhh, I was gonna say Chiba Korowai again…_ "Gho-" No, no, that was his idol name, he didn't want to mess up Kai's memories in case he regained them. "I'm…Fang." Kai beamed at him. _Oh god, not that bright smile… I don't deserve such a bright smile…_ Tala and Kuja seemed amused at his misery. _Damn those… *censored*_

"Ay, we're stuck here unless we get help…" Ghost sighed. "Tala, tilt your head back and howl." Tala shot him a confused look, but Ghost insisted, "Just do it!" Tala tilted his head back to give a loud, sorrowful howl. Ghost, at the same time, took in a deep breath and let out a pleasant, enhanced note of melody. "Okay, that's enough, _he_ should be able to get it," Ghost was satisfied.

"Who's _he_?" Kuja's voice hinted of jealousy, which he tried to suppress.

"My gay friend," Ghost shrugged. "Aaron, remember? He's the one who taught me the melody to put people to sleep, but he didn't say that there were side effects!" Kai ruffled Kai's hair, and Kai gave a giddy smile, purring. Ghost knew all of his weak spots. Tala glared at Ghost, who pretended not to notice, whistling away.

Then, there was an announcement. _"Ahem. Being the nice person I am… I'll allow you to choose one representative to get tortured… and the rest will be spared."_ It was Boris's voice… Ghost pushed himself up, only to get pulled down by Kuja. "He's trying to break up or team spirit! If it's torture, we get it together!"

"NO!" Tala growled. Both looked at him in surprise. Kai just seemed confused. "I will not let him hurt Kai while Kai's in such a delicate state."

"But you can barely stand," Ghost said pointedly. "Let me go. It's always been me." Ghost noticed Kuja staring at him, or more accurately, at his left eye. Ghost covered it with his fringe hurriedly. "Fang… your eye…what the hell happened to it?"

Ghost covered his eye with his hand almost in fear. "It's… It's nothing at all… Just drop it…" Kuja glared at him commandingly, and Ghost began to fidget. Such was the power of Kuja, the reason he was made leader. Kuja crawled over to him and moved Ghost's hand away with slight force and pushed away the fringe.

There was a nasty cut above his left eye, and due to lack of treatment, the blood that got into the left eye dried and closed his eye. It was very possible that Ghost might turn blind. "How long…" Kuja mumbled, gently stroking the wound. "How long have you been keeping this from us…?" Ghost looked ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry for forcing my ideals on you guys even though you're in such states," Kuja smiled faintly. "I fail as a leader… I… I shall go be the representative now, it's the least I could do..." Ghost caught onto his sleeve. "It might be selfish of me, leader, but don't… don't go…" There was a whirl of emotions swirling in that one golden eye.

"…Someone has to go," Tala muttered,

"Why can't I go?" Kai asked sweetly. "Since no one wants to, I can-" Ghost shook his head. "No, not you… they can't have you… I've already made too many mistakes, I can't make another." Kai didn't seem to understand what Ghost was talking about, so Ghost smiled warmly at Kai, who smiled back. _So oblivious… _

"Scissors paper stone?" Ghost suggested, shrugging. Kuja seemed horrified that Ghost came up with an idea like that during such a dire situation. They did so, and it came up with Tala as the loser. "I shall go now," Tala said sadly. He pushed himself up with slight difficulty. Kuja patted his back and Ghost gave him a sympathetic look as he went out of the door.

It was after hours that Tala came back, pushed in by some random worker. He was all bloody and bruised, practically dripping blood. He fell to the floor with a sick thud. His eyes were staring at nothing, diluted, his body shivering and shivering. He was in such a bad state that everyone immediately rushed to him.

"What's wrong with him??" Kai wailed, very much alarmed by the amount of blood.

They didn't reply, Kuja started undressing Tala and Ghost ripped off strips of cloth from his shirt and pants to bandage Tala. Kuja helped him in that process, with murmurings of 'put more pressure', 'ties it tighter'. Kai began shaking himself, a hand over his mouth as he felt bile rise up his throat.

Kuja noticed and soothed Kai by patting his back gently, whispering softly, 'It's okay, everything's alright…" Meanwhile, Ghost concentrated on wiping blood off Tala's face and limbs. "You better not die on us, bloody bastard." Kai scurried over to Tala and made a low whining sound.

Tala's reply came in a whimper.

"He's okay," Kuja sighed in relief. "But I'm worried about his blood loss…" At that moment Kai's stomach growled. It had been a day since they ate anything, two days for Tala, one and a half for Ghost.

Ghost glanced sadly at Kai. Had he lost his control over his stomach that he craved food after such a short time? "Oh, we're not going to survive like this. EAT ME IF YOU NEED TO!!!" Ghost said dramatically, and got hit in the head by Kuja. Ghost fell down on the floor and pretended to be knocked out.

Kai gasped. "YOU KILLED HIM!!!"

"No, I didn't! I swear!! Ghost, you're pretending, right??? Right?" Kuja was panicking.

"MUDERER!!!" Kai pointed at Kuja accusingly. That was when Ghost sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Man, Kuja, do you hit harddddd…" Kai wandered over to Ghost worriedly. "Are you okay?" Ghost smiled and nodded, playfully tousling the boy's hair. Kai giggled with glee.

Then, there was silence as everyone looked at Tala. This was serious… they had to escape soon… Kuja slung Tala across his shoulder, looking at Ghost. Ghost nodded. They had to take the risk… Ghost took out a pin and began fiddling with the door knob. No doubt Boris was watching this on surveillance camera. The door opened and Ghost looked at Kuja in confirmation.

Kuja nodded and smiled at Kai. "Let's go, Kai."

"Where we going?" Kai asked cutely.

"To eat ice-cream," Ghost lied blatantly, grinning as Kuja shot him an exasperated look. "Come on," Ghost smiled encouragingly at Kai, who nodded and took Ghost's outstretched hand trustingly. Ghost smiled sadly at this, but pulled Kai along. "We're gonna run, okay, Kai?"

Kai smiled and nodded. "Okaay!!"

***With the Blitzkrieg boys***

Bryan, Ian and Spencer were freaking bored, until Chaos came again. "WTF ARE YOU GUYS STILL DOING?!?! GO HELP THEM ESCAPE FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!!" Chaos screamed. "SPENCER, YOU GO IN TO HEAL THEIR INJURIES SO THEY CAN FREAKING COME BACK ALIVE! AARON WILL GO WITH YOU!"

Aaron appeared at the mention of his name, smiling and waving. "Ooh, which one's Spencer?" Chaos pointed it out to him. "OOH! He's a person like me! What kind of food do you cook?" Spencer smiled at this, and they went to talk about cooking and sewing and stuff.

"Geez, Ghost owes me big," Chaos rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to help anymore."

"I wonder why Kai didn't contact us…" Ian wondered as Chaos went home, while Spencer and Aaron went into the building.

Bryan shrugged. "Maybe Boris found out. Anyway, now that the men are left, wanna go into the moe moe company again?" (He's implying that Spencer is female.)

"WHAT?! NO! That place is sick! All the girl cooties… Besides, we have a mission!" Ian freaked out.

"Hmm, to aid their escape… let's hijack a truck…" Bryan grinned devilishly.

"You can drive, Bryan?" Ian asked in awe.

"…No." Bryan smirked. "Come on, how hard can driving be? Let's go find a truck now!!"

***With the rebel army***

"ENDURE!" Ghost hollered to Kuja. Kuja was dead tired; it was obvious in his half-hearted movements. They have been fighting many, many guards. Kuja ad Ghost were fighting back to back, in between them was Tala and Kai, whom they were trying to protect. Tala has mustered enough strength to summon his wolves, but they were heavily outnumbered.

Ghost shot down more foes, though his aim was slightly off. Ghost growled. Well, at least his bullets were unlimited… Tala's wolves lunged at the guards and sunk their teeth in, tearing out chunks of flesh. Kuja clawed at his victims blearily, movements sluggish. They were all hungry and tired. Kai covered his ears and closed his eyes in fear. All the blood and screams…

Kai screamed as someone got close to him. Tala shielded Kai, but Ghost shot the man in time to protect the both of them. Ghost gave Kai a weary but reassuringly smile as he went to fight again. There seemed to be no end to this… They were having no progress…

Then a disgustingly sweet cry came, "Ghost darling! Kai baby!" Ghost let out a huge grin then, "OMFG! AARON! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU BEFORE!!!" Spencer beat down a couple of guys, before rushing over to heal Tala. Aaron tossed Ghost a guitar, before settling down beside Kai and humming a soft relaxing tune.

Kai's eyes rolled back in his head before he turned back to normal. "Where… Where am I?" Ghost smiled even wider at that, strumming his power-enhanced guitar(1) with a crazy upbeat tune. Instantly everyone felt more energized, fighting with new vigor. Kai also joined in the fight, slashing at enemies with his daggers and shooting random fireballs while he protected everyone's bodies with a wall of electricity that nothing could penetrate through.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!!!" Ghost hollered, playing the guitar with all he had. Kuja went into his savage mode, suddenly much faster than the eye could see, and annihilated all the enemies. Everyone rode on Tala's wolves as they proceeded to the closest exit. They were stopped by Shadow and Boris.

Boris's lips curled into a cruel smirk. "Come, Kuja…" He pressed a button, and Kuja started to convulse. "KUJA!" Ghost hurried over, but was thrown back when Kuja pushed him away, face emotionless. "Goddammit…" Ghost muttered.

Kuja was freaking powerful in his savage mode. And Ghost was beaten by Shadow before, and was handicapped by his left eye. Kai and Tala would work better together… "Red phoenix, Blue wolf, take Shadow," Ghost commanded. He was leader because Kuja wasn't himself right now…

Ghost glared at Kuja, "I'll take him… anyone wants to join?" Spencer readied his tonfas and nodded. Ghost tossed the guitar back to Aaron, who nodded and began playing the tune that made the four stronger. "I'm sorry, Kuja. I have to do this." He took out his whips and charged them with electricity that Kai provided. He slashed at Kuja, who dodged and went behind him, but Spencer spotted him and attacked.

Kuja nimbly dodged the blow, smirking as his fangs grew even longer and sharper. In a flash he was behind Spencer, and he dug his fangs into Spencer's neck. "SPENCER!!!" Kai was distracted. Shadow threw a huge knife at Kai, which Tala saw and pushed Kai out of the way. The knife cut off Tala's right arm. Tala screamed in agony.

"FUCK!" Ghost screamed. He couldn't be distracted! He took the chance to attack Kuja, who dodged a fatal blow but got hurt. Spencer clutched at his neck, trying to stop the blood flow and healing it. Kai's eyes went wide in alarm. "Bastard… YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING TALA!!!!" Kai charged at Shadow, and they exchanged blows. Kai caught Shadow by surprise when he shot a fireball at Shadow's leg. Shadow's leg had a part missing, and now people could see wires.

"What the…" Kai murmured. A robot? Shadow swiped at Kai, and Kai dodged, almost too late. Shadow's eyes held a tinge of shame.

Meanwhile, Aaron sneaked behind Boris and then…

_**SMOOCH!**_

Ghost knew it would happen, but still, he puked. Then Tala puked. Then Kai puked. Then Spencer puked. And though Shadow couldn't puke, he looked like he was gagging. Oh yeah, you guessed it, Aaron kissed Boris. Sick. It was damn sick. It was a French kiss. Aaron just used his kiss of control.

"Free Kuja," Aaron ordered. Boris freed him. Kuja looked around. "What the… what happened?"

Shadow glared at all of them. "Kuja, fight me. A one-on-one fight!!"

Kuja nodded, and everyone gasped in surprise.

* * *

XP: OOH, FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! Sorry if this chapter sucks, it's been rushed coz I think I've not updated for too long. D:

(1) Power enhanced by Aaron (:


	15. Fight's over

XP: YO! LONG TIME NO SEE!!! ...I forgot to add the crack page last chapter. Sorry bout that. I'll compensate (: WOO, quite a long chapter. I'm happy.

* * *

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS! I LOVE YA ALL!!**

**Aiki-chii :Yeah, Tal-Tal still ya no.1!**

**Ishi-Chan x: Thanks :)**

**chocolatexloverx16: Woo, you've caught up xD Sorry about the crack...**

**Yoko Fujioka: Oh, a new reviewer? WELCOME!!!! XD**

**Petalwhisker X Fireheart: Actiony packed? xDDDDD Thanks~ Hope you like this chappie too**

**

* * *

  
**

_Power wootz:_

_Kuja: Claws and fanggs activation (secret savage mode)_

_Kai: Daggers and elemental magic_

_Ghost: Whips and guns._

_Aaron: Kiss of control, and voice of all tunes._

_Shadow: Ninja? XD_

_Tala: Beast tamer._

_Spencer: Healing and tonfas :p_

_

* * *

_

** ...READ ON!**

***Crack* **

"Don't ever come near me with those lips of yours! They're infected with 'Boris-ism'!" Ghost hollered, hiding behind Kai, who was sweatdropping, "That's not a word, Ghost!"

"Aw, Ghost," Aaron pouted, "I saved you all, and this is how you repay me?" Kuja and Shadow were heard fighting in the background.

"Fine," Ghost conceeded. He stepped swiftly away from Kai, and with a hard tug on Aaron's tie, pulled him into a hot, feisty french kiss. Aaron actually moaned and placed his arms around Ghost, which was then that Ghost stopped, along with Kuja and Shadow who were staring at them, slack jawed.

"Ew, I am infected with 'Boris-ism'," Ghost muttered, then turned to Kai and grinned, "Kaaaaaai," Ghost made kissy faces at Kai, whose eyes widened with horror, "No, don't you dare come closer, Ghost! Go away!!!"

Ghost chased after Kai, who hid behind Tala suddenly, causing Ghost to accidentally kiss Tala. Ghost shrugged and decided, what the heck, and pulled Tala into one of his famous french kisses, hugging him affectionately. Tala desperately tried to push Ghost away. "You..." Tala panted, blushing. "You kissing monster!"

"Aaron?" Ghost feigned innocence. "Yeah, his kiss of control is pretty scary, but hey, don't call him a monster... though he is one."

"He/I meant you!" Aaron and Tala thundered. Ghost grinned and sat down. "Hey Tal, why not go and infect Kai?" Both Kai and Tala blushed. Ghost chuckled, victorious. Kuja shook his head and sighed, turning back to the fight he had with Shadow. Kuja was by now used to Ghost's antics.

* * *

***Next crack**half truth, as Boris did not wake up, but the rest are true***

"I'm a little tea pot~" Ghost sang as Boris did the childish dance movements as Aaron ordered.

"Piroulette like a ballerina! Prance about like one!" Aaron barked. Everyone broke into crazy fits of giggles as they watched Boris dance. Kuja and Shadow both decided to take a break and watch.

"Act like a cat!" Aaron ordered, when Kai whispered to him.

"Meow," Boris said in a low, gravelly voice. It was actually very disturbing. Silence reigned for a while, before Boris decided to go over to Tala, dropping on all fours and rubbing against Tala's leg. Tala shrieked girlishly, causing Aaron and Ghost to laugh so hard tears came out of their eyes. Shadow chuckled, while Kai and Kuja hurriedly pulled a frozen Tala away from Boris.

Boris meowed again, causing bouts of laughter. Boris went to Ghost, who went cheerily, "Kyaaa! He's coming! I'm sooooo scared! Somebody save me! Kyahahahaha!" Aaron laughed along and ordered, "Act like Kuja!"

... ... "RAWR! DIE! ALL WHO STAND IN MY WAY!" Boris went crazy. Everyone stared at Boris, then at Kuja, stunned. Kuja laughed nervously. "Heh...heheheh... that's just my savage mode..."

"Just?" Aaron sweatdropped. "Oh well. Act like Kai!"

Boris stopped and leant against the wall, arms and legs crossed, a glare in his eyes. He 'Hn'ed, causing laughter.

"Act like Tala!"

Boris fell unto the floor weakly, "Torture me all you want, you big fat hairy bastard, you'll never get anything from me!" His eyes burned with strong defiance. It was damn weird hearing it in Boris's voice.

"...Act like Ghost..."

Boris started taking off his shirt, showing off a hairy chest. "You better keep your promise, Boris, if you hurt any one of them, I'll bite off your balls and render you infertile, maybe put a bullet through it, and I'm gonna whip your face and ass till you don't know which end is freaking which!"

Everyone stared at Ghost with sick fascination. "What? Why's everyone looking at me like that? The bastard deserved it."

Tala whispered in Aaron's ear, then Aaron said, "Try to eat your foot, Boris, then try to lick your elbow, then make weird armpit noises, then pull out what little hair you have, and kneel down and beg for mercy from all of us, with a 'sama' behind our names, then play dead.

"Brutal," Kai commented, as everyone stared at Tala, before deciding to watch Boris instead, who was trying to get his stinky foot into his mouth. Stifling laughter, they watched as Boris tried to lick his elbow, failing terribly, before he moved on and placed a hand under his armpit, making weird sounds. He then went berserk with trying to pull out his hair.

He abruptly knelt down with a 'thump', startling everyone when he bawled, "Forgive me, Kai-sama, Tala-sama, Kuja-sama, Ghost-sama, Shadow-sama!" Shadow seemed rather shocked that he was included, but decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted. Then, Boris promptly dropped onto the ground, motionless.

Then, Kuja asked the inevitable question, "Ehhh, Aaron, does your... erm, kiss of control have a time limit?"

"Hmm, yeah. Like, right about now," Aaron said matter-of-factly, while Ghost happily snapped more pictures of Boris that would serve as good blackmail material, Kai and Tala both beside him, sniggering at the pictures. And then, Boris jumped up, with a "RAWWWWRRRRR!!!!" Everyone jumped in fright, frozen for a moment, then scrambled to run away.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH HUMILIATING THINGS TO ME!!" Boris snarled, while the others ran away, giggling.

***end crack***

**

* * *

  
**

Ghost stared intently at Tala's arm. Or, actually, what was left of it, after it had been cut off by Shadow. Then, his unhurt right eye trailed to the ground, where Tala's cut off arm was. Ghost shook his head sadly, as Kai walked over to retrieve it, eyes watering in pain for his comrade, or something even more. Spencer took the arm and bit his lip, watching Tala's pale face as he drew in ragged, pained breaths. "This is going to hurt, Tala..." Spencer whispered. Kai held Tala's left hand reassuringly, both squeezing each other's hand for comfort.

Aaron placed his hand on Ghost's shoulder, sending him a look. Ghost nodded, tearing his eyes from Tala, staring straight at Kuja as he fought with Shadow. He lightly strummed his guitar, playing a gentle, soothing melody that made everyone relax. "You okay, Ghost darling?" Aaron asked worriedly. Ghost gave him a weary look but said nothing, his eyes blanking out as he played on, and on, never stopping for a rest. Spencer whispered an ancient incantation as he healed Tala's arm. The flesh started to crawl and swirl, causing Kai to forcibly tore his gaze away, bile rising up his throat. Tala's face contorted in pain, and he let out a ghastly scream.

Ghost winced and played even harder. Aaron looked at Ghost in concern, his hands and arms gently moving over Ghost's own, playing the tune with him. Ghost sighed and looked up at Aaron gratefully. They played together, with more vigour and tempo, and Tala's screams became mere whimpers. Metal clashing against sharp claws could be heard as Kuja and Shadow lunged at each other, before jumping back and regaining balance. They turned and prowled around each other, never letting down their guard.

"Shadow... why must you do this? Boris has already been..." Kuja looked at the dazed Boris, thinking 'smooched', but coughed and continued, forcing the words out, "under control."

Shadow gazed at Kuja, emotions swirling in those eyes of his that could've had none. "I've always watched you from afar, Kuja. The justice you upheld even in this hellhole, you were like an warrior of justice that i've admired, but something i could never be, because i am, but made of steel." Kuja's eyes softened, as they continued to fight.

"Shadow, you are not simply something made of steel. You feel emotions like all of us," Kuja tried to convince the blond. "Why don't you join us, and live normally like the rest of us?"

Shadow's purple eyes widened at this, touched by the sincerity of Kuja's tone. "Are you sure...? I... But I..."

"Yes, I'm sure," Kuja smiled warmly. Shadow beamed at this, his arms embracing Kuja's muscular body. "Thank you, Kuja! Thank you... master..."

"Yay, a happy ending," Ghost said half-sarcastically, eyes half-lidded. He lied down on the ground, devoid of strength. "Can we go home now, dude? I wanna sleep."

"Way to break the moment," Kai rolled his eyes, helping Tala to stand. Spencer smiled, going over to help a rather tired Kuja. Shadow could barely keep himself up too. Aaron piggybacked Ghost, who kicked him gleefully and shouted, "Faster, faster!" Ghost's guitar bounced on his back.

"Hey, show a little gratitude here, will ya?" Aaron grumbled. Ghost grinned and kissed Aaron's cheek, which Aaron accepted, hollering, "Eh, Boris! Walk out of this shit hole! We're getting you to jail!" Boris was still under the control, so he complied. They made their way out, slowly, helping each other. Once they were out, they met with a gigantic truck, with Bryan seating on the seat smugly, Ian beside him, clutching his seatbelt with fear. "Get on! We're leaving!" Tyson shouted from the back. All the bladebreakers were there too. "Hurry!!" Max said nervously.

Ray rushed over to the building, and tinkered with something, rushing back at a super fact speed, now helping all of them to get on the truck. Max, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny helped to pull them up. "Seat tight, people!!" Bryan cackled maniacally, starting the engine with a loud roar. He closed his eyes, enjoying the whirr of the machine. "Ah, this is the life!" They zoomed off at a crazy speed, with everyone screaming their heads off. Yes, even the usually calm Russians. The old, derelict building behind them exploded into smithereens. Ah, so that was what Ray was doing...

With a mix of "KYAAA!!" "OMG!" "NOOOOOOO!!" "SLOW DOWN, BITCH!" "HOLY JESUS CHRIST!" "SWEET MAMA!" "DAMN YOU, KUZNETSOV!" "DUDE!" "SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" "I'M GONNA FALL!" "WHOAAA!!!!" "WHICH IDIOT GAVE HIM A TRUCK?!" "WE'RE NOT GONNA SURVIVE!!" "MOMMMMYYYY!!!!" "WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE!!" "THE BRAKES! THE BRAKES!" "OHHH, I FEEL SOOO SICK!!!" "PULL OVER! PULL OVER!!" "BEST RIDE EVER, DOODS!" "AAAHHHH HE PUKED ON MEEEE!!!" "FUCKK!!!" Yeah, the ride was very interesting.

When the ride stopped, everyone turned their heads and puked. Seriously. That was way worse than any rollercoaster ride you've ever been to. "Urghhhhh..." Chaos sweatdropped when he saw them. "...Welcome back. Ghost, you have plenty of appointments."

"Can't it wait???" Ghost whined. "Pretty please, Chaos?? I'm so tired..." Chaos merely smiled cruelly, "Well, I'll have to see about that... During the time you were gone, we lost many big opportunities... the entertainment world fell without you and Aaron..."

"Let them rest, Mr. Chaos Grave," Mr Dickenson's kind voice cut in. "These lads have been through a lot..."

"'A LOT' IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!!!!!!!!!!" The whole rebel army, which consisted of White Tornado, Black Whirlwind, Red Phoenix and Blue Wolf, cried out at the same time. Everyone else chuckled. Then, Kuja remembered something very important. "Please... please check Ghost's eye, as well as Tala's arm, just in case."

"Leader, you have many injuries too," Tala objected, his tone softening. "Kai as well." Mr Dickenson nodded at this. "All of you shall go to the hospital."

"NO!!!!!" Another reply that was shouted by the four. "...Hospitals are... scary."

"Your eye?" Chaos questioned, an elegant eyebrow raised. He walked over and swiftly tilted Ghost's head back, as if he had done this many times before. A long, slender finger gently slid over the wound, causing Ghost to flinch. "No," Chaos murmured. "This isn't good at all. I'm afraid you have no choice but to go to the hospital." "But Chaos!!!" Ghost was silenced by the stern look Chaos gave him. "...Fine, I'll go..." Chaos gave him a gentle smile, ruffling his hair rather affectionately. "Good. Now, would you guys rather take a ride in my limousine or in Bryan's..."

"YOURS!!!" Came the united reply again. Chaos smirked.

"...Thanks for the vote of faith," Bryan rolled his eyes. He then turned to Spencer. "Hey, you wanna take a ride with me?" Spencer seemed to hesitate for a moment, but when he saw the hope and hurt in Bryan's eyes, he gave in. "Alright..." Bryan cheered at this, and they started to drive away. The bladebreakers decided to go to the hospital with the rest, worried about their captain's health.

Kuja sighed, leaning closer to Ghost. "This is finally over, Chiba." Kuja decided to call Ghost by his real name, as it would be more personal and closer. "Yes," Ghost whispered back, intertwining his hands with Kuja's. Kuja's heart beat quickened, and he decided to ask the question he thought of for so long. "Uhm, Chiba, do you want to... go out with me?"

As if electric shocked, Ghost jumped away from Kuja, eyes wide and frightful, changing seats with an annoyed Tala, seating beside Kai instead. Ghost refused to speak, no matter how people tried to make him. He just continued to hug himself by wrapping his arms around his knees, shuddering, his front bangs covering his eyes. Mr Dickenson smiled, "Well, you guys are all orphans, so i'll have to check your information... to see if you are capable of living by yourself or whether you need to have a guardian."

Ghost jumped, startled, and started cowering deeper into himself. Kai seemed worried at this, and put his arm around Ghost to comfort him, despite not knowing the cause. Ghost did not push him away, instead he clutched Kai's hand tightly.

"So, Yuriy Ivanov, Kei Hiwatari, both 15... parents are deceased... Then, Chiba Korowai..." Ghost curled up even more, "and Koji Korowai... aged 16, twins born in november..."

Kuja seemed shocked. In fact, everyone was. Kuja and Ghost did look alike, other than the opposite hair colour and eye colour... "...Chiba. How long... how long have you been hiding this from me?" Kuja's voice was at first dead calm, then... "HOW COULD YOU?!?!" Ghost whimpered, and Kai pulled him even closer. "Kei! Stay out of this!" Kuja snarled. Kai looked sympathetically at Ghost, giving him a firm squeeze on the shoulder before letting him go, getting pushing away the hand that clutched onto him for dear life.

Without Kai, Ghost trembled harder than before. He sobbed quietly. "ANSWER ME, GHOST!"

"Aren't you being... too forceful?" Ray asked in concern. Tala and Kai shared a look. "Calm down, leader. There must be an explanation..."

Aaron looked defiantly at Kuja before going over to Ghost, kneeling down beside him, murmuring soothing words. Ghost laughed hollowly at something he said. "It's none of your business," Kuja said coldly to everyone there. "Answer me, GHOST!" Ghost finally lifted his head up, one eye crying clear, glittery tears, the other eye crying dark crimson blood. The remorse in his eyes, the longing, the fear and pain, were all shown clearly.

"I didn't want to be your twin..." Ghost said more to himself than to the others. "I didn't... want to be your twin..." Ghost looked back down, sniffing.

"Is that so?" Kuja smiled bitterly. "Fine then, good bye, Chiba." He opened the car door and jumped out of the speeding car.

"WAIT! MASTER!" Shadow cried out, but Kuja was already gone. Tala glared at Ghost, who was crying harder than before. "IS that alright? Letting him go just like that?"

"...Isn't he..." Kai continued. "Someone you loved?"

"He didn't understand that you didn't want to be his twin because you loved him... more than a sibling, a comrade, a friend," Aaron sighed.

"You guys know me too well," Ghost shook his head, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "You guys know me better than my own... twin."

"Isn't that incest?" Tyson asked, disgusted. Max and Ray both hit him on the head. "I think Yaoi is beautiful!" Hilary cried dreamily, too busy fantasizing to hit Tyson. Tyson grumbled and rubbed his head, muttering something under his breath.

"Gayness is already taboo, so if you don't care about that, why bother about incest?" Kenny asked rather timidly.

At that realization hit all of them. "FUCK! I GOTTA GO FIND KUJAAA!!!!" Ghost was ready to jump out of the car, rather comically, but Kai stopped him. "Let me go, Ghost. Your eye is injured, and Tala needs to check his arm... Aaron, stay here and help me watch over them, I can't trust them," Kai was rather amused. "Ray, come with me. Your neko-jin attributes should aid me. Ian, you're the fastest amongst all of us." Ray and Ian nodded, both excited.

"Hey, what about us?!" Tyson and Hilary asked.

"...You'll be more of a liability," Kai smirked. "Well, if we're not back in a day, Kuja probably killed us."

"Wait," Ghost commanded softly. When Kai got in his range, he gently kissed Kai's forehead, then Ray's and Ian's. "This is something I learnt from... someone, a long time ago. It'll protect you guys..." Ghost smiled. "Well, good luck!!!!" Ghost kicked them out of the car, and while Kai had managed to land smoothly, Ray with a bit of difficulty, Ian had crashed into the floor, face flat.

An enraged cry of "OI! Don't treat my team mate like that, bastard!" was heard from Tala.

"Heh, he's not my team mate, is he?" Came Ghost's smug reply. Kai shook his head in light exasperation, before helping Ian to stand up. Chaos continued to drive. "Hmm, I had a feeling this would happen… Hey, Hiwatari! Catch!" Chaos suddenly let go of the driving wheel, to throw at Kai some sort of device.

"THE WHEEEL!!!!!!" The Bladebreakers freaked. Chaos laughed and continued driving. "You owe me, Hiwatari!"

Kai looked down at the device in his hand, and the moving red dot. …No way, a tracker? Well, things would be easier with this… But oweing Chaos something meant big trouble… Well, it was time to set off. "Let's go, Ian, Ray!"

"Yes, captain!"

"Ay, Kai, better get him back or I won't kiss you anymore~" Ghost teased from the car window, masking his worry. His words were lost in the wind, and Kai merely nodded in acknowledgement as he thought they were simply words of encouragement. Ghost seemed rather stunned that Kai nodded. Tala was shocked too.

"…DAMN YOU, GHOST! YOU'VE TURNED KAI INTO A KISSING MONSTER!!!" Tala hollered.

"Hey, ain't that good? He'll practically smother you with kisses till you die of lack of oxygen~!!" Ghost teased back, as the car got further and further away from the three. Kai bent down, then with a sudden start, started running at a speed that would have broken the world records. Ian and Ray ran behind him, trying to catch up. _Kuja... please slow down..._

*With Kuja*

Kuja ran harder, faster, the only thing on his mind was Ghost. His eyes flashed of silver, as his claws and fangs elongated. No... he must calm down... _Kuja... _Someone called him in his mind. _Kuja... I'm sorry... I love you, Kuja... Please don't go... _Kuja shook his head, as Ghost's beautiful golden eyes came to his mind. "Ghost..." Kuja murmured. His heart burned of betrayal. "Why did you hide it from me?"

***Flashback***

"Are you nuts?" Golden eyes flashed, almost unseen behind blue goggles. "Dude, I'm your personal hell, man, I torture you everyday." Ghost looked around furtively, checking for any people or devices. "Now, get out before you get caught, or the consequences will be dire, I tell ya."

Kuja smiled patiently, appreciatively. "No, Fang, I believe in your abilities, will you please join my gang? We'll find a way to escape this place together, and stop more kids from becoming victims..."

Ghost sighed loudly and scratched the back of his head, lifting up his blue goggles and twirling around in his rotating chair. "Dude, are you missing the point? I'm the one who causes more victims!!" He paused and looked into Kuja's unwavering, hopeful, silver eyes. "...Alright...only for you. But I get the cool hidden spy role... AND, i get the name the gang, okay?"

"Fine," Kuja agreed, smiling. "I knew you would agree..."

"If I didn't, you would be dead," Ghost shook his head. "I could've reported you..."

Kuja smiled again. "Well, but you didn't, and I'm thankful for that. What's life without risks? Well, I hope you'll come up with a name tomorrow."

"Ya," Ghost mumbled. "Now go away, I'm trying to nap." He pulled his goggles back onto his eyes, leaning back into the chair, which belonged to Boris, actually. Kuja grinned and went out, and he did not know Boris actually heard everything... "...Master, that was... please let him off..." Ghost lowered his eyes.

"He should be punished," Boris said darkly. "Trying to start a rebellion in the abbey?"

"Please, sir, I'll do anything," Ghost pinched the bridge of his nose. Rebellion...rebels... "Please... let him off..."

"Oh, he IS your twin brother after all," Boris smirked. "Though i made him forget all that... anything, you say?" Boris approached Ghost and lifted up his chin. "...Yes, anything, sir..." Ghost replied in defeat. Ghost's eyes slid closed as Boris pulled him into a forceful kiss.

***End flashback***

***Start flashback***

"Sorry I'm late, yo!" Ghost opened the door to the rooftop, grinning sheepishly. "Had...job to do."

"Welcome," Kuja smiled. Kai's eyes widened and his whole body tensed. Tala glared at Ghost hatefully with distrust. "Hey everyone, this is Ghost, our newest member. He said he'll be the spy for our group... Ghost, this is Kei and Yuriy. And as you know, I'm Kuja, the leader."

"OH yeah, i thought of the name! 'Rebel Army'!! Ain't it cool?" Ghost smiled and sat down beside Kuja. Kai eased up slightly, seeing that Ghost was not here to punish them, but to join them instead. "I wanna be the sub-leader!!" Ghost said rather childishly.

"Che, putting up that act, whose side are you working for?" Tala spat. Ghost immediately turned frosty, glowering at Tala. "Well, I don't expect you to trust me, Yuriy Ivanov, but whether you like it or not, I'm a member of this team now," Ghost continued haughtily, enjoying the fact that he was annoying Tala, "because Kuja over there invited me."

"Why you!" Tala growled, standing up. Kai pulled him back down, with a simple, warning, "_Tala." _"But Kai!! That insolent bastard has no sense of shame at all, strolling in here and acting like the boss after what he had done to us!"

"Yuriy," Kuja shook his head. "Fang did it under the orders of Boris, you know what's like here... all of us have no choice. That's why i founded this group in the first place." With that, Tala quietened down, sulking. Ghost smiled gratefully at Kuja, but turned away with a light blush when Kuja smiled warmly back.

"Well, all gangs have code names, right? Let's get some!" Ghost said happily.

"Yeah... Hm..." Kuja thought for a while. "I'll be Black Whirlwind."

"Red Phoenix," Kai said softly.

"Blue Wolf," Tala cast Kai a glance, coming to a silent agreement.

"Oh well, White Tornado... These names are so obvious though," Ghost grinned, and laughed as he got different looks from different people. He could have fun now, forgetting what would happen later, ignoring the growing dread in his stomach.

***End flashback***

Kuja sighed as he remembered the first few days of their gang, together...

***With Boris***

When Boris regained consciousness, he was already in jail. "What... WHY AM I HERE?!?! Get me out of this place!" He turned to see random, disgraceful pictures of him taped to the wall, with a spray painted note 'We got the film~~ Love, the Blitzkrieg Boys, the Rebel Army, and many others.' He turned back to see many of his fellow jailmates staring at him lustfully.

"...What are you looking at? AHHHHH!!!! DON'T COME CLOSER!!!"

* * *

***Crack!***

_Kai moved closer to Ghost, touching his ear piercings. Ghost seemed rather proud of them. "Ghost, when did you pierce?" "Well, Kuja pierced them for me when... K-K-Kai!!" Ghost blushed darkly when Kai tugged at one of them. Kai seemed rather confused at that. Kai tugged at them again, and Ghost let out a low groan. "K-Kai, stop..." Aaron seemed very amused at this and did nothing to help._

_The bladebreakers were slack jawed at their captain. Was he really so innocent? Blinking owlishly, Kai gently pulled at them again. "Ahh!" Ghost moaned, weakly pushing Kai away. Aaron gulped, his face now burning hotly. Tala pulled Kai away. "...Don't do that anymore, Kai," Tala sighed, looking at the breathless Ghost and aroused Aaron in distaste. Hilary was swooning at the 'yaoi-ness'. _

_"...Why?" Kai asked unexpectedly. _

_"Why? Well..." Tala himself blushed. "Ehh, just don't... do it again."_

_"...Okay," Kai agreed, still as confused as ever._

***end crack***

**

* * *

  
**

**REVIEW! I SURVIVE ON REVIEWS!!!**

**XP: The... big... question... seme or uke??**

**Kuja: ...*blush***

**Ghost: Hmm, it really depends... *winks at readers* **

**Kai: ...I'm not answering this... **

**Tala: ... ... ... ... *walks away***

**XP: Awww, you guys didn't really answer my questions... Ah, oh well.**

**XP: Another question... Yaoi or more yaoi? xD No isn't an option now. Pairings???**


	16. Thinking it over

XP: ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER!!! Meh, long chapters take longer to update though.

Well, forgive me, neh? ^-^ Hey, do you guys see the Tala-Ghost pairing? Ain't it cute? Please vote to choose who should be with who! This chapter is still about the hospital, the entertainment industry, Kuja thinking it over, so not that much yaoi, neh. But it will come!!! It is bound to come!!! XD

* * *

**Thanks for ya reviews!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!! *sniff***

**Sonu: YO!!! I missed ya while ya were gone! Thanks for reviewing (: Yeah, poor Ghost T-T What pairings do you want?? O-o**

**Petalwhisker x Fireheart: Kay, one talakai kojichiba! (:**

**Yoko Fujiyoka: Haha! Nice yaoi there (: Maybe you should write some beyblade yaoi too! :P So you want TalaKai, I presume? (:**

**Neonwriter723: Kay! More yaoi! One talakai or talakuja!**

**Oliveover: Haha, really? xD Btw, you want yaoi? What pairings do you want?**

**Aiki-chii: LOL, lovely thing! What pairings do you want, woman?**

**Rapunzelle: Great that you loved it~ Btw, please vote for the pairings :X**

**Golden-issa123: Uke Kai, Uke Kuja, Seme Tala, Seme Ghost? Gotcha. xD And pairings?**

* * *

Ghost sat nervously outside the hospital's examination room. He fiddled with his collar. He twirled his hair. He played with his ear piercings. "Ghost dear, relax..." Aaron said soothingly. "Everything's going to be okay."

"You'll never know..." Ghost chewed on his lower lip. "Chaos, is it true that everything will be okay?" Chaos could see the future anyway...

"Maybe, maybe not," Chaos said mischievously. "But don't you worry your handsome head about it, just concentrate on getting better." Ghost sighed. He was really nervous... and the smell of the hospital disinfectant, death and sickness was really getting to him...

"I HATE THIS SMELL!" Tala growled as he walked back to where Ghost sat. He was accompanied by the bladebreakers. "AND THIS BRATPACK IS ANNOYING!" Tala grumbled about more stuff under his breath. Complaining about doctors who asked too much, complaining about the hospital gown he had to wear during the x-ray, things like that. Ghost smiled softly at Tala. "...Why are you smiling at me?" Tala asked half-suspiciously. He actually didn't have the heart to argue with such a fragile Ghost.

"Thank you for being here, even if not by your own accord. We both know how much we both hate hospitals," Ghost chuckled, "You make me feel more at ease..." Tala's eyes softened, "Ghost..." Tala sighed. Ghost was more upset compared to him, when Kuja had ran off with that betrayed look in his eyes. And Ghost's eye was in a much worse state compared to Tala's now healed arm.

Ghost's eyes filled with tears.

"No Ghost, you can't cry. Who knows what will happen to your injured eye," Tala knelt down in front of Ghost and held his hands. "I know it hurts, Ghost, but bear with it. Kai is very capable, he will definitely get Kuja back." These two people, who normally bickered like they hated each other, were getting along for a change. They actually understand each other much more than what they let on.

"Will Chiba Korowai come in?" A voice called out. Ghost flinched at the sound of his name, and he looked at Tala with fearful eyes. Ghost sniffled.

"Don't you fucking dare cry, you hear me? Now, don't be a bloody coward and go into that door..." Tala growled.

"Come with me?" Ghost asked softly, a plea. He looked down at his hands.

"Did you need to ask?" Tala said wryly. Ghost gave a small shaky smile at Tala as Tala pulled him on his feet. "Good luck," The bladebreakers said sympathetically. "GO GHOST!!" Aaron cheered. "You better get well..." Chaos mumbled. Tala and Ghost squeezed each other's hand as they went into the room. "Chiba Korowai?" A bestacled man asked. "Take a seat."

Ghost sat down, and Tala remained standing behind Ghost, squeezing his shoulders and massaging it in slow, lazy circles. Ghost relaxed slightly. "Now, this might hurt a little," The doctor said. "Close both of your eyes." Ghost clawed his flesh of his palm as he closed his eyes, fearing what was to come. The doctor dabbed a cotton wool in some kind of liquid and gently rubbed it onto Ghost's injured eye. Ghost winced as the doctor cleaned off the dried blood.

"Open your eyes," The doctor said softly, pitying the boy in front of him. Ghost opened his eyes, and the doctor switched on a screen with many alphabets, getting smaller and smaller with each line. "Now, cover your right eye and see with your left eye. What do you see?"

Ghost covered his right eye... to see absolutely nothing with his left. "I... I don't see anything..." The doctor made a worried sound at the back of his throat. He took something and tilted Ghost's head back, shining the small torch into Ghost's eye. Ghost did not even wince, or close his eyes. He just stared blankly at the light, unseeing. His irises did not respond according to the light.

"This is bad..." The doctor whispered. He took a closer inspection. "Chiba, if you don't undergo a surgery soon, I'm afraid your other eye will go blind too. And the better the sooner, or the rate of success would get lower..." Ghost gulped nervously at the sound of that.

"What's wrong with his eye?" Tala asked worriedly. Ghost looked up at Tala, and his left eye was much more dull compared to the other, and the whites of his eyes was a sickly pale yellow colour, his irises no longer the bright golden it should've been. Tala gasped inwardly, then gasped audibly. "How long... does he have? And how do we get a donor?"

"About three days, I'm afraid. The eye has been infected due to lack of proper care... and we currently have no donors at the moment, so perhaps... he would just have to... have only one eye," The doctor said sadly. Tears threatened to fall from Tala and Ghost's eyes. "Idiot! I told you not to cry!" Tala chided Ghost.

"You're the idiot, you're crying too!" Ghost retorted.

"It's okay to cry, it won't affect his eye. It's better to cry when you're sad. Please decide by tomorrow if you wish to take the surgery, so we can take necessary measures and prepare instruments. You may go home now..." The doctor smiled, or tried to. His smile did not reach his eyes. Ghost clutched onto the front of Tala's shirt and bawled as hard as he could, wetting Tala's shirt. Tala hugged Ghost's thin body to his, his own tears falling.

"You're wetting my shirt, bitch," Tala said half-heartedly.

"Shut up, bastard," Ghost said with a trembling voice. Tala patted Ghost's back and rubbed it in the slow lazy circles again. Ghost's trembling and sniffing subsided a little. "I'm afraid, Tala..."

"I know," Tala whispered. "I know. Come on, Ghost, chin up. The others are waiting for us..."

"Can we not tell them? Not just yet?" Ghost begged. "I don't want them to see me like this, with the pity in their eyes. I don't want them to know..."

"Okay, I understand..." Tala said reassuringly, even though he frowned upon the idea.

"Thank you, Tala..." Ghost smiled. "I appreciate it." He wiped his tears on his sleeves, then wiped away Tala's tenderly with his thumbs. "Let's go. Goodbye, Mr. Doctor." The doctor nodded as the two went out the door.

"How's it??" Aaron asked immediately. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked up.

"I'M OKAY!" Ghost lied cheerfully. "I have to come back for check-ups though, coz my eye can't see well." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but both Chaos and Aaron stared at him. One stared knowingly, the other one stared accusingly, knowing that Ghost was lying. Ghost's smile faltered slightly, but he turned his smile back on when Tala looked at him encouragingly with ice blue eyes. "Let's go home!!! I want KFC!" Ghost grinned. "Let's celebrate!!" He dragged Tala away with him, and Tala let him. _Three days... I'll only let him do this for three days..._Tala shook his head sadly as he followed Ghost.

"I book the window seat!" Ghost laughed. "Tala, Tala, seat with me!"

"Sure, if it'd shut you up," Tala jibed. He sounded mean, but everyone could see the amusement and affection in his eyes. Ghost giggled and nodded giddily. Tala took his seat beside Ghost, Aaron sat beside Tala, and the bladebreakers occupied the other seats. Only Kenny wasn't there, as he went back to his 'lab' to fix Shadow's wounds, with Shadow being a robot and all.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Ray asked curiously.

"To not eat KFC," Tala said off-handedly.

"TALA! HE DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Ghost growled. Tala smirked. "Well, you shouldn't, you're getting fat."

"WHAT? I'm not!" Ghost sulked. "I'm skinnier than you!"

"OH yeah?" Tala challenged.

"YEAH! I'm lighter!"

"I'm taller."

"...I'm still skinnier."

"...Whatever, fag."

"Don't 'whatever' me, asshole."

""I 'whatever' whoever i want, whenever, wherever," Tala said smugly. Ghost now had a huge smile on his face, and Tala was trying to contain his. "Nice play of words, Tala," Aaron complimented.

"Hey! Whose side are you on??" Ghost faked a hurt look. Everyone laughed, and the topic was successfully diverted from the hospital and the doctor. Ghost looked at Tala thankfully, and Tala smiled back. _Hey, it's not like I didn't have fun. _Ghost smiled when he understood how Tala's eyes shone with different emotions to tell different stories.

"Oh, how I love you, baby, let's get it on tonight," Ghost mouthed, winking playfully. Tala playfully shoved Ghost, "Perverted homo." He understood because he could lip-read.

"What's going on back there?" Chaos asked, interested. Ghost started whistling, and Tala looked up at the ceiling as he had nothing else to do. Chaos chuckled. So obvious. Ghost and Tala glanced over at each other, then broke into huge grins. Then, all of a sudden, both of them stared coldly at each other. Then, they stared at each other with anger and hatred, and the atmosphere immediately became tense. They then gave each other shocked horrified faces. Then sadness. Then they smiled giddily and looked at each other with love. They broke into laughter and hi-fived each other.

"I see you're still good at it, Tala," Ghost grinned. "You should pick up acting!"

"Hey, you're not bad too," Tala smirked. "Well, maybe next time we should act together. That would be a show. And maybe i would overtake your position and become Russia's top idol."

"Aww, how mean," Ghost pouted. "But you'll never overtake me, because I am-" Ghost flicked his hair coolly, gave a sexy, charismatic smile and said huskily, "Ghost." Tala laughed at that. "Well, but i am-" Tala closed his eyes and leaned back before opening alluring, blue eyes. He smirked boyishly and winked flirtily. He licked his lips seductively and said, "Tala Ivanov."

"Ciao, babes," They said at the same time, still in their idol mode. They both gave air kisses. Then broke into uncontrollable laughter.

Hilary kept on giving out fangirlish squeals, Max stared openly in awe, and Ray was stunned. "When did they get along so well?" Tyson asked in confusion. "I thought they hated each other."

"Aww, who said so? I love my cute wittle redhead," Ghost pouted and clung onto Tala's arm almost possessively. "I'm stealing him while Kai isn't here."

"But I thought you liked Kuja?" Tyson asked insensitively. Ghost's smile froze. He felt as thought his heart had been pierced again. Tala snarled at Tyson animalistically. "You ignorant fat pig! I spent so much work making him cheer up and there you go, ruining everything with that big mouth of yours!" "WHAT? I was just asking!" Tyson said indignantly.

"It's okay," Ghost smiled sadly. "I wonder how he's doing...? He's probably hating me to death and-" Ghost was cut off when Tala drew him into a soft and gentle kiss. Dazed, Ghost looked at Tala in confusion. "Wha... You...kissed me?"

Tala blushed darkly. "What? It's something you would've done if i were the one being depressed..."

Ghost grinned. "AWWW, You're so cute! You're blushing!" Ghost pinched Tala's cheeks. "And awwww, you taste so darn good! I really hope we can work together in some romance dramas or something with tons of kissing scenes!!" Tala blushed a shade of red darker than his hair. Tala had managed to cheer Ghost up again, so it probably was worth it... maybe.

***With Kai***

They've been running for almost an hour now! How much stamina does Kuja have? Ray panted. He was really tired now... Ian was flushed as he tried to keep up, his feet shorter and harder to run further. Only Kai seemed unaffected. Kai only concentrated on the device in his hands. He didn't even have to look to dodge tree branches, jump over rocks and other things. They were away from the hustle and bustle from the city, in a jungle with tons of obstacles and rocky ground.

Kai smiled when he saw the dot stop moving. His throat was freaking dry, for gods sake. "Kuja!!" Kai ran over to Kuja, who was sitting beside the stream with his legs stretched out, hands behind him on the ground to support himself. The water was clear and pretty. Kuja breathed, his chest rising up and down. "God, you're so persistent, Kei..." Kai grinned and sat down beside Kuja, before he scooped up some water from the stream to drink. Seeing Kai do that, both Ray and Ian sat down, or more like collapsed, and took their own drink. The water was cool and soothing to their throats.

"Kuja... please come back with us," Kai pleaded. "Ghost... he was crying... You know how I hate to see any one of us cry..."

"...I'm sorry, Kei..." Kuja looked up at the sky, which was mostly shielded by trees. Only some sunlight managed to stream in. Birds chirped everywhere, flying, swooping about, while insects sang their mating songs, the wind rustling the leaves of trees gently, causing some to fall. One fell on Kuja's forehead. Ian chuckled as Kuja took it off his head in slight irritation. Kuja sighed heavily. "To think he hid something so important from me..."

"I'm not sure why he did that. But give him a chance to explain..." Kai pursed his lips. "I'm sure Tala knows why he did that though. They have a strange understanding of each other. But... you don't remember Ghost from your childhood? Did Boris brainwash you?"

"I don't know..." Kuja breathed in the scent of nature. "Maybe."

"Come back, Kuja," Kai begged. Kuja looked at the earnest, pleading expression on his youngest member's face. Since a long time back, Kuja could never resist those eyes, and had always given in to Kai's demands. However, Kai did not monopolize on this, and only did it for desperate measures. Kuja remembered how Ghost had trembled before and after Mr Dickenson had told him. He remembered how while crying, Ghost said that he did not want to be Kuja's twin...

"Let me consider, Kei. Please. I need some time alone. I'll give you an answer tomorrow, so... please leave for today," Kuja almost agreed to go back. But his mind was too messy with thoughts, and his heart was still too hurt and agitated to talk it over calmly. Kai nodded, understanding. "That's a promise right, Kuja?" Kai smiled slightly. Kuja nodded, offering a feeble smile back. Kuja never broke his promises.

"Alright then," Kai stood up and dusted himself off. "Ian, Ray, let's go back."

"WHAT?! He's not coming back with us??" Ian whined.

"SO we came here for nothing?" Ray complained. Kai glared at them intensely, and both of them shut up. "...Bye, Kuja," Kai said sadly. Even though all this was over, even though Kai was probably going back to Japan soon... the four of them still couldn't be together... "I'm really, really sorry, Kei..." Kuja sighed again, turning his back to them. He knew how Kai looked up to them like they were family. The rebel army was a family... a family that none of them had. To see it broken like this, it must have affected Kai greatly.

Kuja stood up and ran over, pulling Kai into a warm, affectionate hug, ruffling his soft, dual-toned hair. Only at this, did tears start forming in Kai's eyes. Kai sniffled and pulled Kuja closer. Kai felt so lost... so lonely... Kuja felt so pained, so guilty... "Tomorrow, Kei, I promise you, I swear upon my name, tomorrow..." Kai nodded and let go of Kuja. He wiped away his tears and silently walked back to where Ray and Ian were waiting for him.

Hopefully, by tomorrow, everything would be okay...

***With Ghost***

"You don't have to follow me, Tala! I'm just going to work!!" Ghost huffed as they walked into the company building. Tala stuck his tongue out childishly. "No way I'm gonna let you be alone. You might somehow kill yourself." Chaos had said that he had something to do and went off, so Ghost was manager-less for the day. Aaron said he had a nail polish advertisement, which both Ghost and Tala went "WTF" at. Tala self-volunteered to accompany Ghost.

"Ghost, my top boy!" The boss grinned when he saw them, and when he saw the many earrings on Ghost's ears, he said, "Woah, you've gone bad boy style! I'm sure the fans will drool over you! And what's this? Tala Ivanov! Why, i wonder how long it's been since I've last seen you... You've always rejected our proposals for movies, talk shows and advertisements... So why are you here together today? What an odd pairing!"

Ghost and Tala looked at each other, both thinking. The best thing they could think of is... "We're best friends now!" Tala shouted. "We're friends with benefits!" Ghost said slyly. They grinned and put their arms around each other, with Tala trying to step on Ghost's foot for the 'benefits' part. Ghost let go of Tala and stepped back in time. "So, we're planning to take a job together, if that's fine and dandy and all!"

"Beautiful! I'll see what jobs i can find!" The boss cheered. "The fans will definitely ADORE you guys!"

"San kyuu Bosu!" Ghost thanked with japanese accent. The boss squealed like a fan girl, and Tala shot him an odd look. "What?" Ghost grinned. "I am loveeeeed! Now come on, let's go meet up with Aaron, we have a song to make today."

"I didn't see you rehearsing any songs," Tala was puzzled.

"I think them up on the spot," Ghost grinned. "I am one talented bastard~"

"Egoist," Tala shook his head in light exasperation as Ghost pulled him along. Many people stared openly at them. "Ah~Ah~" Ghost cheered, "There he is! Aaron deary~~~"

"Ghost honey~~!!" Aaron grinned as he pulled Ghost into a tight hug. Tala almost smacked his forehead. Such gayness in public... He almost felt ashamed to be there. What he didn't notice was the sly glances Ghost and Aaron gave each other. "Tala sweetie~! Group hug!!!!!" They collapsed all over each other, with Ghost giggling, Tala chuckling, and Aaron laughing.

"Hey Tals, you're free to tour around the place, ya hear? ME and Aaron are gonna go record our fantabulous song now!" Ghost grinned. Tala cocked an eyebrow. What made Ghost so hyper?

"So yeah, buh-bye, Tals!!" Aaron laughed as he slung his arm around Ghost.

"Suuure, whatever gay dudes, get outta my sight," Tala said jokingly.

"Yeaaaah, bye, devil horns!" Ghost mimicked Tala's hair by putting two fingers on each side of the head. They both stuck their tongues out at each other. Ghost laughed merrily as Aaron pulled him away hurriedly, saying that they were going to be late. Ghost glanced back at Tala uneasily, and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Tala smiling and waving at him. Ghost laughed and turned away, now reassured.

Ghost and Aaron went to the studio and took their positions. "Ready!" Aaron called out. Both of them took their guitars, one electric and one bass. And then, they started, soulfully, both looking regretful and pained.

***Brackets are by Aaron, otherwise by Ghost, or sang together. **

(Aaron: lost my music...) Ghost: Someone help me sing...

(lost my music...) I've lost all my tunes...

(lost my music...)Gone with you, is my melody

(lost my music...) I miss you so badly...

I've lost my music~! Simply because you've gone,

I've lost my music~! Because you had moved on,

I've lost my music~! As you love me no longer

I've lost my music~! My sadness overflows as i long for you.

(I'm helping him sing this song,

For his unrequited love,

Because his beloved had left him,

His voice no longer works,

All that is left is a broken shell,

Empty and fragile, i want to protect you,

Let me sing for you when you cannot...

Because your heart is hurt,

Because you've lost your sweet melody...)

I've lost my music~! Why won't you come back to me...

I've lost my music~! I love you so badly...

I've lost my music~! Please don't leave me here...

I've lost my music~! I'm sorry for everything...

(Music... music is gone,

Love... Love has gone,

Alone, all alone, so helplessly,

So pitifully it makes me heart pang,

Why did he leave? Why did he?

To leave you with broken wings,

To leave you so vulnerable,

You don't deserve this...)

_**(Together**: Music is gone, Love is gone,_

_Everything in shambles,_

_Everything's messed up,_

_Oh, this is fucked up,_

_I'm so freaking stressed,_

_So frustrated due to you..._

_Why can't you understand?_

_These feelings of mine,_

_are all for you...)_

I've lost my music, lost it all,

I've lost your love, with your trust,

I've lost myself, my heart broken,

I've lost you... I can't... leave without you...

Together: Music is lost...

All of the crew cheered. "That was amazing!" "It was so full of feelings..." "How charming!" Ghost and Aaron simply just smiled, "Okay then, we both gotta go..." Aaron smiled and tousled Ghost's hair before he left to see the boss. Ghost sighed and went to the cafeteria alone, wondering where Tala was.

"Hey, I see that you're not with your manager today," A boy sneered. "Or with any of those people you suck up to."

Ghost gave a thin lipped smile as he tried to step past the boy. However, the boy did not let him. "I bet you used your body to get to where you are today!" Ghost's eyes widened.

***Flash***

That foul smelling breath of alcohol and smoke as Boris forcefully kissed him... The shrieks from his own mouth as Boris entered him... The taste of saltiness in his mouth that made him want to puke... Left on the floor, cold, messy, shivering... his dirty body, scarred with hickeys...

***End flash***

Ghost screamed.

Everyone stared at Ghost as he kept screaming and screaming and screaming. Ghost clutched his head tightly, face contorted in pain as he was chained down by ghosts of the past. (no pun intended)"Hey! Why are you screaming? I didn't do anything to you!" The boy panicked.

"GHOST!" Tala rushed over and held Ghost in his arms. Without hesitance he snarled and punched the boy in front of him. "YOU BLOODY MOTHER FUCKER! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO GHOST?!" Tala grabbed the boy by the collar and held him up, dangling him.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" The boy cried out. "He... he must be acting to get all of you against me!"

"No..." Ghost muttered. "Don't..." Crystalline tears slid done his pale, alabaster skin. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Tala just threw the boy aside, before hurriedly going to Ghost. "GHOST! WAKE UP! OPEN YOUR EYES! IT'S TALA! TALA!"

***Flashback***

"Hey, what do ya hate me so much? What can I do to make you like me? Sex?" Ghost asked bluntly. This was a time somewhere near the forming of the rebel army.

"I hate you coz you say and do things like that, making yourself worse than trash," Tala spat with russian accent, eyes burning with annoyance and disgust. "Who would want to have sex with you? You sicken me."

As Tala exited, A smile formed on Ghost's face. It was nice to have someone who didn't want his body...

***End flashback***

When Ghost regained control of his body, once he saw Tala's bright red hair and ice blue eyes, he sobbed even harder and clung onto Tala's body, broken and fragile. "Tala... Tala... Tala..." Ghost sobbed again and again as Tala gently patted his back.

"What's wrong, Ghost? Did that guy hurt you?" Tala's voice was soothing and gentle. Ghost looked up, and his expression screamed 'BORISSS!!!!', but instead he whimpered, "Tala, that guy bullied me..." Tala could read his expression, but still decided to join in the fun, "Is that so...?" Tala said darkly. "Well, no one EVER gets away with hurting MY Ghost!!" Ghost hid a smile as Tala strolled over very, very calmly to the other guy, who was shaking in his boots, probably about to pee in his pants.

"I-I'm sorry, so... so please don't kill me!!!! I won't bully Ghost anymore!!!"

"Good," Tala smirked. "And you better keep your promise like a man or I'll make sure you won't be a guy anymore."

"Awwww, Tals is soooo manly~" Ghost grinned, poking Tala's cheeks. He still had tear stains left over on his cheeks. "...Silly kid," Tala shook his head in exasperation. "...Carry me?" Ghost asked childishly, vulnerably. He stretched his arms out to Tala. Tala's heart melted and he swept Ghost off his feet, carrying him bridal style. Ghost grinned uncontrollably, as he snuggled into the nape of Tala's neck. No doubt that rumors will be spread out soon... But still, Ghost couldn't wish that this moment lasted for an eternity. To have someone defend and protect him... it was a nice feeling.

***With Kuja***

Kuja had been sitting on top of a tree branch when he heard a strange rustling sound in the bushes, and immediately tensed up. "Who's there?!" A silhouette of the person appeared, then Kuja could clearly see that it was Shadow. "Shadow... what are you doing here?" Kuja was extremely relieved to see that Shadow's leg was properly fixed.

"Master... I have come to accompany you. You are, after all, my master now," Shadow smiled softly under the pale moonlight. He then made his way nimbly up the tree.

Kuja smiled sadly and nodded."Fine then... but, please call me Kuja."

"K-Ku...Kuja..." Shadow tested. "Kuja, do you know the reason why Ghost said he didn't want to be your twin?"

"...Because he hates me?" Kuja said bitterly.

"No, it wasn't that. More of the opposite. He loved you... he didn't want to be your twin, because twins couldn't be together... siblings cannot be together, as it is frowned upon and called incest..." Shadow explained. Kuja's eyes widened. He didn't know that. "That's why, Kuja... You must go to Ghost and make him understand that you do not mind incest, because love has no bounds."

Kuja's eyes watered. Dear lord, what had he done? He didn't understand Ghost despite being his twin, he didn't know that Ghost loved him, and he said such hateful words to Ghost... he had been so mean to Ghost and had made him cry... "I must go... go back to Chiba..."

Shadow shook his head. "No, master, you must rest. Go tomorrow, when you have thought it over properly."

"Okay... Thank you for coming, Shadow, or else who knows what i might've..." Kuja sighed. "I might've stayed in my delusion forever, and hated Ghost forever, stabbing needles into his heart... Anyway Shadow... how do you know so much? You're the most knowledgeable and nice robot I've ever known!" Kuja yawned and rubbed his eyes blearily.

"Well, that's because I... love you," Shadow said hesitantly, but when he turned back to Kuja, Kuja was already fast asleep. Did he hear that...? Shadow chuckled. "Oh well... he already loves another after all..." Shadow looked at Kuja sleeping with his body slouched, leaning on the tree trunk. He seemed so beautiful... Such silky, shiny black hair... such flawless, white skin... Shadow slowly leaned over and gently kissed Kuja's forehead. "Goodnight, Kuja..."

Shadow kept guard the whole night.

***Crack***

"You should stop eating KFC," The doctor said sternly. Ghost's eyes widened, then started to water. Tala was trying hard to stifle his laughter. Sadly, Ghost walked out of the hospital.

"Chaaaos, I wanna eat KFC~~~" Ghost whined.

"… Again? You should stop eating KFC. Personally, I prefer McDonalds," Chaos replied.

Why doesn't anybody let him eat KFC?

Ghost secretly sneaked out to buy his beloved KFC. When he went to KFC, however…

"I'm sorry, sir, KFC will not serve you today, we're having a holiday" The lady at the counter said.

Sadly, Ghost left, deprived of his KFC. Then when he saw Kai, he imagined Kai as a crispy chicken wing!!! "OMFG, KFC!!!!" Ghost jumped at Kai, who let out a shout in surprise, and they both dropped to the floor, with Ghost gnawing on Kai's arm. "OW OW OW OW!!!" Kai shouted. "AW, GODAMMIT TALA, LET THE GUY HAVE HIS KFC!"

"Fine," Tala pouted. "But only because you begged me… YOU GUYS CAN STOP ACTING NOW!!!"

Ghost froze. Acting…? The doctor… Chaos… KFC… acting…?

"Exclude Chaos," Kai pointed out.

"TALAAAAA!!!!!! I'MMA GONNA KILLL YAAAA, YA BLOODY ARSHHOLE!!!!" Ghost snarled. Tala laughed and ran away. "Your accent is so damn hilarious!!!"

* * *

XP: Hope you enjoyed it~~~ Please review, and please vote! Oh yeah, and I might have a Q&A session so please send in questions!!! For example…

XP:*Ahem* Do you scrunch or fold your toilet paper?????

Tala: WHAT?!?!?! NO WAY I'M ANSWERING THAT!

Ghost: Scrunch. *No hesitation whatsoever*

Kuja: *blushes slightly* Fold…

Kai: *Glances at Kuja and Ghost* … Fold.

XP: O-o They're actually answering?

Ghost: Only because of me~ *Cheshire cat grin*

Tala: …*mutters*

Kuja: *Blinks*

Kai: What did you say?

Tala: *Blushes hotly* I SAID SCRUNCH, OKAY!!! SCRUNCH!!!!

(Tala's voice echoes)

Ghost: *Breaks into uncontrollable laughter.

Kai: *Can't help but chuckle*

Kuja: *Pats Tala's shoulders sympathetically*

Tala: *On verge of tears* BULLIES!!!!

XP: CHEERS!


	17. Kuja's back!

**XP: Thanks for reviews! I thank you very much! Danke schon! I think that means thank you in german, though i'm not sure if i spelt it correctly... Might as well say... go GHOST! *sighs happily* This story has come so far... xD**

**Ghost: Sankyuu desu, minna san~~~~ *happy***

**Tala: ... Read or die. *Dark aura***

**Kuja: Haha, don't be like that, Tala! WEll, err, everyone... thanks for reading, and you have my deepest gratitude for doing so. I really hope that you guys will continue to read and support us... *all humble***

**Kai: ...Thanks. *Fiddles with scarf***

**Ghost: *Stares at Kai* Why the bloody hell are you so cute? =D Makes me wanna glomp you...**

**Tala: O-O!! Don't you dare!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Once again, thanks~~~_

_Rapunzelle: GhostKuja, KaiTala, potential AaronShadowChaos. Kay! (:_

_vdalfredo: huh? O-O at the same time? What do you mean? oh yeah, if i add the dot in your name, your name will disappear T-T _

_Aiki-chii: Hehehe, TalaGhost rocks! xD Hey, what with the biasedness? ._. Why can't i call you woman when Tala can?_

_Petalwhisker X Fireheart: It's happy? O-o? LOL KFC-ness!! Yeah, i was writing it before i ate KFC! XD So strange, neh? More Kaisy here - So sorry, i also felt that there needed to be more Kai..._

_Yoko Fujioka: Yeah, i absolutely think so! :D I'm always searching for mostly KaiTala fics. I love Kai (: I've read your 'sweeter than chocolate', i think it's rather good (:_

_Sonu: Kay, TalaKai KujaGhost. That seems to be the more popular pairings (: Many people think TalaGhost is good too... ShadowKuja... then what about Kai??? xD The song was made by me, like always (: Yeah, they'll answer. So please send in questions~ :D_

* * *

***With Ghost***

It was after midnight, in the early morning, when Chaos slipped into Ghost's room. Ghost sat up sluggishly. He hadn't been able to fall asleep, despite his tiredness. He was afraid of the nightmares that would come. "You owe me, remember?" Chaos said with a hint of smugness.

"Yeah," Ghost said reluctantly. Chaos slinked across the room to tilt Ghost's chin up. His finger brushed along Ghost's left eyelid tenderly. "Poor boy... what did the doctor say?"

"Mmm, he said that... I needed surgery... and the time limit is three days. If not..." Ghost's voice dropped to a low whisper. His eyes started to shine with tears. Ghost could never really lie to Chaos. Chaos's dark eyes will coax the cold hard truth out.

"Poor boy," Chaos murmured again. "My beautiful Ghost..." Ghost closed his eyes as Chaos leaned closer, nibbling on Ghost's ear, hot breath making Ghost shiver. "One last time... Then I'll return you back to Kuja," Chaos whispered huskily.

"Ahn..." Ghost arched his back to Chaos's skilled touches. Ghost clutched onto the front of Chaos's shirt, his lithe frame trembling. "Chaos..."

"Don't say my name so erotically..." Chaos blushed darkly. "It makes me want to be aggressive."

"Then be so," Ghost looked up at Chaos trustingly. "One last time, after all." Ghost managed a weak grin.

"Well, if you say so," Chaos smirked.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Ghost panted, his cheeks now also flushed. "Man, you weren't kidding about being aggres- OH MY GOD!"

Well, surprisingly, after that one hour, Ghost slept soundly, without any nightmares, cuddled up to Chaos's muscular body.

***With Kai***

"Damn, it's freaking cold out there!" Upon hearing that guy speak, Kai smirked inwardly. Luckily, Kai would be in this warm and comfortable place for a few hours. "Hiwatari, stop day dreaming and work!" ...Or not so luckily.

"Osu," Kai sighed. The only reason he was working in this freaking cafe was because of Ghost. Don't understand? Well, Ghost's birthday was coming up, and Kai had seen something that Ghost would've surely liked- a smooth black guitar with a pair of beautiful, detailed white dragons on top, flames coming out of their mouths. Sure, he was loaded with Voltaire's money, but he didn't want to use that dirty money for his friend's birthday. It had to be sincere.

"Kyaaaa, that guy is sooo hot!" A female customer squealed. Kai gave them a very patient and patronizing smile. "OMG! He just smiled!!" The girls squealed, infatuated. Kai rolled his eyes and smoothly strode over. He flicked his hair elegantly, before leaning down very closely to one of the females, "So, what would you like to have today?"

"Y-Y-You..."

"Besides me, of course," Kai smiled dazzlingly. Dammit, he must persevere... he must get that guitar!!! The girls ordered, and when Kai left, they chatted amongst themselves while giggling, most of them having a blush on their face. Kai went into the kitchen. "New order..." After the cook took it, Kai went over to find his boss. "Boss, I need to go off early today."

"And why??" The boss glanced at Kai with suspicion.

"Personal reasons," Kai said smoothly. He had to go find Kuja...

"Fine, but only if you manage to serve a hundred customers!" The boss cackled. He loved money!!! And Kai brought lots of money! No way that he was gonna let Kai go easily. Kai fidgeted. Hmm, a hundred... Ah, he heard the bell jingle, and that meant new customers. He should hurry up and get this over with. "A hundred. Hiwatari!" The boss reminded as Kai speeded off. "Osu!" Kai went out only to see... the Bladebreakers. He almost fell on his face then.

"Go back, I'm busy," Kai said coldly.

"Aw, but we're here as customers today!" Tyson whined. With Tyson's voracious appetite, the boss was always happy for him to be here. Hilary secretly eyed Kai's outfit. Kai was dressed in a waiter's costume, and boy, did he look hot. He would be in every girl's fantasies... "Stop checking Kai out, Hil," Ray chuckled. Hilary flushed darkly at that and tried to hit Ray. "Stop fighting, guys, let's order!" Max said hyperly. Kenny held onto Dizzy for dear life as he surveyed the surroundings. Full of girls... all giggling and looking at them... in this super elegant-like place...

"Take a seat then," Kai said half-heartedly as he took out a pen from the clipboard it was on. "Place your order, and keep in mind that I'm not a food, so please do not order me, and please do not insist that 'eyecandy' counts as food." The girls behind them overheard this and started to laugh. The Bladebreakers were the only male customers there. Kai wrote down everything they ordered with surprising speed, and left to submit the order.

"Wow, that's a lot, is our customer a woman or a pig?" The chef commented. Kai massaged his sore hand, which was that way due to Tyson's many demands. "It's a male pig," Kai smirked. The chef seemed startled. "Gays? I'm homophobic!" "Maa, maybe. Who knows?" Kai deliberately said that. It was his way of making the place more interesting... to talk to the chef with riddles and random shit. Kai went back out when he heard the bell jingle again.

"Irashaima-" Kai was tackle-glomped by someone. "Wheeeee!!!" Ghost laughed. "It's Kai in a suit~~ Haha, why didn't you tell us that you worked here? I only heard from the Bladebreakers~" It was purely by chance that the Bladebreakers found him. Hilary had wanted to come here by the recommendation of her friend, and everyone had seen a person who looked like Kai. So they went in and found him, and now they kept on coming.

"Get off my Kai!" Tala snarled.

"Awwww, can't you share?" Ghost pouted, getting off Kai, or more like, getting dragged off Kai by Tala. Kai smiled softly when he saw them. "So, you guys here to cause trouble or to eat?"

"Both," Ghost grinned. He happily took a seat at the window table, pulling Tala along. He spotted the Bladebreakers. "Aaah~~~ The bladebreakers! Hello!!!" The Bladebreakers waved back enthusiastically. After accepting a weird order from Ghost (which contained a lot of wasabi), and a order full of strawberries from Tala (strangely), Kai went to submit the order.

"A fire-breathing monster and lovely lady this time?" The cook scratched his head as he handed Kai the Bladebreaker's food.

"Homos," Kai replied, stifling a laugh. He watched the cook's eyes widen to a comical extent with amusement. "What's with all the gays???"

"Acquaintances of mine," Kai said coolly after collecting all of the dishes on a few trays. "WHAT?!?!?!" Kai chuckled as he balanced the trays to the Bladebreaker's table. "Who's paying?" Kai asked, interested. He wonders how Tyson manages to survive. All those food must cost a lot of money. "Mr D," Tyson said smugly as he started to wolf down his meal. Everyone turned their heads away from the disgusting sight. Kai stayed a while, until the cook called for him. "Hey, Hiwatari!!"

"Coming~~~"

"The order for the fire-breathing monster and lovely lady... what do you mean your acquaintances? Does that mean you're a gay too?"

"Thanks," Kai grinned, ignoring the questions. He went back out to serve Ghost and Tala. "I hope you'll enjoy your meal," Kai hid a smirk.

"Ehh, Kai-chan seems happy," Ghost narrowed his eyes. He could easily read Kai.

"Hmm, he does. What happened?" Tala asked.

"Nothing much, just that the two of you have been dubbed 'fire-breathing monster' and 'lovely lady'," Kai smiled sweetly, and when the two looked at his face, their mind couldn't comprehend the words. It tok a while to sink in. "WHAT?!?!" Tala hollered.

Ghost, however, was more interested in who was who. "Ehhhh? Who's the monster?? Who's the lady???" Kai smiled mysteriously. "Why don't you guess, wasabi lover and strawberry lover?"

"Ah! I get it!" Ghost laughed, and at that time Tala understood. Tala was in rage,"WHAT?!?!?! Who said that? I'm gonna kill him!!"

"Please do not dirty our carpet... Wait, no, no that. Please do not fight in our cafe..." Kai had a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, I'm gonna tell the guy your reactions." Kai left with a surprisingly satisfied and happy feeling. "Hey cook~~ The monster is really happy for some reason, and the lovely lady wants to kill you!"

"What? Me? What did I do?" The poor cook seemed terribly confused. Kai chuckled, and counted. Ghost, Tala, Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary... seven. Ninety three more to go then. But wait, the boss didn't say that he couldn't add in the previous customers he served, so...

Oh wow. Just needed three more.

When the bell jingled again, Kai was full of hope. Woah, a trio of girls! Yes, he was damn lucky!! "This way, please. What would you like to order??" Kai's smile was full of sweetness. You could practically see flowers blooming behind him. "Ahhh... you..."

"I'm not a food item, ojou-sama," Kai smiled again.

"Then...then the strawberry parfait..."

"Coming right up! What about you two?" Kai directed his smile to the other two.

"Kai seems to be doing well!" Ghost commented happily. "To think I was so worried about him... Oops, look at the time... Tala!!!! We have to go now!!!! We're almost late!"

"What?! Dammit, it's all your fault, you had to dress so long!"

"What? My fault? An idol has to always look good! Besides, Aaron uses double of my time!" Ghost retorted. The two bickered all the way out, then both started to dash, but continued to argue. Kai shook his head in exasperation, before he realised something. "THOSE TWO DIDN'T PAY! Ahhhh dammit, now I have to pay with my own money first," Kai ruffled his head in frustration. "Hey dudes! The hundred are done, so ciao!!!"

"Bye!" The cook and the other waiter shouted back. Kai also ran out, breaking the girls' fantasies and leaving the Breakbladers wondering where he went. Kai rushed. He hoped he would get a positive answer... His body led the way, because he had forgotten where to turn at different corners. "Kuja! Where are you? I'm Kai!!"

"I'm here, Kei," Kuja answered. Kuja was crouched over a fire he made with Shadow, and they were both roasting the fish they caught. By the looks of Kuja's wet hair and Shadow's hair covered with leaves, Kai bet Kuja was the one to catch the fish, and Shadow was the one to gather the fire wood.

"Your answer...?" Kai was slightly breathless as he took a seat. He shook his head when Shadow handed him a fish. "I've already eaten, but thank you."

"I've thought very hard about this, Kei... and I guess... I'm not making a decision until Ghost properly explains, but I'm going back to ask him," Kuja smiled softly upon seeing Kai's eyes light up. "You will, Kuja? You'll come back? Thank you!!" Kai hugged Kuja tightly, even though Kuja was wet. Kuja glanced down at Kai affectionately and tousled his hair. "Of course I'll come back, I have you waiting for me." Kai smiled happily and looked up at Kuja. Kuja kissed Kai's forehead lightly and smoothed back Kai's hair. "Come on, let's go back now..."

"Okay!" Kai grinned and got off Kuja. Kuja turned to look at Shadow and smiled. Shadow nodded and stood up. Kai glanced at Shadow, understanding Shadow's love fo Kuja. By asking Kuja to go back to Ghost, Kai was actually hurting Shadow... "Shadow..." Kai whispered, voice full of apology.

"It's okay, I understand," Shadow said sadly. "All I need is for him to be happy... A robot like me cannot give him happiness. To live young, forever, while watching your loved ones grow old and die... it is painful. I shouldn't exist..."

Kai said nothing for a moment. "...Shadow, Kuja thinks of you as a friend. If you talk like that, you will only bring him pain." Shadow nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. As Kuja walked on ahead, Kai gave Shadow a warm embrace. "Don't give up, Shadow..." Kai let go and flicked Shadow's forehead. "Or else I'm going to get Kenny to do strange stuff to you." Shadow smiled gently at that, and he wiped away his tears. "Thank you, Kai."

Kuja turned back, and jokingly said, "Heeey, I thought you were the one who wanted me to go back, hmm? Then why are you walking so slowly? Having second thoughts?"

"You wish!" Kai laughed. His warm hand intertwined with Shadow's cool one as he pulled Shadow along.

"I see that you've become friends," Kuja said warmly, eyes showing relief. He had been worried about Shadow not being able to fit in.

"Yup!" Kai said happily, and Shadow smiled at how nice it felt to have friends.

***With Ghost***

"Wooohooooo! We're not late at all!!!" Ghost grinned. He and Tala hi-fived, and were both cheering over their victory when...

"You're ten seconds late," Chaos told them flat out. Disappointment was evident on the two boy's faces. "Wet blanket." "Spoilsport." They said at the same time. They stuck out their tongues at Chaos childishly, before running off to do their advertisement. Chaos sighed at their childishness, yet shook his head with fondness.

"Sooo, what's our first job?" Tala asked excitedly.

"Well, because of my competence, and also due to our hotness, we've so many to choose from!" Ghost giggled, as he took out a whole stack of paper.

"Well, can't blame them," Tala said arrogantly, "We ARE indeed very charming."

"Yup yup!!" Ghost agreed readily. "So then, ya want a shoe commeracial? A tie commeracial? A cologne commeracial? A candy commeracial? A KFC... A KFC COMMERACIAL!!!!" Tala sweatdropped at that, and he was dragged off by Ghost. "Lalala~~" Ghost sang happily, before he suddenly stopped in his tracks and clutched his left eye. "Ghost? Are you okay?" Tala asked worriedly. "Does it hurt?"

Ghost wanted to say something along the lines of 'Haha, tricked you!', but he couldn't. "Of course it does, you silly idiot! But what are you going to do about it? Donate your eye to me?" Ghost's voice trembled at the end. "Ghost..." Tala said sympathetically. He knew how much Ghost was afraid of the operation. Of how he might die. Or be despised because he only had one eye. Tala puled Ghost into a hug. "It'll be okay... For now, just concentrate on your KFC."

Ghost brightened up. "So that means you agree to the commercial!!!"

"Yeah, yeah. But only because you seemed so pathetic."

"Awww, you know you love me~" Ghost fluttered his eyelashes. "Haha," Ghost laughed merrily when he saw Tala's face flush. "Come on, let's go already!!" With their hands intertwined, they both ran together to the place where the advertisement would take place. Many people smiled when they saw the two boys. They were cute, and they seemed like something from a fairy-tale with such pure, hard to find friendship.

Ghost tore into a piece of KFC chicken happily. He looked like he was enjoying it so damn much, which he was. "Idiot," Tala said affectionately, teasingly, "You have some on your cheek." Tala wiped Ghost's cheek with his thumb, which had a piece of the golden brown crust, and licked his thumb. They were just being themselves, all natural, when the director shouted "CUT!!! THAT WAS AWESOME! Did you guys rehearse before this?" Tala and Ghost, pleased, turned to each other and smiled widely. "Nah, just kinda..." Tala said. "telepathic coz we've been friends," Ghost continued. "and rivals, for ages," Tala ended.

"Woah, that's some nice chemistry going there! I have to set you guys up for more partnership work!!" The Director said hyperly. Tala and Ghost looked at each other with a hint of an smile, and shrugged. And just when they stepped out of the room...

"Surprise," Shadow said dully, but his eyes shone with unhidden amusement. Ghost's eyes widened as he saw the guy he wasn't ready to face yet.

"Oh god, I'm not ready," Ghost moaned. He hid behind Tala. Kai and Tala looked at each other.

_He's not ready yet?_ Kai raised an eyebrow and frowned. _Then for what did I do all these for?_

_Give him time_, Tala's eyes shone with understanding. He tilted his head to the side. _He's nervous. You know how he is._

_Kuja's already here, Tala,_ Kai crossed his arms, then rolled his eyes. _How long do you expect him to wait? After i went to such lengths of getting him here._

_Awww, thank you._ Tala pouted playfully, and sighed. _I_t's just that... Ghost is very nervous... Please understand... Tala looked back at Kai pleadingly.

_Fine, but only for you,_ Kai uncrossed his arms. "Erm, Kuja. Let's go somewhere else to talk. Why not we go this nice little place where I..." Kai thought for a while. Nice little place where he what? Oh whatever. "Where i work," Kai continued.

_Yeah, Ghost would be better at a place where he's more comfortable and used to._ Tala smiled. _Thank you, Kai._

Ghost peeked out from behind Tala, and whispered, "Ya know, you guys would be awesome at those games where you have to act out something and make the other person guess what it is." Tala smacked Ghost's head gently. "Trust you to be thinking of something like that at this moment." Ghost simply grinned cheekily, and went over to Kai instead.

"Kaaaaaiiii~ I missed you~~~" Ghost glomped Kai.

"But we just saw each other this morning," Kai deadpanned. Not that he minded Ghost's random hug attacks. They were warm and nice.

"Aw, you know you miss me too," Ghost grinned. And Kai had to admit, yeah, actually a little, but no way he'd say that to Ghost. Kuja watched on, and he saw traces of anxiety and fear in Ghost's movements. Ghost was really afraid... Tala smiled at Kuja, trying to get him to understand. Kuja nodded. He would wait for Ghost to explain at his own pace. There was no need to rush. Kuja was a very patient person after all.

However, Shadow didn't think so. "How long are you going to make my master wait?" Kai and Tala both smacked him for his insensitivity. But then again, robots weren't exactly made to be sensitive. Ghost fidgeted with his feet, then with his collar, then his ear piercings, and almost everything he could play with.

"At the cafe," Kai smiled thinly. He patted Ghost's back encouragingly, at the same time as Tala. Kai's hand touched Tala's hand. And then they both drew back as though they were scorched, blushing faintly. They looked at each other shyly and looked away again. "Love is in the airrrrr~" Ghost sang teasingly, doing anything to get the attention away from himself. Before Kai and Tala could say anything, a girlish voice rang through the air.

"Heeeey, Ghost baby~~~ OH and hey there, guyzos!!!" Aaron, with his pink hair, ran over like a gay.

"Aaron deary~~~" Ghost cooed back, and they both embraced and kissed each other cheeks, like they were in some other foreign country and used that as a greeting. Kuja secretly fumed with jealousy.

"Hey hey hey, Gays not allowed," Tala said rather crudely.

"OH!" Aaron gasped, "I'm sure you all are gays too!"

"You're just not allowed," Kai smirked. Tala chuckled.

"How mean~~~" Aaron pouted. "Ghost honey..."

"I'm sorry, babe," Ghost said coolly. "I'll make it up to you next time, yeah?"

"You promise?" Aaron asked. After receiving Ghost's affirmative nod, Aaron cheered. "Yaaaay, a date with my Ghost honey~~" Aaron ran off, swinging his hips. Ghost stifled a laugh at that. After that, he turned rather depressed, thinking of all the worst case scenarios.

"It won't be that bad," Tala tried to cheer Ghost up. Ghost sighed. Kai then tried to be serious as he sang one of Ghost's songs, much to the amusement of others.

_Baby talk talk talk to me, oh oh oh,_

_Let me love love love tonight~_

_Baby talk, let me love, you know you want me~ yeah~_

Ghost burst out laughing. He just did. Tears of laughter streamed down his face, and Tala and Kai exchanged relieved looks. Tala continued to the rap, a smile on his face. He, too, found it funny.

_Oh baby you make me feel so hot, yo,_

_come on, let's get it down tonight,_

_just you and me, you and me,_

_let's have an enjoyable time tonight, yeah._

Ghost continued to sing,

_Oh you know you love me~~~_

_Oh you know you want me~~~_

_So why don't you succumb to that temptation,_

_and just lie down beside me~~~_

_I too, want to simply love you,_

_I just want to love all of you,_

_let me be with you, oh, together like one, oh,_

_come on, come on, come on, oh yeah._

Then they all sang together,

_Baby talk talk talk to me, oh oh oh,_

_Let me love love love tonight~_

_Baby talk, let me love, you know you want me~ yeah..._

At the end, they simply looked at each other happily. "You guys can form a band," Shadow commented, impressed. "Yeah yeah yeah! We'll be called the rebel army! Hehe," Ghost giggled. Tala smiled. Ghost finally cheered up. Kai and Tala exchanged significant looks. They were both glad. But the problem would be later... when they would go to the cafe.

* * *

***CRACK***

Ghost bit into the KFC chicken... and scalded his tongue. "AHHHHH HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!" Tala, in panic, his coke onto Ghost's head. Which did not help at all. It just made Ghost wet and sticky. Desperate, Ghost stood up to search for water, only to fall down and hit his head on the table due to the slippery floor that was caused by Tala's coke. Ghost fell onto the floor in a disgraceful heap.

"CUT!!!!!!!!!!"

***End crack***

**

* * *

  
**

**XP: Crack was shorter this time xD It's a last minute thing. Yup, same old... what pairings? Questions you want to ask? (:**

**XP: What animal do you all like??!?!?!?**

Ghost: The white dragon!!! *Happy*

Tala: ... That's not a existing animal, is it? *Sweatdrop*

Ghost: Who cares? *grins*

Kai: ...Phoenix. *Bored*

Ghost: HAH! That doesn't exist either~~~! *triumph*

Tala: Ehhh? Ah... oh well then. Since it's Kai... *Embarrassment*

Kuja: Heh, Tala, so obvious *smiles fondly* Hmm, i would like vampires.

Ghost: Kuja~~~ Vampires ain't animals~~~ *pouts*

Kuja: Oh? But they're so cool... Hm, bats then. *Shrugs*

Tala: I like wolves, obviously. *proud*

Kai: *smiles childishly* I like cats too!

Ghost: ...Aw, he's so darn cute, i just wanna glomp him... Must...resist... temptation... ):

Tala: *snarl* Get away from my Kai!!!

**XP: REVIEWWWWW!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDD**


	18. Reunited

XP: My exams are starting~~~ dreaded exams~~~~ T-T Sianned. Please read and enjoy this new chappie of Troubles in Russia~ i might take longer to update next time, but you guys understand, neh??

* * *

**Sankyuu for your reviews!**

**Rapunzelle: Cute right? (:**

**Aiki-chii: I'm fourteen this year. xD Ghost has white hair and golden eyes. His hair's kinda spiky, yet messy and looks soft (:**

**neonwriter723: A little slow? xD LOL. Tala/Kuja is damn rare. But I'll remember it.**

**Yoko Fujiyoka: Sorry i couldn't be of assistance.**

**Sonu: Yaaay! Long reviews! Last chapter... what did he say that you didn't understand? Kai wanted to say irashaimasen, which means 'welcome', but he couldn't complete it (: Yeah, you sounded a little like Ghost XD**

* * *

_Kuja: I just realized we don't have any disclaimers._

_Ghost: Aah!!! I want to say it!_

_Tala: No, let me say it!_

_Kai: *Coolly cuts in* Beyblade characters are not owned by khooxp, but OCs like ghost and Kuja are._

_Tala: Hahaha! OWNED!_

_Ghost: *pouts*_

* * *

"Order anything, my treat," Kai smiled. He felt like he was playing a matchmaker and a peacemaker at the same time. Ghost pouted. "Maaah Kai-chan... You're full of motives..."

"What? I'm the one who ran for hours to get him back for you," Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and i had to play babysitter to Ghost," Tala smirked.

"You guys are ganging up on me!!!" Ghost fake bawled, then smiled when he saw the cool waiter walk over, he smiled brightly, with flowers in the background, "Oh hey, Mr Waiter, I'd like this Pink Cherry Blend, Sankyuu~!"

"Flirt," Shadow muttered under his breath. Kai kicked his leg under the table. Shadow seemed rather unaffected though. Everyone then ordered their drinks. A mocha coffee, a lemon tea, a mint ice-cream, and a strawberry milkshake.

"So... Chiba..." Kuja began.

"Yeah, I know," Ghost sighed and took a deep breath. "The reason i kept it from you is... well, you never asked. Okay, sorry, wrong answer. Erm. To be twins with you... it meant that we..." Ghost tugged at his collar, "Couldn't be together, as it would be incest. But then, these guys here," Ghost shot Kai and Tala pointed looks, "Said that since homo-ness is already kinda wrong, what does incest matter? So err, I didn't really think that much... I was really scared of you finding out and getting disgusted with me, and I... well... you know, I was a sex slave and all for Boris........ and it's..."

"Silly boy," Kuja shook his head then flicked Ghost's forehead which his thumb and middle finger. "Why would I be disgusted...?" Ghost sighed with relief, then Kuja froze. Ghost's collar was sliding to one side, and Kuja could see a hickey.

"CHIBA! What's that?!?!?!?" Kuja freaked. "That's... that's a new one! With who... who the hell..." Ghost's hand swooped up to cover it protectively, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

"YOU CHEATED ON MASTER?!" Shadow was horrified.

"By me!" Ghost fumbled. Wait, that wasn't logical... "By a vampire!" Ghost really wanted to smack himself now... Flustered, Ghost cried out, "Kai!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Kai, Kuja and Tala hollered at the same time as Ghost winced.

Ghost, in his haste, knocked over a drink that the waiter brought over, and it splashed all over Tala. "Oh mi gosh! I'm so sorry, Tal-Tal!!!!" Ghost apologized profusely. "So sorry!!!" Well, this flustered Ghost was cute too.

"Come on, I'll get you something to change into," Kai said in worry as he stood up. A drenched, sticky, pissed off Tala flipped the middle finger to Ghost before storming off. "Hey Shadow, come on, let them talk alone!!" Kai commanded. Shadow reluctantly got off his seat, sparing Kuja and Ghost a glance. Ghost then had to stifle a smile. Tala looked pretty funny with his hair half down. "Who?" Kuja demanded.

"I hate it when you get like that," Ghost said truthfully, eyes shining with slight hurt. He traced the hickey absentmindedly. "...Chaos."

"CHAOS?!?! Your manager? Your driver????? The guy you live with?!?!?!" Kuja hyperventilated. "WHY???"

Ghost calmly cupped Kuja's face with both hands. "Kuja. Chill." Kuja calmed down, and he just stared into Ghost's mismatched colored eyes, waiting. "It was a trade system. He revives you; I do whatever shit he wants. He helps me, then i will help him. However, something went wrong and you lost your memories for quite a while... Chaos said it was because your brain was dead for quite a while. This..." Ghost traced the offending love bite, "Is truly the last time."

"You... for me...?" Kuja was stupefied. "Since so far back... Chiba! You were just a kid! Boris... then Chaos... oh my god..."

"It's okay," Ghost sighed. "Chaos's touch is better than Boris's. Boris is just..." Ghost scrunched his face up, "Disgusting."

"Chiba... please value your body more... Don't do those kind of things, even if for other people. ...Then... why don't I remember that you were my twin?" Kuja questioned.

"That's..."Ghost sighed. "That's the start of everything..."

***Flashback* **

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" a very young Kuja screamed. He screamed again and again and again, as the wires about him relentlessly sent jolt after jolt of electricity.

"No! Let him go!!!! Let my brother go!!" a younger Ghost pleaded, pulling on Boris's sleeves. "Please, sir!!! He's in pain! He just... didn't know that he couldn't do that! So please..."

"Hmph! That brat interfered all of plans, talking about justice! He ruined all of my paperwork! He destroyed all my data!" Boris growled. "To be so insolent at such a young age, especially when he's a newcomer!!"

"Chi-Chi-Chi...Chiba..." Kuja's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "AHHHHHH!!!!!

"NOOO!!! I'll do..." Ghost turned desperate. His golden eyes welled with tears which flowed down freely down his cheeks. "I'll do anything you want so.... Let Koji go!!!!"

Boris slapped Ghost harshly. "His name is Kuja now! ...And anything I want, you say...?" Boris's eyes roamed down Ghost's body. A small, lithe frame... Big, innocent golden eyes full of light that Boris would be pleased to diminish, Soft, beautiful skin... silky white hair... Ghost squirmed under Boris's scrutiny. "Anything I want?" Boris repeatedly, a malicious smile curling his lip.

"Yes..." Ghost said unsurely, hesitant. Then, it turned steady, full of determination. "Yes! Just... save my brother..."

"Alright then..." Boris smirked. "Let him down!!"

As people stopped the voltage and lowered a weak Kuja down, Ghost ran over worriedly, hovering above his twin. "Ko- Ku...Kuja! Are you alright?" He almost forgot that Koji was to be called Kuja.

"Who..." Kuja asked weakly, "Are you...? Where am I...? It hurts..."

Ghost bawled. He seriously did. "Waaaaah!!!!!! Uwaaahhhh!!!" His own twin had forgotten him, due to the high voltages that had racked through his body. If only Ghost had been more powerful to save his brother... if only...

"Why are you crying...?" Kuja asked naively, confused, perplexed. "Don't cry..." He gently wiped away Ghost's tears. Ghost clutched at his hand and sobbed even harder.

"Remember the end of your deal, Chiba... no, FANG," Boris laughed cruelly. "Or else Kuja..."

Watery golden eyes looked up sadly at the man before him, the light in his eyes dancing with sadness. He had no idea what would happen later...

***End Flashback***

"What?! Chiba... you... every time doing things for other people..." Kuja sighed. "You're too noble... How... how did we end up in the abbey anyway? Our parents..."

"Killed," Chiba said bitterly. "Their limbs were twisted at odd angles, there was so much blood and their eyes... they were gouged out. And I bet one of mine is going to suffer the same fate."

Tala, Shadow Kai, who just came back, overheard. Kai had no idea Ghost's fear had such a background. His parents eyes... Kai imagined empty eye sockets and a opened mouth, frozen in a scream. Oh god... Tala snaked his arms around Ghost comfortingly, resting his chin on Ghost's head. Ghost put his hands on Tala's arms and sighed, squeezing them lightly for reassurance. "...What do you mean... your eye is going to..." Kuja was deep in thought, brows burrowed in concentration.

Oh right. Kai, Kuja and Shadow doesn't know. Ghost looked up at Tala, and Tala raised an eyebrow. _Want me to...?_

Ghost shook his head._Nah, it's okay. I'll do it myself... _Ghost smiled softly._Thanks anyway, Tala._

"Damn, all four of you have some strange telepathic language," Shadow grumbled. "I can't understand shit."

Everyone gave him an amused glance. Ghost cleared his throat. "Um. The doctor said that my eye... is getting worse. And so, I either find a donor, or..." Ghost winced. "Gouge it out, if you put it bluntly. The doctor said if not, the infection that I got might maybe travel to my brain and stuff and... yeah."

"How much time?" Kuja asked softly, looking up into Ghost's eyes steadily.

"2 days left," Ghost chewed on his lower lip.

"WTF?" Kai let out a sudden outburst. When eyes turned on him, he blushed darkly. "S...Sorry..."

"Awww, he's so cute, neh, Tala~" Ghost grinned.

However, Tala was busy fending off his new fangirls that thought he worked in this place, as now he was wearing the waiter outfit due to his clothes getting drenched by a drink. Kai laughed softly and sipped his drink. "You're not going to help him, Kei?" Kuja asked in concern.

Kai fiddled with his straw and smiled at Kuja. "Nah, it's okay. Tala's a big boy, he can take good care of himself." Kuja nodded, thinking it over. However, in Kuja's eyes, Kai and Tala would always be the innocent kids that they were when they first met.

***Flashback***

Kuja spotted two kids walking closely together, swaying slightly, clutching onto each other for comfort. Their bodies were horribly bruised, full of whip marks, and Kuja could tell by their puffy red eyes that they had been crying, and looked like they were going to cry again. Kuja treaded over silently, trying not to startle the kids. The kids flinched anyway, prepared for more beatings.

"...First day?" Kuja asked softly, gently. The red haired boy nodded stiffly, holding the other boy closer, warily. The dual haired boy let out a soft, pained, hoarse cry and clutched onto Tala's shirt. "...My name is Kuja. What about you two...?" The two boys looked into Kuja's eyes, searching for cruelness, for any hint of a lie. They found none. Those silver eyes were simply welcoming, full of concern and sympathy.

"Yuriy," Tala whispered. Tala looked at Kai. He didn't know Kai's name, they had simply stumbled upon each other when their horrible beatings were over, and supported each other as they knew it was the only way they could survive. It was also because they suffered the same fate, and were the same age.

"Kei," Kai croaked. His throat sounded terribly dry. He had probably screamed until he almost lost his voice. Kuja's eyes softened as he reached for his water bottle. "Here, drink it. Swallow slowly though," Kuja offered, and Kai took it gladly, not a hint of doubt shown as he drank it. He obviously thought that Kuja wouldn't hurt him, seeing as he gulped down the water, not afraid that it had been poisoned. When Kai was down, he passed it to Tala, who also drank it greedily.

"Yuriy, Kei... how did you end up here?"

"Orphan," Tala said. "Abandoned when I was a baby."

"Parents killed by Grandpa," Kai's eyes clouded over, haunted. "Sent me here... I only found out just now, while I was beaten."

Kuja smiled. "I don't have any memory of the past... I suppose it's a blessing in disguise. Would you two like to join me in forming a group... a group that will try to resist and wreak Biovolt, so that no more kids will get hurt?"

Tala and Kai were astounded. Them? Of all people, them? "Sure," Tala answered steadily. He glanced at Kai. Kai nodded with determination. "No one else should suffer the things we went through..." Kuja smiled at the two boys in front of him. A pair of cerulean and crimson eyes... still burning with light, still burning with childlike innocence. Kuja was glad. He would protect the light of those children.

***End flashback***

"Ahh, good memories," Kuja shook his head gently. Ghost smiled and stood up. "Hey hey, you guys get away from my boyfriend!" Ghost playfully glared at the fans, who blushed and started whispering amongst themselves at the appearance of another hot guy. "Hey, who's you boyfriend?" Tala growled. More girls went over to him.

"Ya wanna be saved or not?" Ghost raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, fine!!" Tala conceded. "Save me, oh master Ghost!"

"Now that's more like it," Ghost grinned cheekily as he went over to Tala, snaking his arm around Tala's waist and under his shirt. "Now, you've heard me, girls, hands off my property," Ghost said huskily, in a low, seductive tone. Tala flushed darkly at Ghost's warm touch. Ghost led Tala back to the table they were at, under Kai and Kuja's glare, each for their own reasons "Maah, shall we go now? We're attracting a hell lot of people."

"Yeah," Shadow said irritably. He, who wasn't used to large, squealing crowds of girls, was annoyed. Kuja smiled understandably at Shadow. "Okay, let's go," Kai stood up. "Yo dudes, I'm going off!" Kai hollered to his co-workers. "Ciao!!" returned the reply.

Tala looked at Ghost in concern. _Is it time...?_

_Ay,_ Ghost replied with a small nod.

Tala tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. _Do you want me to...?_

Ghost nodded again. He looked at Ghost with pleading eyes. _Would you?_

Tala smirked. _Who do you think I am...?_"Hey, I gotta go somewhere with Ghost." Tala looked at Ghost meaningfully. _Do you want them to come...?_

Ghost shrugged. _Anything works. I don't mind._

Tala raised an eyebrow._You sure...? _After receiving a nod from Ghost, he continued, "He has to go to the hospital for a check-up."

"I'll go," Kai said with no hesitance at all. "I'll go too," Kuja joined in. Everyone looked at Shadow. "...Since Master is going... I'll go."

"Is that okay?" Tala looked at Ghost. Ghost nodded, eyes downcast. "Hey, cheer up, you hear?" Tala got Ghost into a head lock and gave him a noogie. Ghost laughed at that, and tried to get back at Tala by tickling him.

Kuja looked at Kai and raised an eyebrow. _Since when were they in such a good relationship?_

Kai shrugged. _Who knows?_ Kai smiled. _It's sweet though. _However, he didn't see the devilish looks the two idols exchanged. "ATTACK!!!" Both of the lunged at Kai and started tickling him. "Ah!!! Hahahaha! Stop it!!!" Kai laughed. Tala and Ghost winked at Kai. "One... two... ATTACK!!!!" They all attacked Kuja, who was lifted up by the three of them. Kai tickled Kuja's feet, Ghost tickled Kuja's waist and Tala held Kuja by his arms. "I'm sorry, leader!" Tala laughed.

"You're... hahaha, not sincere... BWAhahaha! At all!" Kuja tried to hold in his laughter, but failed. Shadow watched them with a small smile, envious. He couldn't feel things like ticklishness... he was just a robot. "Neh, when we get back, let's ask Ken to install a ticklish feature into Shadow so we can also attack him!" Ghost suggested. Everyone agreed animously. "Hey, lemme down already!!" Kuja whined. Everyone laughed again as the forcefully dropped Kuja onto the ground, not worried about his well-being at all. "Ow! Man, you guys are evil..." Kuja grumbled.

"You still love us anyway," Kai smirked. Tala, Ghost and Kai exchanged smug glances.

"After all that shit, we're all together again," Tala smiled softly.

"Awww, Tal Tal is all sentimental~~" Ghost cooed, pinching Tala's cheeks. Tala growled and attempting to bite Ghost's hand, but Ghost drew back in time. "Waa~ scary~" Ghost grinned.

Before they knew it, they were already in front of the hospital. Ghost gulped nervously. And as if my telepathy, every single one of them put their hand on his shoulder and back to reassure him. Ghost smiled at that, and after taking a deep breath, walked in. They breezed in coolly, and everyone watched them in awe, whispering amongst themselves.

"Hey hey, are they idols??"

"Ah! It's Ghost! And Tala! Kyaaa~!"

Ghost hugged his arms to himself, even though the air-con wasn't even that cold. Tala acted casual as he slipped his arm around Ghost's shoulders. He whispered, "Relax, won't you." Ghost gave a shaky smile, and Kai pinched his cheek. "He said to relax, don't you understand?" Kai growled under his breath. "Ow ow, I get it, let go... you pinch hard..." Ghost whined softly. Kuja, with authority in his voice, said, "Alright, let's go see the doctor now." And whenever he uses that voice, no matter how scared or reluctant the rebel army is, they simply comply. ...Because Kuja is boss.

"Chiba-kun, right? On wow, you have so many friends with you today," the doctor smiled. "Sit, sit..."

Everyone took a seat, some at the side because there weren't enough chairs. They watched as the doctor tilted Ghost's head back to shine a super bright torch in his left eye, which everyone winced at when they saw, but Ghost showed absolutely no reaction. When the torch moved to his right eye, however, Ghost squeezed his eyes shut and abruptly pushed his chair back with legs to avoid the light.

"No progress, huh..." The doctor sighed. "Chiba-kun, we'll have to do the surgery soon, you understand me, right? And if you don't find a donor..."

"I'd be a pirate," Ghost cut in.

"Yes, yes, you'd be... NO! You'll... You'll..." The doctor almost agreed with Ghost, and she was shocked when she found out she was about to agree.

"I can get a cool eyepatch, right?" Ghost interjected.

"GHOST!" Kuja hollered. "Serious!"

Ghost made a whimpering sound and quietened. "...Kuja, please. It's his way of relieving stress," Kai chided, ruffling Ghost's hair lovingly, like a mother.

"He'd lack one eye," Shadow sighed, tactless. "Is it that hard to get it over with?"

"So, he'll need a donor..." Tala bit his lip is thought. "But we can't just go on the streets and ask random people 'hey, you wanna donate an eye to my buddy Ghost here?' right?"

"Who said we can't...?" Ghost mumbled quietly, fearing that Kuja will scold him again. Tala nudged him and looked at him sternly. _ Hey, just say what you want. _Ghost gave a small nod, slightly hesitant. Tala glared at him. _Just do it or I'll kill you, you fucking brat. _Ghost whimpered slightly, jokingly, and then they both chuckled.

"There's an inside joke there," Kai pouted, slightly unhappy that he wasn't let in on it.

"Aw, come on, you know Tal Tal loves you best, no need to get jealous~" Ghost grinned. Both Tala and Kai blushed darkly at this.

"Chiba Korowai, master of changing topics," Kuja shook his head in exasperation, smiling. Ghost gave him a cheeky grin.

Then, they saw on the TV in the room...

***Commercial time!!***

Tala's voice sounds coolly as people zoom in on 'KFC' sign. "K.F.C CHICK-KEN..." He pronounced it differently from other people. Camera changes scenes to Ghost and Tala, both wearing stylish clothing with cool, apathetic expressions. **"Our two idols, Ghost and Tala, in a KFC restaurant..."**

"Yo, Ghost desu," Ghost did a 'V' sign while tilting his head to one side. He winked at the audience.

"Tala." Tala said with his eyes closed, and arms crossed.

**"The chicken arrives, and..."**

"Woah!!! It's KFC chicken!" Ghost cheered happily. Tala's eyes instantly snap open and focus on Ghost, watching over him. "Yaaay!" Ghost laughed merrily, and Tala couldn't help but smile fondly at Ghost. It was a nice atmosphere. "You really love KFC, don't you?" Tala asked, amazed.

"Yup!!" Ghost grinned, passing Tala one chicken wing. "You eat it too, Tala~!"

"Silly boy," Tala chuckled. "You have something on the corner of your lip." With his thumb, Tala gently wipes away the tiny crumb on Ghost's lips. Ghost's eyes soften considerably, and he smiles a sweet smile.

**"Buy KFC chicken today!!!"**

***End commercial***

Tala and Ghost stared at the screen a while more, stunned, then they turned to each other, and burst out laughing. "Haha! It's like we have split personalities!!!!"

"When was this?" Kai and Kuja asked at the same time.

"This morning...pfftt..." Tala started to laugh again. When Ghost and Tala managed to stop laughing, they gasped for breath and looked up... only to see each other and laugh again. "Bwahahahaha!!!!"

"Eh, silence in the hospital," Shadow cut in.

"I weawee sorwee, Sa-dow," Ghost tried to make out words, but failed and sounded like a baby. Now everyone laughed heartily. (He meant to say : "I'm really sorry, Shadow")

"Doctor," Kuja suddenly turned serious, "I'll donate my eye to Ghost."

"Majide(1)?!?!?!" Ghost exclaimed. "Ehhhhh, opps. I used japanese... Are you sure, onii-chan(2)?"

"I'm sure, otouto(3)," Kuja smiled and ruffled Ghost's hair.

"Then your eye, Kuja..." Kai was worried.

"I owe Ghost," Kuja shook his head. "He has done so much for me." Everyone opened their mouth to speak, and Kuja cleverly cut them off. "I have already made up my mind, nothing you say can make me change my decision." Everyone knew that Kuja was a man of his words.

"Awww," Ghost was touched. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Sankyuu(4), desu..." Ghost bowed his head.

"Hey, cry if you want to, we're all friends here," Tala nudged Ghost. With that, Ghost clung onto Tala's sleeves and bawled his eyes out. (no pun intended!!) "Sighs... such a baby," Kai said affectionately, as he went to hug Ghost.

"Demo... demo... ore wa... (5)" Ghost sobbed.

"Shhhh, it's alright now," Kuja tousled Ghost's hair.

"Arigatou... honto ni... arigatou...(6)" Ghost wiped away his tears. The doctor pursed her lips during all this, about to cry herself.

"Doctor, let's begin the surgery..." Kuja said in determination. "I'm very sure of this, there is no need for anyone to ask. Ghost... are you ready?" Ghost sniffled.

"Ghost, daijobu(7)?" Kai asked. Kai's familiar voice and japanese words soothed Ghost.

"Hai, daijobu desu(8). I'm... I'm ready," Ghost smiled, squeezing Tala and Kai's hands.

"Then, please follow me," The doctor smiled. "Your friends can wait here."

Ghost waved to Kai, Tala and Shadow before they left. Kuja simply looked at them steadily, and at his gaze, all of their worries instantly died down. They trusted in him. Trusted in them. "Ghost, Kuja, fighting!!!!" Kai and Tala hollered.

"Wakata wa yo! (9)" Ghost grinned. Kuja simply nodded. Then they left, leaving the three behind to pray for their safety and success.

**END. Until next time~**

**

* * *

  
**

***CRACK***

They breezed into the hospitals coolly, flicking their hair, smiling charmingly, then unexpectedly...

"Are they idiots?" Someone asked. Their jaws dropped.

"Stupid author! They're supposed to say 'Are the idols?'" Tala growled.

"Yeah, when we're so damn cool too!" Ghost pouted.

Oops. Hahaha.

***End crack***

* * *

_Meanings time~ Coz Ghost spews Japanese often. Especially when he's nervous. Or happy. Or emotional. You know._

_1) Seriously?!?!?!_

_2) Older brother_

_3) Younger brother_

_4) Ghost's way of saying 'Thank you' with Japanese accent._

_5) But... But... I..._

_6) Thank you... really...thank you..._

_7) Are you okay?_

_8) Yes, I'm alright._

_9) I understand/know already!_

* * *

**Quiz time!!!**

**XP: If you guys had a concert, how would you guys start it? Kai? Tala? Kuja? Ghost? Aaron? Shadow?**

**Kai: ...Hmm... coolly raise up a mic with one hand and enjoy my fans' screams (:**

**Tala: Who cares? I'd let other people start it. *Nonchalant***

**Kuja: ARE YOU GUYS ALL READY? YEAHH!! ...Ermm, was that... good enough? *Slightly embarrassed***

**Ghost: I'll say mine later. It's too much of a shock for you all. *smirks***

**Aaron: Hello babes~ Welcome to my concert~ I love you all darlings~~ *blow kisses***

**Shadow: ...*eyebrow twitches due to Aaron* ...I've forgotten what i wanted to say thanks to that disgusting display.**

**Tala: ...After Kenny fixed Shadow, it seems he has gotten more... er, blunt.**

**Kai: ...So, Ghost, what would you start with? *Curious***

**Ghost: Listen well now... *deep breath* WITH A SMILE, FUCK YOU! YEAAHH!!!**

**Everybody: O_O!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ghost: How was it??? *Excited***

**Kuja: Erm. *first to break out of stupor* It was... different?**

**Ghost: *Grins happily***

**

* * *

**XP: END! How come no one is sending in questions? O-o T-T Oh, and review!!!! :D


	19. The Rebels

XP: Long time no update. I apologise... got kind of a writer's block. Kind of rushed this, so hope you like it (:

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews, as always.**

**Sonu: They're all paired up now! ^^**

**Rapunzelle: Update here! So sorry it was late.**

**Aiki-chi: You draw him yet? XD**

**

* * *

**

Kai, Tala and Shadow were all waiting outside the room, waiting for Ghost and Kuja to wake up or something, when...

"Sir! Please stop fidgeting... please lie down and rest... sir!" A flustered nurse cried out as the door opened, a crazily grinning Ghost appearing.

"Ya can't stop me!" Ghost laughed. "Ore wa... KAMI-SAMA DA!" He seemed to be high on some kind of drug. Apparently, not enough of a dosage to knock Ghost out long enough. They were, after all, from the abbey, and were very much used to these drugs thanks to Boris and Voltaire.

Ghost spotted Kai, Tala and Shadow. "Kyaaaaaaaaa, you're all hereeeeeee~"Ghost said happily. Ghost made some very shaky, wobbly movements that were very fast and random, walking/jumping/twirling towards them. "Sir! Please be careful, sir!" Came a distressed cry. As Ghost finally fell down in a heap, giggling on top of a grumbling, worried Tala, Kai scrutinised Ghost with a narrowed, conscientious eye. Ghost, other than having a bandage over his left eye, seemed pretty much okay.

"Where's my master?" Shdaow growled. "What have you done to him?"

"Chillax..." Ghost grinned lazily, wrapping his arms around Tala. "He's not dead yet, simply knocked out. Heh heh, it's probably coz I always secretly stole some of the drugs in the abbey to get high on... that's why I'm awake so quickkkkkk... hehehe..."

"Get offa me!" Tala snarled at Ghost. Ghost's right eye seemed dazed as the looked at Tala with sight confusion and hurt. "Awww, but don't you like meeee?" Ghost pouted as he shifted himself on Tala's lap to get more comfortable. Tala blushed darkly. "What? Who...who would like you?"

"Kuja would," Kai said darkly, "And I have no idea why. Now, please get of my Tala, Ghost." Ghost whimpered in protest and looked up at Kai a watery, pitiful eye. He did not want to get off Tala's comfortable lap. "NOW," Kai commanded. Ghost reluctantly slipped off Tala's lap, only to cling onto Kai needily. "Kaaaaaiiiiiiiii~" Ghost mumbled into the fabric of Kai's shirt. Kai sighed and ruffled Ghost's hair, "Come on now, Ghost. Be a good boy."

"...And he'll buy you KFC," Shadow added wisely. Tala nodded in agreement, "Yes, Kai will buy you however much KFC you want."

"Reaaaaaally?" Ghost asked innocently, trustingly.

"I didn't say that at all," Kai growled. Both Shadow and Tala glared at Kai, and Kai gave in. "Fine, I'll buy you nice, juicy KFC..."

"Yaaaaayyyyzzzzz," Ghost smiled deliriously. Then, his eye fluttered close and he slumped against Kai, asleep. Everyone sighed in relief. Kai gently moved his thumb over Ghost's bandaged left eye. Tenderly, he kissed it, whispering and smiling softly, "Get well soon, Ghost." Ghost mumbled in his sleep in response. Tala glowered at Kai jealousy.

"You don't allow Ghost to be on my lap, but YOU can kiss him?" Tala hissed.

"...I wonder who you're being jealous of?" Kai smirked.

"I-I-I'm not jealous!" Tala retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, so not jealous at all," Kai rolled his eyes. Kai dodged as Tala swiped at him, trying to land a hit on Kai. Chuckling, Kai quickly slid into the room to put Ghost down on his bed, locking the door behind him to prevent Tala from getting in. Kai gently laid Ghost down on a soft bed that was right beside Kuja's. Looking over at Kuja, Kai smiled fondly. Kai simply ignored the angered knock a the door as he sat down beside Kuja, brushing away stray strands of black hair.

"Leader..." Kai whispered. Kuja was snoring softly, chest rising up and down steadily. Resting his head on Kuja's chest, Kai closed his eyes and listened to Kuja's soft but rhythmic heartbeats. 'B-bmp... B-bmp... B-bmp' Kai breathed slowly, matching his breathing to Kuja's heart. "Kuja..." Kai whispered again, hoping to see some form of stirring from the boy. He was disappointed to see none. When he turned to leave, however, a hand held on to his wrist firmly. "K-Kuja?" Kai turned to look at Kuja. A silver, unbandaged eye looked at him wearily.

"Kuja!" Kai sat back down, relief evident on his facial expression. "How are you feeling?"

Kuja opened his mouth to speak, but found no voice. Weakly, he glanced at Kai, who immediately understood. Kai helped Kuja to sit up before pouring a cup of water for him, helping him to drink it. Kuja smiled and opened his slightly cracked lips to speak, "I'm alright, Kei... you need not worry... where are the rest?" Kai first gave a sheepish grin then pointed to the door where there were now two sets of loud banging.

"Sir, you'll wake up the patients!" The nurse cried out. "...Urgh, why do i even bother...!"

Kai walked over in big strides and pulled the door open, causing Tala and Shadow to lose their balance and fall on the ground together.

"Such kids," Came an amused voice from the window. It was Aaron, and apparently he came in from the window.

"I'm not a kid!" Shadow snarled.

"Yeah, you're a robot, I know," Aaron rolled his eyes. "Though, albeit a childish one," Aaron smiled mockingly. Shadow lunged at Aaron, who dodged, causing Shadow to fall out of the window. "Summon!" Tala called out hurriedly. Many birds of different species slowly lifted Shadow back up to the window. They were actually quite high up. A very enraged Shadow climbed back in, many shurikens ready in his hands. "I'll kill you, you pink-haired bastard!"

"Come when you're ready, brat," Aaron smirked, getting into a fighting stance.

"Please do not fight in the hospital," Kuja went over to hit them both lightly on their heads.

"Sorry, master," Shadow bowed his head in shame. He hid all of his shurikens away.

"Hah, useless, stupid slave with no common sense," Aaron mocked.

"What? You have no right to say that to me, you fag!" Shadow snapped.

"I've got freedom of speech, kid, that's a right," Aaron smirked.

"Enou-" Kuja was cut off by Kai.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'VE JUST BRIBED GHOST WITH KFC SO THAT HE COULD FUCKING SLEEP, AND NOW YOU GUYS ARE MAKING SUCH A DIN THAT HE'LL WAKE UP!" Kai roared. Everyone stopped, stunned. Then, Aaron and Shadow glared at each other childishly, arms crossed.

"Nah, it's okay, they can't wake me, I'm sleeping for my KFC," Ghost grinned, seating upright on his bed. No one knows how long he had been awake. Ghost 'opps'ed and plopped back down on the bed, faking snores.

"..."

"So, when can they be discharged?" Tala asked. The nurse, who had given up long ago, muttered, "Anytime they want, the sooner the better. Remember to change the bandage everyday until fully healed."

"Will do," Kai said curtly as he went off to pick up the bill.

"...So, I don't have to pretend to be asleep anymore?" Ghost asked meekly.

"...No, we're going home. We'll go buy your KFC afterwards," Tala smiled.

"YAY!" Ghost cheered and jumped on his bed. He hit his head on the ceiling with a loud 'BAM!' and fell down in pain, clutching his head. Immediately, Kuja was beside him, asking if he was okay.

"Klutz," Aaron called out.

Ghost stuck his tongue out childishly as Kuja soothingly massaged his head. "Let's go," Kai called out at the door. Apparently, he was the one who paid for all of the expenses using Voltaire's money. "Awww, Kai, how nice of you~~" Ghost cooed.

"Don't thank me, it's not my money," Kai smirked coolly. Aaron and Shadow continued their silent, glaring war, when Aaron suddenly winked, smirking sexily. Shadow's eyes widened in shock, taken aback. Aaron noticed the cute blush that spread across Shadow's cheeks like wild fire in amusement, walking ahead. _So, robots CAN blush... how adorable... ... ... I DID NOT just call him adorable..._

_What the hell is wrong with that hot guy? Oh shit, i did NOT just call him hot... _Shadow went to bang his head on the wall. "Please stop trying to knock down the walls, my head hurts," Ghost grumbled.

"Only because you went and hit your head on the ceiling, silly boy," Kuja shook his head in exasperation and smiled fondly.

"You know you like my silliness," Ghost grinned, leaning onto Kuja, making it hard for him to walk. "Chiba, get off me, it's hard to walk..." Kuja complained. Ghost sighed and got off, and instead latched himself to Tala's back, throwing his arms around Tala's neck. "Talaaaaaaaa~~"

"Stop being such a baby," Tala pushed Ghost off. Ghost pouted. "Aww, why won't anyone just-" He got cut off as he was swept off the ground by Aaron's strong arms. "Yayyyyzz, it's my honey~~" Ghost cheered.

"You know I'll always be here for you, baby," Aaron said back playfully. Ghost grinned and leaned into Aaron's strong chest. "Hmph, since no one else wants to, I'll just stick to my darling~~" Ghost said deliberately, drawing little doodles on Aaron's chest with his finger.

"...Chiba," Kuja's voice was dangerously low, which sent shivers up Ghost's spine. Yes, this was what Ghost wanted. "Stop calling another guy by all those pet names."

"And call_ you_ baby, darling, honey, sweety-pie instead?" Ghost teased. At this, Kuja flushed darkly. "N-No, that's not... not what i s-said at a-all!" Ghost and Aaron exchanged conspiratory looks. "Well, if you're sooo jealous..." Aaron chuckled, "Why don't you take him?" Aaron tossed Ghost towards Kuja like Ghost was as light as a piece of paper. Kuja, on reflex, went to catch Ghost. Then, realising his mistake, he turned scarlet with embarrassment.

"Well, that woman said to change the bandage every few days, but i bet with the rebel army's recovery speed, no thanks to Biovolt, you guys can take it off soon," Kai smirked proudly of their abilities.

"Yeah, it is rather itchy," Ghost chuckled, his arms now wrapped around an abashed looking Kuja's head. "Hmm, i kinda feel like checking it, i bet it'll look all gory~~"

"Take it off then," Tala urged, rather curious. He got dragged into Ghost's pace.

"Welllllll, if Tal-Tal says so," Ghost grinned, "Then i shall..."

"And if it gets infected again?" Kai cut in sternly. Ghost pouted, "Aww, I can't be that unlucky, can I?" Everyone stared hard at him. "...Okay, so i CAN be that unlucky, but doesn't mean I'm always that unlucky, right?"

Kai sighed, "At least get into the car before you take it off, okay?"

"Yayyyy! Kai's the best! C'mere and give me a kiss~~" Ghost cheered. Kai swiftly hid behind Tala. "Pfft, Kids," Aaron chuckled. Shadow glared at him. Aaron grinned at that, "Hmm, still glaring at me, little Shadow? If you continue to look at me like that..." Aaron's voice dipped slyly as he leaned in to breath on Shadow's ear, "I might..."

"!" Shadow jumped back, clutching his ear, heart thumping erratically as a furious blush covered his face. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, unable to form words. "Pfft, how cute," Aaron chuckled. "I was just kidding!" Indignant with embarrassment that he had been fooled, Shadow settled with a kick. And boy, does that mechanical leg of his kick hard.

...Aaron flew quite far away and landed on a car. The car had a huge dent now. Kai nodded appreciatively, not caring about Aaron. "Hmm, i see that Ken has fixed up your leg quite nicely. That's a relief."

"Aahhhhh, run before the car owner comes and ask us to compensate!" Ghost shouted urgently. Kuja, who was carrying him, immediately ran once he heard that. He was usually responsible. But today was an exception. Only Tala walked over to help Aaron stand up. Aaron's head was bleeding. "...Oh fuck, i don't want to go back to the hospital, you just have to deal with it," Tala said non-commitedly.

"Yeah, i don't want to keep lying that I'm some relative and shit and fill out more stupid forms," Kai grumbled. He walked off with Tala. Shadow glanced shyly, guiltily at a groaning Aaron who was clutching his head. When Aaron noticed, he smiled warmly, "Heh, love hurts." A perplexed expression immediately formed on Shadow's face. He walked over and soothingly kissed the wound. It immediately stopped the blood flow somehow. And it hurt less. With confusion, Aaron looked up at a pink Shadow. "I-I only did it cause... cause I don't want you sueing me for your wound! I mean, you are an idol and... and... well..."

Aaron chuckled and threw his arm around Shadow's shoulder. "Come on, let's get to the car so i can rest." Shadow nodded, his face still flushed. He avoided eye contact with Aaron as best as he could.

"Aaaaand, it's time to take off da bandage! Awesome!" Ghost laughed. He and Kuja looked at each other and smiled. "On one, two... three!" They took off their bandages, slowly opening their eyes. Ghost's left eye was a dazzlingly silver, glittering like never before. It was much brighter than when it had been Kuja's. Kuja's left eye was... bright gold! Instead of an empty socket, it shone and glimmered beautifully. Was that... Ghost's eye? Wasn't it infected badly? Now, it was very lively, more than when it had been Ghost's.

They both looked into each other's mismatched eyes, a stir of complicated emotions rising in them. Even Tala and Kai were speechless. Then, Ghost opened his lips and said softly, tracing his new eye with a finger, "Now, I'll always have a part of you with me, Koji..."

Kuja smiled and said cheekily, "And I'll have all of you with me, coz you're mine." Then looked at each other... and... passionately started kissing each other, regardless of the audience.

"Oh holy crap, my eyes! See no evil, see-" Tala was broken off when Kai started kissing him.

... Shadow shyly glanced at Aaron, who was smirking seductively. Shadow blushed and tried to get away, but he was caught by Aaron. He squirmed and kicked about, to no avail. Since when was Aaron so strong? Aaron swooped in, whispering huskily, "You're mine." Then, he claimed those lips as his.

And so, all of them had a significant other. Only Chaos sat in front rubbing his head in a headache as six hormonal gay teenagers made out in the limousine.

***A few days later***

"THE REBELS is a new band, and today is their debut! Let us first welcome their leader, Koji Korowai, also known as Kuja the Black Whirlwind!" Kuja walks out confidently, clad in black garments. People swooned as he smiled warmly at them. Gosh, their leader is so hot!

"Next is the idol everyone loves, Chiba Korowai, used to be known as Ghost, now debuting as Fang, the White Tornado!" Ghost laughs as he walks out, a wind gently making his hair and clothes dance. He was glad in white garments. He walked over to Kuja and draped a shoulder around Kuja. Kuja smiled fondly at him, and Ghost grinned back. The crowd chattered. Woah, they look so alike! They're twins? How come I haven't heard of that before?

Everyone looked on in awe at their mismatched silver and gold eyes.

"Then, is this super hottie that was rumored to be Ghost's boyfriend, Kei Hiwatari, now known as Kai, the flaming Red Phoenix!" Kai walked over, clad in red. He smirked sexily, a scarf billowing in the wind behind him, making him look out of the world.

"Next, is Yuriy Ivanov, who was seen in the KFC commercial with Ghost, now to be known as Tala, the icy Blue Wolf!" Tala was, of course, clad in blue, like the previous patterns. He went to stand beside Kai and they gave each other encouraging glances.

"We also have a totally new person... who is actually not a person at all, Shadow, Ninja of Darkness! He is actually a extremely high-tach robot who can do things by himself, and actually feel and speak like a human! Isn't that amazing?" Shadow walks out nervously, clad in purple, like his eyes. The other four smiled at him encouragingly and he walked more confidently.

"Last but not least, we have Aaron, one of our most popular idols is Russia! He is going to keep his name, and be Aaron, Samurai of Love, to match with Shadow!" Aaron walked out, clad in pink. "Yoooo hooo everybody!" Everyone laughed at Aaron's entrance. Pink like his hair... Even the rest of THE REBELS had to stifle their laughter. Aaron sauntered ahead and ruffled Shadow's blond hair teasingly. Shadow hit his hand away, blushing.

"Let us welcome our new, sizzling hot boy band!" The MC shouted. "First, they are going to sing you a song, mirotic, by a korean band named DBSK!"

_At the start, you were sweetly, naturally attracted to me_

_You stepped up to me and told me it would forever be like that_

_All the possibilities, opened up Oh~_

_What is love? What! It's now meant by the Red Ocean_

_I'm breakin' my rules again, you know it's getting boring_

_Even if you're hurt a bit, it's okay Oh~_

_You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me_

_You can't escape... I got you~~~ under my skin!_

_You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me_

_You're my slave, I got you~~~ under my skin!_

_The piercing stare that burrows into your head_

_It's not me, my still chrome heart_

_It's the road you chose Oh~_

_Running through your veins, flowing through you are millions of my crystal_

_Finally it has started, the end of my metamorphosis_

_Isn't this also love? Oh~_

_You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me_

_You can't escape I got you~~~ under my skin!_

_You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me_

_You're my slave, I got you~~~ under my skin!_

_Together with one time's kiss~ The day is fresh- a strong pull_

_The second kiss, your heart felt hot and about to explode_

_Yeah~ I got you! You know you got it!_

_Yeah~ Come on! Come on! I got you~~~ under my skin!_

_In your dreams I control you with my magic spells_

_You're once again yearning .. I got you~~~ under my skin!_

_My devils ride, there's no more room for breathing, if that happens_

_How will it be to enjoy it now I got you~~~ under my skin!_

_You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me_

_You can't escape I got you~~~ under my skin!_

_You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me_

_You're my slave, I got you~~~ under my skin!_

They finished, breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat on their bodies.. They looked so hot and sexy that all the fangirls started screaming. They all looked at each other, enjoying themselves, the stage, the screams. Being in a boy group was AWESOME.

"Yeah, let's put our hands together for THE REBELS!" More crazy cheering heard as they proceeded to the back stage. Chaos was at the back ,and he smirked at them, proud of how good they were. They will definitely bring shitloads of money.

*****Omake? Or not? xD*****

**

* * *

**

**XP: Shadow's so kawaiiiiii~~~ XD There will be Q&A chapters after this, and maybe random chapters/crack tossed in. Please send in your questions! (Hopefully abnormal questions to increase humor xD You can also request them to do weird shit) Another chapter would be dedicated to Ghost's birthday party! Review please! (:**


	20. Extra Chapter Hosted by Ghost

XP: Extra chapter hosted by Ghost-kun~!

Ghost: Please drop in weird shit requests and questions~! We don't really wanna take on normal ones, heh heh~

* * *

Ghost's face appears very close to the screen as he stares. Then, he smiled brightly when he sees that you're reading.

"Hoi Hoi! Are you happy to see me? I know you are! Isn't this a very, very pleasant surprise?" Ghost grinned wildly. "Now, let's see man, What i needa do is..." Ghost looked at the note. "Oh. Okay, seems pretty easy. I'M GONNA START OFF THIS WITH A BANG!" Ghost shot randomly at the sky with his two guns.

_...not literally starting it with a bang, Ghost. _

"Oopss, wellllll, anywayyy, I getta choose my requests first," Ghost grinned evilly. "And as such, what do i want to see from our adorable characters? Muahahaha! I want... Boris... to eat shit! Erm, and by adorable characters, i meant without Boris included in it, but, oh well!"

Boris crawls over to the toilet bowl and looks for shit to eat. Finding none, he shits some himself and eats it on the ground.

"EWWWW, SICK! GROSS! URGH! My eyes! Holy shit, my eyes!" Ghost covered his eyes. "...And strangely, i feel omnipotent and powerful. This is AWESOME. I'm GOD!" Ghost laughed maniacally and ran in circles. Then, he slowly calmed down.

"Phew, I'm okay now," Ghost panted. "Lemme see, now what should i make people do thats totally random...? ...Kai, fly Tala as a kite!"

Kai, against his will, got paper, string, duct tape and many other things. He also dragged Tala along.

"er... Kai, Kai? What the hell are you doing?" Tala hollered as Kai pulled him by his ear. Kai simply continued to drag him and tie him up and stick him with duct tape. Then, Kai expertly climbed unto the roof with Tala in his arms. "K-Kai! Stop!" Kai threw Tala off. Tala was air-borne for a while, then...

**BAM!**

"OWWW! KAI, WTF WAS THAT FOR? GHOST, STOP LAUGHING!" Tala had been thrown ungracefully, into a rose bush. _Ouch. _

"E-E-Eh?" Kai stuttered cutely from on top of the roof, breaking out of his stupor. Then... "GHOST! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NOW? Oh, my poor Tal-Tal, does it hurt?" Kai jumped down gracefully from his spot to the ground and knelt beside Tala, whose arms and legs where duct taped together to a thick rope. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Tala growled. "Damn, if i wasn't bound like this, I would've kicked Ghost's damn ass!"

"Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh, of course you'd want _my ass_," Ghost grinned wildly. Tala and Kai both blushed at the implications.

"CHIBA!" growled a very angry Kuja, "COME IN, _NOW_!" Ghost moaned openly when he heard Kuja's low, sexy voice that came when Kuja was angry.

"Mmm, and he wonders why I always make him angry... I'm coming~~~" Ghost sang happily. "Be right back to ya' all later!"

Ghost, after an hour, limped back. "Ow ow ow, someone really wanted my ass... Sigh, he's so rough when he's jealous...Not that i don't like it, though," Ghost added thoughtfully.

"...We do not want to hear about your sex life, Ghost," Aaron smirked. Shadow was his his arms, panting and breathing hard with a flushed face. Aaron swooped down and teased Shadow's neck again, which was filled with love bites. Shadow moaned, a long and cute moan.

"Ohhh, says the one openly engaging in foreplay~" Ghost teased. Shadow got even redder. Ghost kissed Shadow's cheek sweetly, before frenching with Aaron by grabbing Aaron's tie.

"...You're really asking for it, aren't you? You probably can't walk tomorrow," Aaron raised an eyebrow, licking his lips.

"Aw, come on, kisses are greetings," Ghost pouted, before grinning again. "And you know, i like it rough."

"CHIBA KOROWAI! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Again?" Ghost whimpered. "Can't I rest a while?"

"NO, YOU STUPID FLIRT!"

"Chotto matte(wait a while)," Ghost called out sweetly. "This calls for an explanation. I usually top, but when Kuja's angry, he gets top and i will be the very willing uke(bottom)... heh heh, he fucks _hard_. Mm, i get turned out just thinking about it~~ Ciao ciao~I'm off to do things little kiddies shouldn't do~"

"...I said we didn't need to know about your love life," Aaron muttered as Ghost skipped back to the house. Well, he himself got horny when he heard about what Ghost said. "Let's go in too, shan't we?" Aaron smirked, causing Shadow to get fidgety and hot.

...And, in the back ground, Kai was kissing all of the bruises Tala had, which soon turned to a wild, hot, love making session.

* * *

XP: Review to drop in weird requests~~

Ghost: Aah~! K-K-Kuja, stop! I need... I need to... tell the readers...

Kuja: *Growls* Who the fuck cares!

XP; O_o


	21. Meeting Of The Ukes: ONE

XP: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ...Yoko Fujiyoka, basically. Sadly, Shadow dolls have not been manufactured and thus cannot be given or sold. Awwwwww.

* * *

_**~~**MEETING OF THE UKES: ONE**~~ **_

"You can't stop the beat~" Ghost sang softly, hanging on the roof boredly. He yawned, though mostly out of boredom instead of tiredness. "Damn it, it's boring..." Ghost whined, laying in such a dangerous way that his head was at the edge of the roof, and if he fell he would fall head first. Shadow was up there with him, staring at the clouds in the sky blankly. It was rare for the two to be together. since their boyfriends were supremely possessive. Only Tala was more lax towards Kai. Kai climbed up to join them too.

"Woo, the meeting of the ukes~" Ghost cheered half-heartedly.

"Hey," Shadow greeted, not taking his purple eyes off of the fluffy, pretty, white clouds. Kai nodded in response and sat near the two of them.

There was comfortable silence for a while, until...

"So, are they good? ...You know what I mean," Ghost cut into the silence, playing with the piercings on his left ear.

"What?" Kai and Shadow flushed darkly.

"I'm sure you guys would say yes, being biased and all, plus only ever having that one person fuck you... heh heh heh," Ghost chuckled as he saw their red faces. "I don't know you guys, but I like it rough."

"...And so that's why you always make Kuja angry? Kuja's gonna die fast like that, you know," Kai chided softly, still embarrassed. Ghost shrugged, "Oh, come on, guys, give me some information~!"

Shadow played with his collar. "Weeeelll, Aaron is into foreplay, roleplay, bondage, and all sorts of awesome kinky things, or so he says... _does_."

"Oooh, what kinda role play?" Ghost sat up interestedly, sitting dangerously close to the edge.

"I-I... erm. All kinds...?" Shadow shrunk away.

"Aww, it's okay, Shadow, I'm a kinky seme when Kuja's being effing adorable too~~" Ghost grinned. "Me and Aaron actually trade ideas!" Shadow glared poutingly at Ghost in accusation, as if one of the roleplays had been exceptionally painful or shameful. "So, so, now Kai-kun~~!"

"...Tala is an expert in all sex positions..."

"OMG! DIDN'T EXPECT THAT!" Ghost gasped. "WHERE DID HE LEARN THOSE? OH OH I KNOW FROM, FROM..."

"the supreme internet?" Shadow interrupted, amused.

"YESH, MY SHA-DOW-DOW! YESH! YOU HAVE LEARNED!" Ghost cackled maniacally... and fell off the roof... into Tala's arms.

"THE FUCK?" Tala collapsed onto the ground when Ghost suddenly landed on him.

"...My savior, my hero!" Ghost glomped Tala happily. Tala immediately pushed him onto the floor. "Awww, that's hurts, ya meanie... I know you love me deep down though," Ghost teased.

"...Tala Ivanov. Did you just drop my Chiba on the floor?" Kuja growled darkly.

"Eh...err, ...yeah...?"

"..." Kuja smiled sweetly, hidden malicious intent swarming all over his body. "**_You die._**"

"I'M SORRY!" Tala ran off screaming, with Kuja hot on his heels. Aaron smirked and walked over to the area where Shadow was, and reached up his arms to carry Shadow down. Shadow blushed at how delicately he was being treated. "I am not made of glass, Aaron."

"But you might break," Aaron frowned, checking Shadow for injuries or anything unusual. Satisfied, he set Shadow on the floor. Kai was once again alone of the roof. Kai glanced down with amusement at everyone. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze sweeping through his hair, feeling like he was in the air.

"HELP, KAI!" Tala screamed.

Kai's eyes snapped open. "Kuja, please stop or I might have to get violent."

"Aw, Kai, you know i don't want to fight you," Kuja frowned, anger still radiating off him in waves.

"So stop," Kai insisted firmly.

"...If he apologises and Chiba accepts it," Kuja said grudgingly.

"Oh, thank god," Tala sighed. "...Sorry, Ghost."

"How about a 'sorry kiss'?" Ghost grinned, and before Tala could decline, he grabbed Tala by the collar and kissed him hard, making it as erotic as possible. When he let go, Tala almost died from lack of breath.

"**_...Chiba. In. NOW_**." Kuja growled demanding, even darker energy radiating him.

"Mmmmm, that sounds nice," Ghost grinned. He liked it when Kuja got angry and **_punished_** him. It felt awesome. "So bye, people, I'm gonna go get myself fucked into oblivion."

"Good luck," Aaron cheered, looking at Shadow rather lustfully. Shadow gulped and cursed Ghost in his head.

"Bye then," Kai closed his eyes again. He was used to Ghost's kissing. It was like eating for Ghost. Simple and necessary.

"Go and die, bitch," Tala growled, still breathing hard.

"Heh heh, till next time~~~" Ghost waved.

* * *

XP: And so Ghost will be fucked again xDDDDD Meeting of the ukes(bottom)~! People please drop in weird requests thanks (: If you like this please say so and there might be a part two!


End file.
